What Is Love?
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Love is something no one can understand and some go far to have it answer. How far will Kaoru go to answer that long over due question. And who will be there to help him through it. A Slight-AU with OOC bits here and there and also OCxKaoru tale. Read and Review
1. Intro of Love

Prologue: What is Love?

_I never knew what love really was or how it came to be. I only knew of the love that was known and ready to play out. But this one, is new, that it brings fear down my spine. Some people say that love is blind and it just happens. Others say that love is nothing but a soft tone to the word lust. And very few can just never find love if it bitten them in the face. What do the ones say to those who had love but never knew it was really called that, covered up with a kinder word as friendship? What is that love called?  
><em>

_But I think I'm getting little ahead of myself, and I believe everyone wants to know what I'm talking about. So let's go back when this "love" came to be. All love stories have a tale to tell. So here's is my story._


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I recall that day as if it was yesterday. It was when my brother and I were seven years old at the time. It was a family get-together-slash-business party. Mother wanted to expand the fashion business and father with his computer-tech. All we–brother and I–had to do were to be good, and not ruining it.

So we did just that. Hiding under a dining table to stay away from others after pulling a few pranks on some family blood of ours. And to keep them–future business members– from seeing us. For many reasons. One that we should have never bothered thinking over. Even for the sake of our mother's happiness.

"This is dumb."

"I know."

"I want to get out of this thing."

"Is it too tight?"

"Yeah."

"Here, I'll get it."

Mothers' main fashions were designing children's clothes for boys . . . and girls.

"Thanks, the zipper was being such a pain."

"You're welcome."

Moving away from brother and toward the table's cloth to see what was going on. In all boredom of this place, nothing gave a spark of amusement. People passed by without knowing the watchful eyes on them. There were some kids, but we didn't really want to meet them. To help the family or not . . . There was no way of any of them seeing us in these things.

"Mommy and Daddy would be upset if we don't meet them."

Darn guilt.

"Not in this blue tent."

I agreed by pulling the bright light red-tinted bow that match the lighter shade of the pinkish wig on my head, and sticking out my tongue in disprovement.

"How do you think I feel about this pink vomit on me?"

Out of the things from mothers' line, why girl clothes? We should have said no back then, but without her fashion, then . . .

A boy about our age lifted the table fabric, ducked in, and tucked the cover back in place. By then he saw us. Eyes wide in shock for whatever reason. I was hoping that it wasn't for the clothes. Please not for the clothes.

"Sorry . . . " A very strange accent left his pale cocoa lips. " . . . I didn't think anyone was here."

"Then leave." My brother ordered.

"But . . . But . . . "

His eyes, reminded me of a scared kitty with all the colors that brought life out of his irises. Mid-long black tomentum pulled back like an old samurai would have it, his suit almost matches the tone of his hair. His Japanese was very good but he; didn't look it.

There was only one answer to it. Half-breed, hardly found in a good family line; unless it was a plan that way. Like me and my brother. But we take after our mother; so we don't really look like father in any way. For that it was a common ground from us to this strange talking boy. But something gave off about him that made you want to know more about this boy.

Taking in how he didn't want to leave, I pulled my brother close to me. Whispering . . .

"Let him stay."

"What? Why?"

"I don't think he really has notice what we are and in a way . . . " Glancing over to him, and he didn't move an inch. "He's doing the same thing we are."

"What? You think that's a girl in boy clothes or something?"

"No, but maybe fallows the same rules as us."

"Oh . . . "

Turning back to the newcomer, we let him stay. Us–the trio–talked for a while, finding out who each other was. We didn't tell him our names, seeing how he called us pretty, cute girls. We played along. He nicknamed us Sapphire (My brother) and Ruby (Me).

Even asked us for a dance, not one-on-one, but a two-on-one, as for a gentleman to do so when you're with lovely girls that you can't just pick one to go first and second. It was like a sin if doing so; to him that is.

We just laugh at that when he said it, but payed no mind of the silliness we did. We learned a lot about him, things he liked and didn't, but what we were looking for something we could work with; trying to know who this boy really was.

His name was Hiro, an only child, he would not tell us his last name, so we didn't how to treat him. Respect or a new toy. So toy it was.

"So is your family the ones who planed this?" He asked, crossed legged, cat eyes never leaving me or my brother.

"Mother's really." Brother told him.

"Oh, who's that?"

"You don't know who she is?" I was in a moment of shock, adults always unveiled to their children what's to come at these kinds of parties.

"No, I wasn't really told of what this party was for. I didn't want to come really, I was more, like, force to."

It was strange, hearing that. Of all the parties I had already done at that young age, it was mostly for the help of the family business. Win favors that could be used for later. If you didn't; you're more for show for them, and someone else did the dirty work.

It was all the more reason to know who Hiro was. I wanted to know, but I could tell my brother wanted to know also. We shared more stories. His parents were a touchy subject, so we didn't talk about them, but we told who our's was and what this party was about.

Hiro seemed to have gotten the message. Saying there was no point for him to be here then and just leave. Not without giving us a dance first though. But I thought it was strange to see why he was here in the first place then. I want too asked so badly, but, my brother got to it first.

"But, then why are you hiding?"

We soon found out the reason for his covering attitude, when his name was being called by what sounded like older kids. His face was in pure horror when the voices started reaching to where we were. Hiro started to move to the other side of the table, carefully not to be seen too soon and bolted. Not even saying a word to us. Only a sorrowful face.

"Hikaru?" I didn't mean for it to sound scared, but I was worrying for our new toy.

He shortly started to leave the table hideout; brother was thinking the same thing. We started to run in search of Hiro's whereabouts.

We didn't know where we were going, but, we just followed the sounds of a fight, far from where any adult couldn't hear this nightmare that was all too real.

Within sights, I just wanted to cry, of what was being played in front of me and my brother. Hiro forced to be held up by some older kids as another beat on him. His praying words for them to stop felled on a deaf ear to the others, but, to us; it was loud and clear. I felt so much rage, I don't know what to happen until I see brother attack the hitter and I took one of the kids that was holding Hiro, down hard to the mud-cover ground.

To end it fast, I kick the older boy in the lower region and watching him stay in place, not daring to move. I took the chance and went to Hiro's side, only to be pulled the shoulder roughly. I cried out and panic when the third teen came out of nowhere and was about to punch me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see it and waited.

Nothing came and open my eyes to see Hiro take the boy down to the soil. Taking the chance and fist him in the cheek, good enough to leave a large mark on that jerk's face. But it looks like we were going to lose when I heard . . .

"Ruby! Go get help!" Was all I heard before my feet started to move. I soon did find mother and she did not look pleased to what I said. But it got the fight to stop.

The party went on, but we were sent inside. Hikaru didn't look too banged up, a few scrapes but that was it. Hiro looks the worse. His right eye was close shut because of a bruise, nose and lips were bleeding. I wanted to hug them both that they were okay, but we were told not to move from our seats.

I have never seen mother look so upset. I just thought it was because of the dresses. But no, mommy called these things fashion. I never felt too frightened to know what was to come. I wanted this to be over faster than ever.

An elder man came over to us, moving closer to Hiro. I never saw so much shame in all my life in this man's eyes.

"Hiro, what happen?"

"Nothing, we were just playing around, grandfather."

"That's bull!"

"Brother . . . " I spoke to softly for the warning to be heard.

"They were hurting you! How can you say it was nothing!"

He stood up from his chair, rage clear on his face. He told his side of the story. Adding my as well. When I thought, Hikaru had rage; I was wrong; Hiro's grandfather had much more. Leaving us be and talking to the other kids. Hiro looked so scared; I didn't know why? Bowing his face away from me to see it, his body shaking. We told the truth, there was no point in being frightened anymore. Right?

"Hiro?" I asked as I moved over to him, placing a hand his shoulder.

He jumps at the touch and I took my hand away when I felt it go damp. I turn my palm to face me, only to see blood. I called for a maid to bring a first-aid kit. Hiro was then moved to a different part of the house to be treated.

As for me and Hikaru were to wash up and go back to the party. I kept my eyes on the door, waiting for Hiro to come out. The party was ending soon and I didn't see him anywhere. Lots of boys who also thought we were girls wanted to dance with us, but we said no.

Mostly Hikaru doing the talking, as I was the watcher, kept an eye for our dancer to come out.

As my father once said, _**"a gentleman never forgets a promise." **_

Sadly I only saw Hiro's grandfather come out of the house, walking over to where mother and father were. Hikaru soon caught to what I was looking at, and we headed over to them to find out where Hiro was.

"Thank you again. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin for the invite; but with what happen; I am afraid to call this a day for my family. I apologize for my grandchildren's foulness that they brought on yours."

"No, Mr. Fujimoto, don't be. Our boys are fine, if anything we should thank your grandson for keeping our boys safe."

"Hardly . . . "

"Honey, you could always make more of them, but you only have two sons."

"Yes, your right dear." Mrs. Hitachiin looked over to the elder man. "Is there a way to prove there is no bad blood between us?"

"Yes!" For once I voiced out and it felt great.

The adults looked over to where Hikaru and I stood, just within an earshot. Acting fast we told them of the promise Hiro made before the fight had happened, and it to be like some trust dance between the Fujimoto's and the Hitachiin's.

Mother and father laughed the very second at the idea, but Hiro's grandpa said it was a wonderful thought. Saying about an age-old custom, his ancestors did way back.

A silly thought that had a lot of meaning.

Without letting mother or father to think it over, brother and I rushed over to the front of the house to the parked cars. Seeing Hiro quickly who had his window downed. His eyes found us with little effort with our bright dresses.

That gloomily face died fast and exits the car to dash to us. Not taking a word in, as an adult was yelling to him from the limo. We both grabbed his hands and pulled him back to where the party was. His face then painted with a confused look. Telling him everything as we got back to the dance floor in time as a slow song was playing.

Hikaru and I turn to face him once we let go, smiles on our faces. His's had one as well. I will say it was one of the best dances a seven-year-old could ever have. Cute to see a boy bow and asked for a dance.

Right out of a fairy tale, huh?

It didn't dawn on me until later I saw this movie_ Romy and Michele's High School Reunion_ had the same type of dance we did in it. The best part was that this boy was a stinging cuter on a seven-year-old scale. Not once leaving me or Hikaru out as we dance on. He was really good on his feet.

Then just as the music started, it was soon ending.

He gave us each a kiss on the cheek; I became so red; I liked the feeling it gave very much. And just like _Cinderella_, leaving in her carriage as the clock strike midnight, but this one didn't have a glass shoe so the princess could be found. Just a simple _we'll meet again _and that was the end.

If I had known it was going to end like that, I would have let him seen our real faces at least to know who was who. I didn't want him to remember us as this; in girly clothes no less. But still he got it right.

It was a shocker to us. He said it was easy and never told us what the hint was.

And it wasn't the dresses. After him; no one every got it right. And he did it with just a guess. And because of that guess, I never wanted him to leave, but I had no say to that happening. Saying goodbye to the person who struck something in my heart. And it was a good thing.

Things would change. But how much would? I don't know.

Waiting was all I could do at the moment, even asking mother to always make me a dress incase he came back, the family for a moment thought I had lost my mind and I needed help. But to me, I just wanted to see what would come of it.

I only got a broken heart out of it in the end. Things started to change even more before I knew it. I started to let go, just to move on. He started to be nothing but a painful reminder.

How I saw him was a foggy thought that would be never clear again. I bottled it up and never open it again, to live my life as it is now. A promise I mostly made to myself, even though brother and I made another.

To be only _us_ and there would be only _them_. A world where you can't get hurt. And forever, it would be that stay that way.


	3. Us and Them

Chapter 2: "Us" and "Them"

Years went on. Hiro was gone from our lives. Hikaru and I stayed closer than every after that. Seeing as no one would ever be able to come in our lives like he did. Now there were _us_ and _them_.

Nothing more, nothing less.

That was how we saw everything. No point in really reaching out to anybody in outer-space distance. Sure we would test the game and see if anyone could do it. Lying about that no one has ever got it right.

It was that challenge that brought us into the host club to be . . .

How we met Tamaki; _The Host Prince_ and the president of the host club.

Kyoya; _The Cool type_, the vice-president of the host club, but he should be renamed _The Shadow King_; hint; he's got a really deep evil side to him if things do not go as plan. Very creepy, yes.

Next is Hunny, true to his name. One of the sweetest people I have ever met. With the child likeness he has, _Loli-Shota Type_.

And with Mori; his tall, quite, an un-childish-like cousin who was labeled with _The Wild Type_. I have yet to see why he was given that title.

As for brother and I, from all things we have done in the past: _Devil Type _it was to be. I never thought we would have gone through the plan as to join the host club.

Or that there was going to be another to this group of ours.

This day was to be like any other, and it was the host club's first meeting.

Tamaki was all being way to jumpy for my taste as he kept glancing at the clock and to the door of music room three.

As Kyoya paid no mind to this and went over the plans of the opening of the host club next week.

I listen–strike that–tried too and not see what Tamaki was doing.

Hunny, Mori, and _even_ Hikaru were able to take in Kyoya's words better than me.

Smells of sweets and sweat filled in my noise. King's shoes pacing about; drowned out the project at hand. Brightness of the sun was hurting my eyes as I started to zone out through the window. Watching birds fly and cherry blossoms filled out the blue clear skies of a mid-ending summer's day.

I soon end up what thinking of the pasted as a few blossoms caught my eyes. I smiled, but I had no idea what for.

"He's not coming." Kyoya's voice broke into my trance and made me come to earth in time to see what was going on.

"No, he'll be here." Tamaki sounded so sure.

"You give your trust to him to easily, Tamaki."

I could only wonder whom they were talking about. With Tamaki saying that there was going to be a new member in the club, he was the happiest baka (Idiot) there was. Kept on saying his _little brother _was coming.

Finding it hard to believe that brother thing–as knowing–Tamaki was an only child and had no siblings.

From how the others took the news, they knew who he was and half-doubted he was coming.

Only I and Hikaru had no idea who this newcomer was.

Hunny was overly joy of the news but held little hope this guy was showing up at all.

Mori, for sure thought the same thing.

The clock chime two, it was time to get to real work and just then the door open. Oh, finally this guy made it.

A tall man about Tamaki's too almost Mori's height walked in, quite out of breath from a lot of running he must have done. His clothing choice screamed a desperate make-over. A fingerless glove hand took hold of the door as the boy was bend over for a breather.

I couldn't see his face, but as I could tell from Tamaki's; this was the one we were waiting for. If this really was the train wreak we were waiting for, I am glad I didn't waste a thought on him.

Finally looking up, his front of light brownish skin, that was just covered in pierces; ears, lips, nose, and eyebrows. Dark make-up was shown heavily on the lower parts of his dark brown almost black eyes, giving him more of a dead look.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some things and . . . " His strange tone of voice was cut off by the Bubbly King of ours in a death grip hug.

"You're here!" Joy just poured out like a waterfall as he hugs the boy. "I knew you would. Kyoya didn't think so, I didn't believe him one minute, baby brother! Not once and . . . "

Out of nowhere, the boy grabbed King's waist, lifting him off the ground and taking a header into the floor. Seeing how the King took the hitter; he knew it was coming.

Even in Mori's protected nature made no move to help him. So they were like . . . brothers.

Tamaki being the bounce back kid that he is, jumps right up and nagged on the boy for doing something like that. Almost as an upset mother and her child would act together.

The boy crossed his arms, looking away into empty space. Not taking anything, Tamaki had said to him. Showing even less interest to what needed to be said, took the only open seat we had, right next to me.

Great. Just my luck.

Not much from a good family, as to how he was sitting lumpily and leaning back in his seat.

Soon size thirteen biker boots relax on the table, not once bothering Hunny as he ate some lime cake. His fingerless gloves moved to the back of his head as if they a pillow. A few long black trances fell out of cover of his overly size jacket-hoody.

I had this bad feeling that he was a Yakuza or something. And only wonder how this guy was a **little brother **to Tamaki. I mean; this guy was tall, almost taller than Mori.

I felt fear run in my blood turning into ice.

"Feet off the table." Mori said, as he pushed the boy's feet off and clunk to the ground.

The boy just leans forward as place his hands in front of him like a gentleman would do. Oh, so he has a nicer side as well.

"Takahiro, glad you could make it." Kyoya said in the most polite way, but it covered his menace that the boy just brushed off. So he was used to the Shadow King talking like this. "I almost had my hopes up."

"Great to see you, too, Kyoya."

Cut from the same cloth?

As the greetings were passed about, we went to work. Going over how things would go the next week.

With the new guy, Takahiro, he was as, if you guess right, _The Bad Boy_. With a few minor–major–adjustments to his being.

Tamaki being the friendly bliss around this bad aura that he seems to be oblivious of, as the rest of us felt loud and clear. He agreed to help him look the part for the school's liking.

Kyoya telling the profits, he hoped to get out of this. Sending us to pass the word around, to the girls, of this news and pictures of who was going to be hosting.

I founded this really fun, Hikaru tried his best, but I knew he was thinking what I thought when Tamaki first bothered us about it in the first place about it.

Speaking of which, Tamaki and Takahiro left the room for a moment. I think it was for the remake of our newcomer to look more like a gentleman then a street dog while in the club. Got to see what we can work with if he was going to be a club member.

"So, who is Takahiro, really?" Hikaru asked, his face said it all. I could only mirror.

"Takahiro is a close friend of the Suoh family and has asked, us, the host club to watch over him while he's here at Ouran. He's seemed to run bad blood in the of his family and this was order from his grandfather that we do our best to keep an eye on him." Kyoya said, filing up the paper work away.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Takahiro, he's change a lot since the last time we meant him, huh, Takashi?" Hunny added, a mark of glum as he finishes his third helping of cake.

"Yes, he has."

"For the sake to make this painless as possible, just keep Tamaki happy. As long he knows Takahiro comes to school and club activities, things should go very smoothly."

"He's not part of a Yakuza clan is he?" I just couldn't help it, but I had to know.

"No, but rumors in his family history think to believe Takahiro is the main fault here."

"A black sheep?"

"That's one way to put it."

I was going to ask what family he was from, but Tamaki and said boy came back. Without all those pierce marks, and he looked . . . nice.

By his face, I take it was mostly force to get them off, then just telling him to do it if he didn't want his face ripped off. Tamaki holding a small bag; which were Takahiro's needle hole makers.

Next had to be the baggy clothes that he seems to call fashion. How badly I just wanted to burn them.

"Well, that was all of them." Tamaki saying as if he won a game show prize.

"Are you sure, Tamaki?" Mori saw something we must have missed.

King caught on right a way and looked right at the boy, who glared right back.

"Open."

"No way."

"Do it or I'll . . . " An empty threat it sounded liked.

"Or I'll do it." Mori stood ready, and his tone was more spiteful.

Takahiro didn't move an inch in any way. This boy had no fear at all, not even when Mori moved closer. Like a lion trying to catch his meal.

Tamaki didn't want his _brother _to get hurt and tells him it was just for school and the club. He just sighed and opened his mouth. Pulling out the tongue ring with little blood and dropped into the bag Tamaki had open for him to use and handed it back to him.

Who just place it in his coat pocket. How he was acting, he hated to lose. Mori sits back down; glad he didn't have to do it. Tough guy as he was, he was just too gentle hearted to hurt anyone unless they were a real terror.

"Now with that matter aside." Kyoya started out with as we sat around him. "Within the week, the news about our club must be heard and at least over forty or so customers in three-day times if we want this club to stay open. You have your jobs. Meeting's over."

After a full hour had passed, he started to rise from his chair and head for the door, Tamaki following after saying if the club stayed open he had some idea he wanted to put into action afterwards. I just shiver at the thought of what they could be.

"Well this is over. I'm out of here." Takahiro then dashed for the door, happy to leave.

"Takahiro, would you like a ride?" Hunny called after him, while he was still in the room.

"No thanks, seeing you guys next week." And he was gone.

Mori and Hunny soon left, saying good-byes to us as they headed for the door. Each of us had a key to music room three, so I guess it was I and Hikaru to lock up.

"I don't like him." I hear my brother say as I locked the door and slipped the key in my shirt pocket.

"Why do you say that?" Looking where my mirror image stood.

"I don't know, but it might just be from being around the dark prince for too long."

"Yeah, that must be it."

"You know what tomorrow is, right?"

I did remember what was coming tomorrow, not sure to be happy or sad about it. But it was going to be the day, we met our first friend.

How fast time has gone.

But also the next day there was going to be a party because mother new fashion line took off and a dinner party was in the making for the Hitachiin clan.

Oh thinking, how fun it was going to be. Not.

As we walked out the school, heading to where the limo was parked waiting for us. Taking a glance around and I thought I saw something. I did a double take over on the other side of the court-yard.

I saw Takahiro with a girl, talking and . . . laughing?

I don't why, but it hurt to see that, and I don't really know why it did?

They seem close. Girlfriend? Sister? What was she to him?

They looked nothing alike that was a big tip-off from what I could see. There was also a man not far from them. I guess it was his ride. I shook my head and ran to catch up with my brother, brushing off what I saw and the feelings that came with it.


	4. School Sucks

Chapter 3: School Sucks

First day of school went very smoothly then I thought it would have. Finding out that I had at least half of my classes with Takahiro and two alone with just him, and without Hikaru in sight.

And all he, Takahiro did, was mostly sleep.

The teachers paid no mind to it. All must have the thought that he was going to drop out anyway.

Some teachers can be such bitches.

I never saw him at the lunchroom, but he was there to pick it up and leave right after. He must not like crowded places. I also kept my eye out for that girl he was with last week.

I never did get the chance to tell Kyoya about this, if anyone needed to know; it was him. Seeing that it would only make Tamaki upset or something, and it were best not to say anything to King. I'll just tell Kyoya of the girl before hosting starts.

Soon lunch was over and class was on again. Low and behold, guess whom I found?

Seating in the back of the classroom, staring out the window. One hand tapping rhythmical as the other held, his head equally to the gazing, he did.

I took an open seat next to him, still not knowing I was here. I placed my bag down, taking a deep breath.

Hikaru would be already going to science as I was here for math. Oh joy to that.

So lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that Takahiro was trying to get my attention. I peeked over to him as kids started to fill the room and chatted away, waiting for the teacher to enter.

"Yes, Takahiro . . . " Saying his first name, seeing as I still don't his last name. But that's what everyone else called him. Maybe he was one of those kids born with the same first and last names.

Oh, now I pity him if that is true. Even though, I'll mostly laugh if it true.

"When does the club start?"

I raised my eyebrow to that. Didn't Kyoya tell us before we left that week?

"Right after our last class is over and to get everything ready. That's about when study hall happens. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason really. Could you tell the others I might be late."

"Anything else to add to that?" I am not your mailman.

"What? Would you like a _please_, Hitachiin?"

The hated for this guy is just growing, for mostly from the skinning of my teeth now, with this rudeness of his. I have no choice but to hold it back or I'll be hearing it from the Shadow King.

"Fine, Kaoru, would you please tell the others I might be late. _**Thank you**_."

Whoa! Wait, what did he just say to me? My name, did he say my name?

"You are Kaoru, right?"

Spoke to soon, to think I just had gone mad for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll tell them."

It just came to me just then, that with Tamaki is close to him. He might have heard our names from Tono, along with Hunny and Mori know him from when they were kids. No reason to be jumpy over that.

I guess that just shock me. But it shouldn't, I was always mistaken for my brother and him in return. No reason to be shock at all.

The teacher finally came and started to do roll call. I would finally know Takahiro's last name, knowing if I got to laugh or not.

Here is comes . . .

"Fujioka Takahiro."

And he stood, saying he was present and sat back down. That name did sound familiar, where did I hear it before? I know an honor student went by that name.

That couldn't . . .

"Hitachiin Kaoru . . . Hitachiin!"

Oh I was being called. I stood up fast with a deep red face that almost match my hair. Saying I was here in class; I took my seat; trying hard not to taking in the laughter of my stupid moment from the others.

I glance over to Takahiro; surprise that he didn't laugh. Just smiling, that was hidden under his hand as he looked outside. Not taking the lesson at hand. Or the small quiz that was being passed out.

"Fujioka-Kun,"

He turn to face the teacher; boredom was clear as day on his face. And it was only the first day.

"If you want to pass this class, then focus not daydream."

And the teacher walked away; not taking in that he was flipped-off and Takahiro went to work on the quiz.

As I did the same . . . crap . . . I'm doom.

The first ten minutes were maybe the hardest for me, and I just got done with about seven questions. Screeching of a chair's legs brake me from my thinking to see Takahiro up from his seat and heading to the teacher's front desk.

I could tell I wasn't the only one to see what was going on.

"Yes?" The teacher, Mr. Ogawa, after he took notice that _Bad Boy _was in front of him, not saying a word to distort the teacher as he went over–my guess– for the coming learning week of school.

He handed him the quiz sheet.

"I'm done."

And headed back to his seat. Looking out the window once more. I was shocked to hear this, no way anyone could be done that fast . . . Unless you're a freaking genius; then anything could happen.

Can't think about that now, I still got this quiz to do.

I glanced at the clock for maybe the up tenth time and class was almost over and I was still not even close to be done. The bell ranged and I didn't even see it coming.

"Hitachiin-Kun, please give me your test."

The teacher said when I was the last one behind. Out of the corner of my eye; I could see Takahiro right outside and waiting. Passing the time by talking with some pretty girls. His host slogan should be _Play Boy_.

Dang it, and the teacher was calling my name again.

"I'm sorry, what was that, sir?"

"I said, if you want to pass this class, I suggest a tutor. I am telling you this now, seeing your score was lowest, I got."

"And who would be my tutor, Ogawa-Sensei?"

"The only few that I know that did well on this quiz, would be one of the Fujioka's, they scored the highest and I know with their help, you'll for sure pass this year."

Of all people, really? Hikaru has this class too, but at a different time. So did that mean, he also did badly, and I have no other choice but be tutored by . . . One quiz just told my fate and school just started, within short time already, I know I'm going to suck at it. Dang it.

"Good day to you, then, sir, see you tomorrow."

"As to you. I'll make sure to tell one of Fujiokas about this then."

Great, just great. What else could happen, really what more could happen? I would like to know. As I walked out the classroom, seeing the hallway was slowly becoming empty. Takahiro lazily leans against the wall that faced the door that I walked out of.

I kept the chat brief and left him to do whatever it was that he needed to get done. I didn't hear him say anything as I kept walking. Telling myself not to, but I wanted to. Peering over my shoulder to see Takahiro walk right back into the classroom.

Leaving now, not wanting to know what that boy was planing, and just leave it has it was. Study hall and clubs were about to start in a good half hour, best to get there fast and get this over.

Moving faster than I have ever done, getting to music room three just in time to see the others set up tables and getting tea ready. Glad to see the others that I didn't have class with. And even more glad to see Hikaru once more, not seeing him at my last class was just nerve-racking.

I informed Kyoya, when he was away from Tamaki, long enough to tell him about this girl I saw with Takahiro, and for a split moment, I thought, I saw worry in those dark coal eyes.

Mori and Hunny had the same look when they overheard us. This girl could be a problem if we weren't careful or if how King would take it . . . if he found out.

The sound of the door handled clicking, broke us out of our trance and we got in place. I never thought with just a swing of a door, all hell would break lose.

The day we met Haruhi Fujioka. An honor student, low-class background, and what shock me the most; was that Takahiro knew this Fujioka.

Very well when he came back in time to see that we now had a new host club dog, when we lost a priceless vase to help pay most of the host club's needs.

I never knew they were so close when; I saw Takahiro panic; when the honor student Fujioka met his eyes and it looks like he just saw murder. So the badness was really an act and he can be like any other boy in the world; he was more of that teen from a seventy's movie; _Grease_.

It was however a mystery; thinking over what I learned before this and the new information added. Takahiro was close friends of the Suoh family and lived the life of a commoner. It didn't make any sense at all, but I didn't question it one splinter of words to this to anyone.

Hosting went on as plan with the new help. I was starting to see a strange relationship that the two Fujioka's had. It seems like family and at the same time they were more like a married couple.

Both were guys, and the slot for _Brotherly Love _was already taken. Hikaru and I would fight to keep it that way. Then, if not sooner, we fine out that Haruhi is really a girl. It was funny though when Tamaki found out and Takahiro almost knocked him into the next century.

This school year had just gone from boring to annoyance to greatness in one swing. Ouran wasn't going to be the same and that was a fact.

"Hitachiin?" A voice called out, brother and I turn to see Takahiro walks up to both of us.

"Yes." Saying as one, old habits never die.

"I had a talk with the teacher."

Holding out a piece of paper, Hikaru tried to take the note but it was moved out of reach.

"I don't like games, Hikaru, I can see the splash a paint on your chin from art."

I turn to face my brother–he was right–I never saw it there before. Huh? Must have missed it.

He then handed it to me. "Call when you feel like it and we can over the notes of homework that were handed out." And with that, he left.

I pulled my handkerchief out of my breast pocket and handed it to him.

Wiping away some blue paint. Same color as the jacket; reason why I didn't see it before. Hikaru gave it back to me.

My once white cloth was now smug with paint. I didn't get use it once, not even with the girls from the host club. Oh, well, not really not much of a big deal, there could be always next time.

"I still don't like him."

"What's there to like about him?"

"The only up side was his lady friend."

"Although seeing how they act together; really put a damper on his _Bad Boy _image."

"Ha, you got that right, never seen someone act that stupid in front of a girl."

"Must really care for her?"

"What about Tamaki? I thought he made his own grave for him."

"That's for sure."

"Think we should stay?"

"The day was not really that wasted, brother."

"True; what about the others? Think we can handle them?"

"Hunny and Mori: yes. Kyoya: war; if we mess up."

"Tamaki: just a pain. We can handle him."

"Haruhi: a new toy that has to be tested."

"We just need to get pass her wall."

Yes that was the last thing to manage was Haruhi's _wall_, their close; that was a big hint.

Mostly a brother/sister thing, so nothing too close. But the relationship he has with the others, I still don't get . . .

Menage ties with Tamaki's family that makes my head hurt to even put into words.

Hunny and Mori have known him when they were kids and grown up with respect for one another . . . I think.

Kyoya said that his family and Takahiro's grandfather share hold on the largest hospitals in Japan, from what I found later about, during hosting. So they're not close-close, but deal with each other.

Who is this guy?

"You going to call him?" My brother asked the moment we enter the limo for home, nothing but the sound of tires and roads met our ears.

"I guess that I'm going to have to." Glaring at my brother. "Seeing as he and Haruhi were the only ones that got the top scores in all subjects."

"Don't blame me. Our brain waves are the same. So be mad at genetics, not me."

"It would be like hating myself."

He didn't answer to it, but he knew in a way that was true. We are the same. Twins with a bond that can't be so easily broken.

As our house was coming more in sight, I started to call the number; for a moment I thought it was hell on the other end.

It ringed several times as the car pulled in to park and we started to leave for inside. On the fourth or so ring when someone answers it. A feminine voice answers. It was Haruhi.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hello, Fujioka, remember me." I couldn't help but want to be playful for an endless routine. Brother gave me a strange look, until I mouthed that it was the girl Fujioka. Nodding and started for the kitchen for the cook to make us a snack.

"Hitachiin, right?" She started out with, then added. "How did you get Takahiro's number?"

"He gave it to me."

"Oh, so you're the one he was going to be tutoring; that got the lowest score." Blunt, isn't she.

"Yes."

Trying hard to keep my voice calm after that low blow.

"Could you tell him to be here in about one hour."

I gave her the address, and we talk a baud more. Maybe to get something off from her about this guy who would be within my domain in the up coming hour. I needed something for back up.

"All right, goodnight then Fujioka." After the phone click shut, a shiver ran up my spine. But it's ok, I think I can do this. I hope . . .


	5. The Tutor

Chapter 4: The Tutor

Within that very hour from the phone call. I got everything ready in the livingroom, just enough room to keep away from each other. I wanted this tutoring to go as painless as possible; for sake of my very being.

I could hear the rumbling echo of a motor bike right outside, and a bright headlight caught my eyes from one of the windows. A shirking of tires stopping short was soon heard.

What was he trying to do; crash into the front door.

Hooligan.

I sent a maid to answer the door the moment it knocked, to let in the person. She didn't scream? Darn, I was hoping to get a rise out of that, and then I see them both enter the room. A fleck of blush was clear on her face and a smirk on his. He won her over before she could do anything.

What? Was he psychic or something? This night was going to be a long one.

"Thank you, Ayame, you may go get some drinks." I glance over to Takahiro. "Would you like anything?"

"Ice water is fine, thank you."

"Jasmin tea and ice water then, Ayame."

"Yes, Hitachiin-Sama." And she left.

Takahiro place his bag on the table after he removed it from his shoulder, next was his helmet that he was holding in his hand when he walked in, pushing back some long black hair that must have lose when he was coming here.

The biker boots that he wore; left no imprints in the priceless carpet, so mother won't be upset when she's gets home.

He then was removing his oversize jacket and tossed it to the floor by him on the couch with no care in the world. He was wearing a white short sleeve-shirt that overlaps his tight black leather pants that showed every muscle in his legs.

Must be a safety thing when riding a bike?

I always wanted a bike, but with the class life I have; bikes are a no.

Takahiro started to reach for his bag, too grabbed the homework that I was going to bomb if I didn't get help soon. Just when the tea and water had arrived. Ayame left before anyone could say anything. Not sure finding her fast retreat a good thing or not, but I just shrugged at it.

I soon did the same thing, getting my homework, showing what I knew and what needed work. He looked it over with not much of a reply like he did at school. I guess there was no point in being a jerk here then.

Just two classmates doing homework. Alone in a big house with a few lights, and some workers, who did their best not to bother us. Like anyone else would.

He gave me back my math sheets, pointing things in red ink that needed to redone and what looking to the side of the sheets; he wrote some side notes to help me as I went over them.

No more words were said, we both know that he didn't want to be here. He just wanted this to be over with as much as I did. With almost finishing my math, I turn to tell him to check it; only to fine him out cold on the couch.

Rude! Very rude!

I was going wake him up; until I saw something shine under his shirt. Curiosity got the best of me and I started to reach for it. A chain with a locket.

As I was about to open the locket; that's when Takahiro was starting to move. And with the position we were in.

I don't think he'll be happy about it.

I let the locket fall back in place and started to shake Takahiro–only because calling Fujioka would also bring up the girl again, and I didn't want to do that–to wake him up. My wrist was soon grabbed in a firm grip. I panic that I made him mad, but the grip was losing, and let me go as he open his eyes. Dark as the night sky with no moon looked into my light amber eyes in droopy need of sleep.

I almost forgot what I wanted to tell him, but it came back. "I'm done with the math problems, look them over."

He nodded and held out his hand for the sheets, seeing the little red mark on my wrist from his grip. I didn't think he squeezed that hard really. But I do bruise easily.

I heard a soft _sorry _when he took the sheets and started to look them over.

I gave a nod and tells him, it was okay. With the face he was making, he looks so much older–even with the pierces– then when at school. Very deep in thought, like how he was looking out the window at school.

We then move onto the next subject at hand. Doing some English and history. Both were a little faster then I thought they would have been.

Our chatting was still little to nothing as we worked. But that was ok, we were getting it done and that was all that matter.

I guess Hikaru was a tap wrong;_ Mr. Bad Boy _is not really that horror-able, just was unshapely rough to get use to.

Science and the rest were a breeze, I didn't know we did it before he got here, as I saw the work was all done, and it was very late.

"Well, I guess we're done." He says as he was packing up.

"Yes, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome."

_Yes this wasn't awkward at all. _

He left some sheets on the table. I grabbed them and handed to him, but he didn't take them. Telling me that they were some practice ones I should do and give to him at school.

Wants to see what I can on my own and see if the tutoring is still needed or not. Then his cell went off.

"Hello?"... "Yeah, just got done."

Oh, it was Haruhi.

"Sure I'll go pick something up, what do you need?" Starting to look for a paper in his bag and a pencil, jotting down something. "Ok, we got: eggs, milk, bread, some meat . . . "

Oh, commoner shopping; wonder what that's like?

"See you later then, tellbye to _uncle_ for me."

"Your work is never ends, does it?"

He was a commoner with a high class background, how could I not play with that.

"Well, yeah, you could say that."

Putting his cell in his bag, zipping it up and grabbing his helmet.

"I don't just tutor spoiled, rich kids. That would be just a bore."

He knows how to play dirty, good, so this won't be one-sided.

"Oh, so you don't like royalty." Now I know I am being full of myself but it was fun to say.

"If you mean inbreeding to keep the bloodline from being weak?"

Low blow.

"Then sure, lets go with that."

This guy knows the rules and plays by them.

"Not all families inbreed . . . any more."

If I want too win, I got to keep this going until he's got nothing left to say.

"I can tell, but who knows what you and your brother do when no ones around."

I am going to lose if he plays that card, better call it quiets and play this another time. I can always get him next time. His play was maybe better then Hikaru and mine, with some drilling needed to do. We'll just play it by ear. I got to try this on my brother when he get's home with mother from work.

"You know how win these things, don't you?"

We were right at outside with the tell-offs still going. I found them fun. He walked backwards, not missing a step as we kept jerking each other, til he goes to his ride.

I think this new toy will be just as fun with both of the Fujiokas this time.

Seeing him put his bag in a compartment under the seat of his black and gray-sliver, two-sitter Suzuki GSX-R. That was maybe my dream bike when I was younger, at least three years back.

I envy this boy now, but it gave me a thought about him now. So a commoner's life, knows upperclass people, has money which seems to pop out of knowing where when he wants it.

This boy was very unreal and yet here he was.

"See you at school." Calling out before placing the helmet on, his long hair trailed out from under it, giving it some kind of a tail.

I yelled out my reply as he turns on his bike and started to zoom out of the drive way. Leaving just a little bit of burnout on the path, which could be washed out or paint over in no time.

Heading back inside to grab the sheets to work on. More side notes were written just in case if I do badly. Only saying that because he drew a winking smile face with its tongue sticking out. I guess he got the last say. He's good.

Moving on, seeing what I had to do, it looks easy, but who knows? Cleaning the table and headed to my share room to get this work done. Calling a goodnight to servants when they pass by.

Once getting to the bedroom, setting the papers on the table. Peek at the clock. I had about two hours before mother and Hikaru would be coming home, better to get to work done and see if this tutoring thing really did help.

Half through the sheets, and I understood it, I felt quite good about myself as I kept going. A maid knocked and came in, saying that mother and Hikaru were home, then she left with a soft click of door shutting.

I took it to no mind of what she said as I kept working. But I guess that was ended shortly when brother came in and surprise hugged me. Asking why I didn't come down to greet them home.

My answer was _studying_, no joke.

Seeing as we had the same math, he got his book out and did the same. We also worked on other things as well. Hikaru talking off about how his night went while he was with mother at the fashion house.

I for once, didn't take a word into what he was saying. Because this was mostly what he wants to do. But I'm starting to have second thoughts if I want to fallow my mother's foot steps or even father's at the moment. My mind was somewhere else and showed signs of coming back anytime soon.

I wonder to why that is?

The next day came by, and it caught me off guard, but I was ready. I saw Takahiro and Haruhi talking at the front gate when the driver drops us off. Hikaru wasted no time to bring himself involved in what they were doing.

I took my time, planing out any come-offs to Takahiro. Our little game was no where close to be over. When I became in eye range. Haruhi, the host dog, said _hi _to me first; not happily but it was something; while Takahiro and Hikaru had their own talk off.

I felt kind of left out for a moment. Until one comment was directed to me, the war was on. Two to one, and I know me and brother had the upper hand on this.


	6. Knowing More

Chapter 5: Knowing More

The host club has come to be a second home to me, and I also, have come to see why Tamaki wanted us to join in the first place. As the weeks go by, I am starting to see the world more then _Us _and _Them_, maybe us shutting people out was a mistake. Well maybe, not this French girl, Renge; what a pain.

Helping others was also fun. Seeing Tamaki freak out about Haruhi losing her first kiss was just too much for anyone.

Renge needs to know when to back off, again, the manger, pain in the ass. Even Hunny doesn't like her and he likes everyone.

I still can't believe she almost got Haruhi hurt because of a film, Takahiro took the blow, cutting his shoulder, but other than that, he said he was fine, and Haruhi just hurt her eyes because of her contacts.

The movie and cast changing was a waste of time and money . . . quoted from Kyoya.

We did score a lot with this topical theme we had. Takahiro took such a long time in the changing room. Made me wonder what he was doing, until I saw him give a case of cover-up back to Kyoya. Now I'm thinking scars or tattoos. Or both!

This new week of school, was just a mind-boggling for me. Well I'm just glad I don't have to deal with a tutor anymore. Grades are up. And he is away from me. That's all I needed.

Did I mention that this girl, Renge, is a pain? I just want to point that out for everyone in the world to get that message. You see her, run, just run.

I also found that Hunny has a really bad side, not a rumor, a fact. A reason why he still takes naps. I never feared for my life so much until that day. Tea spilled on his bun-bun, I was about to kiss mine good-bye.

Before Mori came in saying his bunny wanted some tea and got it all over himself. A very childish lie. And then Takahiro comes up to them with hot water and soap to help rid of the tea. He'd shown to fear when Hunny woke up and still had the cheek to go near him.

Nerves made of steel? Maybe?

That was until I saw a fight go on outside of the school's gate. Hikaru or I couldn't make it out, but Haruhi, who was with us while we headed over to music room three, for hosting.

Fear was clear on her face and bolted over to the group.

We had gone after her; she became like a little sister to us that we wanted to adopt. She had to be undamaged. The very words that left my brother's mouth.

As we got closer; most of the people left already. There was only one on the ground and it was Takahiro.

Bad thoughts started to enter my brain.

I shook it off as I kept an eye for those jerks to come back. Haruhi pulling out her handkerchief and wipe away some blood of her _brother's _face.

"Takahiro, you ok?" Haruhi kept his face clean, so she could see him better.

Hikaru started to call the others on his cell, telling where we were and what happened. Haruhi always seems so calm; I never saw her like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And pushed away her hand from touching him.

His other hand stayed on his lap, it was too banged up to move at all. His uniform destroyed in the fight. I could see new and old marks that made their home on his body. I could also see a hint of some black ink as well on his upper shoulder-blade.

So he did have a tattoo.

Again that thought of a Yakuza popped in head. But if it was true, he would in a D class, not an A class.

He started to stand up, when the others had finally found us. Mori made it in time to tell to him stay seated. Takahiro did as he was told. For once without force.

"Who did this?" Tamaki's voice, sounded so much more vicious, when he found Haruhi on the ground from when were making that movie. "Takahiro . . . "

He didn't say a word, but it was all King needed.

"Was it them?"

He only nodded.

_Them_?

Them who?

What's going on?

"I think we better head inside and handle the matters not in the open like this." Kyoya said, and started to leave.

Hunny pulled Mori and Haruhi with him.

Tamaki asked first to Takahiro if he could stand; only saying it hurt too much on his left leg.

King and Hikaru helped him up and half-carry, half-dragged him to music room three.

I followed behind, Looking around one last time and saw nothing. Those kids were long gone, but I had this feeling; they would be back.

It didn't take long for us to reach the hosting room, and have the club closed for a short time of the day.

"Takahiro, why did they come here?" Tamaki asked the moment the door was lock on the inside with everyone in.

"I don't really know, Tamaki, I was just out for a bit, because I was going seeing some friends during lunch. I guess they stalk me until they knew I was alone."

"Still, you could have told someone you were leaving school grounds. I'm sure Mori or Hunny would have gone with you."

That mother and child thing was kicking in again.

"Does anything hurt?" Kyoya asked, when he came back with a first-aid kit from a storage room we had.

"Just the hand and left kneecap."

"Who would do this?" I just couldn't help myself but take the chance.

"I guess your two are not fully informed of this."

"No."

"It was my cousins, let's leave it at that."

"What?"

"Brother, stay calm, something like this has happen before. Don't freak out." A hushed whisper played between me and my brother.

"Still, hearing something like this."

"Will they be back?"

"I don't think so, it was mostly for some fun to them. So no, I don't think they'll be back."

"Have they done this a lot?"

"Since I could remember."

"A reason why he's under a different name and far away from them. Thou, we can't do much now, with them knowing what school he's going to."

"But why Fujioka?"

"Our mothers were close friends in high school, and it was a good enough reason to take him in."

This was just maybe too much to take in. Ok, so the brother/sister thing is a myth. They are close; that is for sure, but not by blood. He's a black sheep to his family, and again, I don't know who.

What could he have done being such a bad luck sign to the family of his?

The word _were _had such a bad feeling to it, I know Haruhi's mom passed away when she was young.

Did that mean, Takahiro's mom is gone too? And what of his father, I know Haruhi still has hers around. Not half siblings . . . I hope.

"Takahiro, we need to set some ground rules." Tamaki said, once Kyoya was done wrapping him up.

"Oh, great. More rules."

"Takahiro." There was a warning in not one voice, but three.

"For as long as you're at this school, you'll not, and I repeat, will not leave the school grounds unless someone is with you."

Tamaki did not say, but it was an order from a wise older brother to a foolish younger brother.

"And another, if this happens again, please tell me or any one of the host club. We'll help you. That's all I ask."

I have never heard so much hurt in King's cheerful voice before.

Takahiro nodded, again he started to stand and he was able to stay up. His face covered in black and blue discoloring shapes. His clothes far from being but be called nothing but rags now. Going over to Haruhi who had his bag and took it. Saying he was going to change and if hosting was still on.

I could tell Tamaki was going to say no, but Kyoya spoke out first saying on if he was able to handle it with no problems.

"A fight is one thing; girls are another." He said with a batter grin.

His _Bad Boy _aura was back and it was oozing for some action from the female population. We did hosting and profits went up with Takahiro's _new look _that the girls saw.

It alone paid the two hours we lost when had the club closed for a bit. A reason to make Kyoya happy for the short lost. Shadow King was for sure a happy camper after that.

I walked by from Takahiro's table, girls just wanted to know what to happen to him. Most of them just stared at him because of the clothes he wore. A rip-up black tee with faded blue jeans. His school's shoes really worked out with the outfit.

I guess he does have some fashion sense when it comes to girls.

The girls were just sucking in every word he said, I just wanted to laugh so badly of how easily they could be pleased. But that would be rude of a host while on the floor.

But the thought died fast when I heard a grunt of anguish. I turn to see Takahiro in pain, I was about to rush over when I heard.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Fujioka-san."

"Naw, Chika-Hima, it's fine. No harm." He gritted out through his teeth. Knows how to put a brave face.

Tamaki's going to be freaking out when he finds out thou.

"Kaoru, hey, where's that tea?"

I hear my brother call out to me and snaps back to what I was doing and rushed back over to the table Hikaru and I were working at.

"Daydreaming again, I hope it was of me."

A lovely brotherhood started to play out as he moved his finger under my chin to face him.

"That must be the only one thing on your mind."

"I would never replace you, Hikaru, I would be a fool if I did."

The girls; a hook-line-and sinker.

Hosting was over before we knew it.

Haruhi and Takahiro were the first to leave and go to a hospital. She would use his phone when the doctor knows what was really hurt.

Mori took Hunny by the shoulders home; seeing as the childish boy had murder written clear on his face. Best to make sure he just went home and nowhere else.

Hikaru was going to call for a limo, but I took the chance and talk with Kyoya and Tamaki for a moment.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I hear Tamaki ask right a way when I came in earshot.

"Nothing looks to fallacious. His hand was really bad, but he should be fine."

"I don't want to lose my baby brother, Kyoya."

"You won't Tamaki, I promise." And then he saw me. "Yes, Hitachiin."

"Why did this happen?"

"Mostly for money and a title."

I was shock to hear this.

"I know, something very simple as this and only comes in bloodshed."

"Does he hold the family title?"

"When he becomes twenty, he'll own the family names and the rest will get nothing."

"Harsh, don't you think?"

"When his grandfather declared it, no one could say otherwise. So only anger was the outcome of this."

"Does he even want it?"

"I can't say."

"I know Takahiro when he was just a baby, he'll know if he wants this or not. I know baby brother will make the right choice in this."

"Kaoru, let's go, the limo is waiting."

I turn to face Hikaru and nodded, looking back at the other two. "Good-bye, Senpais."

"Good-bye."

"See you next week."

And I was out the door. Coming to see brother waiting for me by, the limo and we got in. The ride was quiet. We didn't say a word. The silence was fine for the time being, until it must have gotten to Hikaru. Someone had to say something and fast.

"When that happen, did you have a flashback by any chance?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So did I."

"I wonder what happened to him?"

"By how his family was? He might be dead."

"Don't say that. He was the first."

"We were in girl clothes back then . . . that doesn't make him anything."

"You're lying."

"Prove that I am then. Give me proof."

"Your looking for it in Haruhi, am I right?"

"Haruhi? Why her of all people?"

"Because she did it without even trying and got it right. He did as well."

"That doesn't come close to what I think."

"I miss him, too, brother."

"If he, as you said, is dead, could we have handled it?"

"I don't know, brother, I don't think I could."

"Then I guess together; the answer is _maybe_."

Was the answer really _maybe _or was it just a cover up to what we didn't want to know? Hiro was a boy we cared for very much.

How could we handle if he was gone–dead–and we didn't know it.

What would we do; if it came to that? A boy of few people to be able to tell us apart, could we really?

I don't think I could.

Right when we got home, we went to bed early with not much to bother with dinner. We wanted sleep. The past was too painful to think of food. Even with what was happening now made it even harder to drink some tea.

When I was too tired to stay up, Hikaru did it for the both of us to wait for one phone call. From Haruhi of news of Takahiro or maybe from the past that never seems to leave us alone.

Or should I say; _leave me alone_.


	7. Short Recall

Chapter 6: Short Recall

Let's do a brief recollection of what has happened. Over a few mouths have passes now, and things were getting better. Well if you don't add, trying to keep Haruhi's secret a secret.

I did fine out that Takahiro does have a tattoo on his back; it's a snake. I thought it was very interesting.

Anyway . . . Moving to the fake fight Hikaru and I did so we could go over to Fujioka's household; meeting a wacky kid who wants to be like King–very, creepy thought–to win some girl over; I had no idea that King and his_ little brother _could play the piano–together–so well.

Then going to a fake breach; only to lose Hunny in the making. Takahiro jumps in to go after him when Mori slips; that only makes him a softie. A true bad boy would have never done it, he would play it cool and let others worry. But that is not as worst to what that cursed Kyoya did, to only fine out the thing was for research and we were the test rats.

I'm just glad to have them–Hunny and Takahiro–back safely after that little catastrophe we had.

"Next time, Kyoya; if you want to help us relax, just don't."

Later on, we did go to a real breach and it was fun. I for once saw Takahiro's tattoo, in full view to see the _Black Mamba _that rested on his back. Lot of our customs loved it and just swooned at the sight of it.

I never really did see him hang with anyone; he just did a lot of deep water diving. I had never seen him so mad after what happens to Haruhi; I really thought the cops were going to take him away, after the beating he did a small group of guys that pushed her into the water, right off a cliff.

But what made anyone's day, when he went ape-shit on Tamaki when we found him and Haruhi; who by the way, was blinded and ears plugged. It was Straight S&M in Takahiro's eyes.

"Tamaki, you're a dead man!" And he just jumps on him, a nice little brotherly fight . . . I think.

"No wait, it's not what it looks like!" That plea of his, felled to a deaf ear.

If there was one club that should have never been made in this world; it's the Zuka Club. A group of men-hating girls and after Haruhi. Takahiro was sure that wasn't going happen. From what I found out, is that the leader of the Zuka Club and him are thin ice with each other.

Even more when Tamaki was brought up now and then. They are close. Tamaki was so worried that Haruhi would leave; we had to dress up like girls, so that Haruhi knew we cared about her and want her to stay and forgive us. Well, not Takahiro. For she could never be mad at him; no matter what he could have done. Oh wait, he never has so far.

We did most of the dirty work. I was glad that even after all that work; Haruhi wasn't going to leave. But I had a feeling we didn't see the last of the Zukas. They would be back.

"Black Mamba? Your tattoo?"

"That's a long story."

But we forgot about them with our Halloween party and had a blast. Its best not to dwell on things you can't stop if you don't when they'll happen.

First time ever coming to commons' land, it was very different to the high-class. Or if any of us would see Haruhi in girl clothes; well minus the evil look she gave us when we showed up without say.

It was strange not to see Takahiro with her, only to find out; he was home and sleeping–when he should have cleaned up–when we enter the Fujioka's domain.

Would anyone find it funny to say a person was found in nothing but boxer shorts and a tank-top, not taking in everything around them; until your friend, sidekicks you to wake up. And all he had to was clean up, puts on some plants, and call it a day.

And wanting us to leave, I might add.

"I don't want them here." A voice called out on the other side of the closed-door bedroom, not taking in mind that we were just outside.

"Oh, well, get dress and come help me." Haruhi said back, making tea, not putting up with the whining.

"Fine!"

Commoner life style is very weird, but too much fun to pass up.

We started to get up and go when Haruhi needed to go shopping, again, this is something, no one should miss with low-class food shopping. As we start to head out, my eye catches something and looks fully at it.

On a shelf where the bedroom is; there is a photo of a couple. A tall dark-skin man with even darker hair and dark blue/green eyes, smiled with whom arms were wrapped around a short petite Japanese woman with big-doe brown/light gray eyes and a shy smile with light brownish hair. I already saw what Haruhi's mother looked like. So those two must be . . .

"Kaoru, you coming?"

"Yeah."

A woman passed us and headed into the room we just left.

Could that have been?

Yet, right as Hikaru and I walked back to find a pissed off parent, a very-soon-to-be dead Tamaki, a confused Haruhi, and a shock Takahiro when he comes back as well to see all this.

"Yeah, show him whose boss, Uncle Ranka." I hear him say behind us.

Ranka; working name and male, is Haruhi's dad-ish mom and Takahiro's _uncle_.

Ranka and Tamaki act too much alike; I can't see how the younger Fujiokas can handle them both. And it seems that out of all the boys Haruhi is around; Takahiro is the only one, Ranka, trusts the most.

Hint-hint; talks about who will deflower his little angel.

That alone made Takahiro leave the room; excusing that there was food shopping to do. On cue, Haruhi goes with him.

They ditch us, how cruel are they.

And we then follow the moment Ranka struck a cord in Tamaki's mind; making him flee.

Finding them later; kind of spoiled child, worry mother, and a grumpy dad was the show we saw play out before us. This day just became so much more fun for us.

At the end of the day, these were the words that were said. "Please, if you guys do this again." Takahiro said, as he ushered us to the cars. "Call first."

Have you ever met someone who gets crabby if they don't get sweets? I have; and let me tell you. It's not fun at all. And I hope to never repeat that again. But, the plus side was being characters from an all time classic tale; _Alice in Wonderland_.

The un-fun parts, were when the Newspaper Club was after Tamaki's backgrounds. Takahiro did not take that kindly.

"Touch, Tamaki, in any way, I promise you . . . the next story will be your last." Holding a fist of clothing of the head of the Newspaper club to meet his raging face.

"Takahiro, easy."

Kyoya, it's going to take more than just words, with that rage of his.

But, I could tell the Newspaper Club took his words to heart. They must have messed with him before when they were younger.

Or when Haruhi did badly on a test and had to retake it, it was just worse when_ Miss. Monotone _came to help. That is something I won't go into detail with. Sorry. Tamaki took most of the beating, not much I can say.

And this is where we end it.


	8. The Rooftop's Thoughts and Plans

Chapter 7: The Rooftop's Thoughts and Plans

I have taken notice that I and Hikaru don't hang out much anymore. I was mostly on my own now. Sure I talked with some of my classmates that I really didn't know well, but, it was no where close, then what was going on with Hikaru and Haruhi. They seem close now . . . and I was out of the loop. But it didn't bother me at all, now that I think about it.

It was around lunch time and I wanted a new view to look at, while eating. So I sneaked up to the roof, closed by where the clock tower was. Thinking this was a great idea and no one was insight as I took a seat near the edge and started to eat.

The silence made the food tasteless, but it was ok, the view made the tasted dense-out and I didn't care. It was hot out. A sliver of sweat rested on my brow as I sat right under the sun. Summer was coming close and that meant vacation time.

Plans! I got to make some plans. Maybe Hikaru would like to do something, just the two of us.

I was so caught in my own thoughts, which I almost miss this shadow that hovered over me. It made me twist around behind me, to see Takahiro standing–leaning, really–by the door that I enter from.

Wait, is this where he mostly runs off to, when he wasn't with his friends?

I feel like I enter into bad grounds on hunting season. And the shooter had found his prey.

"I didn't think anyone else knew this spot." He said, and his voice was very calm.

He wasn't mad, which was good.

"What are you doing here anyway . . . "

He didn't know which twin I was, but with Haruhi, he got it every time? No help. Ha, ha.

"Kaoru." I told him, I was giving him a break, with the wild mouth off we've had lately. "So, this where you always run off to?"

"I don't like crowded places."

I was right, yes, Hikaru owns me two weeks of homework.

"And what are you doing here? You're normally with you walking-mirror."

"Hikaru is busy with Haruhi now, and I didn't want to be a third-wheel."

"I thought Haruhi would be the third-wheel?"

"No, I guess you could say; we're trying to open up to others in a way."

"I think it's more of a replacement; if you're up here, Kaoru."

"No buddy asked you, about what you thought of this." I was getting a tick-off at the moment.

"Then go back to your clone, and make some friends and not mope up here!"

"Is that what you're doing to stay away from Haruhi?!"

He didn't say a word, but moved closer to me.

I had no place to run at the moment, even the low fence blocked me from going anywhere, as he towered over me. I felt so much fear and actually small at that very moment. Both hands on each side of me. Cornered I was.

A giant cat to a baby mouse.

"Haruhi doesn't always need me around . . . and she knows it. If that, was the case; she would be up here with me and having lunch."

His face got even lower, and the feeling of concrete was pressing hard into my back. I didn't know what to do.

"Did you ever think that maybe I just like to be alone every once in a while and think? I am human you know?"

"Still, she's your friend; sister almost. You should be with her while you have the chance."

"I think if she wanted me around; I wouldn't be up here."

He broke his trap of his, slid next to me, and look over the edge. Again, with that look of deep thought.

"I am glad she doesn't come up here."

"Why?"

"Because then, she won't be the wonderful person, she is now."

I never thought he was so alone before. But I guess, I have looked at the cover of the book for so long; I never bothered reading the first page of this story.

I guess there is no better time than now.

"Takahiro, summer's coming up soon . . . and I was wondering . . . do you maybe want to hang out some time?"

"Thanks, but I got stuff I got to do over the summer."

"Oh, what?"

He glanced at me, seeing if I was worthy of this kind of thing.

"Do you like music?"

"Some types, yeah, why?"

He started to reach into his pant's pocket and pulled out a small filer of some kind. A _Battle of the Bands _title was the first thing that caught my eye. Information was below it. Oh, he likes to play music.

Must be that loud punk stuff or something along those lines? I saw what date it was going to happen on. It was a few days after school was out.

"Do you want to come?"

"What?" My head zipped up to meet his eyes, did he really say what I think he said. There is no way he did.

"You heard me." He gave a lopsided grin. "You want to come along. It going to be fun and I would be happy to see a face I knew while I played."

"Haruhi's not going?"

"Her father would never let her go to this and he knows I never let anything bad happen, but she's got summer work to do."

"And why me?"

"Better you then Tamaki."

Oh, that is a good reason.

"So what do you say?"

"What do I have to wear?"

"I'll take care of that."

What am I getting myself into? But how my heart pump about this, I couldn't turn it down. It was something new and undocked land. I couldn't pass this up, I wanted to meet Takahiro's band-mates he was very proud of, that got him and themselves this far.

So we made plans to meet at my place, seeing as Hikaru and the others had some Host Club things to take care of, and we were not needed. We were able to go home early. He wanted to see what I had to wear to this _BOTB_–as Takahiro called–and not be an embarrassment to him.

How dare he say that? But I think it was also true.

Seeing as I looked through my share closet. Was there anything that Takahiro won't keel over out of pure horror at the sight of? It was still day time, and the music-off wouldn't be until late at night and next up coming morning.

I was so busy looking for something to wear; sounds of tires shirking, the knock of a door, the maid's voice, or the sound of plastic bags falling on a bed spread. Were all brushed off as I looked for an outfit.

"Hey, Kaoru, you can come of the closet now." Someone said behind me. "It's ok if your gay."

That struck a cord with me. Must only be that person, I so want mother and father to fired.

"What did you say? I would . . . "

Oh. It was Takahiro, not a maid. My face burned up so fast. I felt like a campfire ready to roast something when I saw Takahiro relax on my shared bed.

Once again the hair was pulled back, his whole look was rips and leather. His worn-out biker boots hanged just outside of the bed's edge, not to get anything on it. He'd change his face-markers as well; ones on his right ear hanged a little more than the left's. His lips had flat navy blues. Eyebrows and noise match with black studs instead of his normal silvers.

I know he changes the tongue pierce a lot, so I don't know what it was. His fingerless gloves now gray-white not just plain black was tapping on his chest as he just lay there, like a lazy cat were to do when mocking his master.

"You would do what?"

"Sorry, I thought you were one of the maids." And I duck back into the closet.

"You can stop looking; I got something for you." That may me pop right out, now seeing the bags by his huge booted feet. He tosses me the smallest bag to me first. "See if they fit."

I look inside and see a few shirts in it. All had common colors, but the designs were different. I started to take off my shirt that I already had on, not caring if Takahiro was here.

I soon hear him get off the bed and started to move around the room to keep himself busy, as I work on making my outfit with clothes I would never buy on my own. I pick out the first shirt that was gray and had _Ozzy Osborne _on it, with his face screaming in anger. It looks nice but a flake too big. Tried another one; this one had _All-American-Rejects_ with the background from _Gives You Hell_. It fit well.

"I like it."

I heard Takahiro say and then moved to another bag, tossing some jeans to me.

"These will go well with that shirt."

And he was right as I change and looked into the mirror. Again, shock as I was wearing clothes that were not even from a good name brand, but I like them. It was different.

"Kaoru, come here for a moment."

"What for?"

I asked as I moved closer, I see him pull out two pairs of shoes. One was red and white checkers; as the other was a gray background with three black strips that cross over three forest green stripes.

"I didn't know what your size was, so I got two sizes and different choices."

"I hope the red and white fit then."

"You like the pair, too?"

He handed them to me and I tried them on my sock cover feet. And thank god; they fit.

"So, you're a size five in women's."

"Are my feet really that small?"

I couldn't help but pout at that.

"Yeah, I guess, I was hoping that pair was in a mens but they didn't have it at the store . . . "

"No it's fine, but I'm glad they fit."

"Ok then."

He then pulled out one last thing and I wish he didn't.

"What is that?"

"An ear-pierce gun."

"And why do you have it?"

"To put this in."

He showed me a small stud that was black and if you look carefully at it, was really a rose.

"It will be painless . . . and it's just for this thing; afterwards, you can take it out."

"What next? Make-up and hairdo?"

"You catch on fast, rich kid."

And he started to move in for the kill.

**Someone, help me!**

After the most _**traumatic**_ moment of my life ever happen, we were ready.

Takahiro making a last phone calls to his band-mates that he is to be there to that site soon. I told a maid that if any one of my family asks, I was hanging out with a buddy from school. Keeping it simple and less problematic when I got home.

Seeing no car and only his motor bike; which is named_ O' Glory _as he said once when Tamaki touched it without his say, and his face met earth once again.

There were also two helmets this time. One was his _darling _smoke gray with dark red claw marks on each side. The other, which was my favorite color, orange, that had black letters that imprinted tiger on each side.

I had a light blush to that; knowing why he picked that one, because Hikaru said that once at the club whiling we were hosting; calling me a tiger in bed once. A lie I might add; it's not true.

"Here you go." Takahiro said, with maybe a small smirk, as he passes said helmet to me.

"You every road one before?"

"Never." Saying as I looked over the beauty before me. "Being in a high-class family; you don't get to do things like others can."

"Well then, are you in for a treat." He told me as he put on his helmet, his thin dark eyeglass was I could see of his face before I put on my mine, and saw the same way he did.

Very dust, that's all I can say.

Takahiro glided over to O' Glory and started her engine, hearing it roar to life. I almost just out of my skin the moment the switch flips. His hand reaches out for me to take. There was still a chance to back out of this and stay home.

I kept telling myself that; even when I grabbed his hand and straddled on the back. Leaning when he did and zooming out of the driveway. Only thinking; what could go wrong?

Everything was passing so fast, it felt like I was time traveling to an unknown land and I didn't care where it could be.

Seeing many lights of Tokyo City fly by.

The motor's thunder-callings echos though my helmet.

My grip never losing on the hold of Takahiro's waist.

The feeling of turns and curves made the blood in me pump faster and faster, matching to the speed we were going it felt like.

My whole body, is just feeling weightless and legs becoming jelly from the vibrations. This was a moment I would never give up in a century-plus.

I could tell we were almost to the place, as the speed started to die down to a stop; I was already missing it.

No more flying.

I take the chance to check around, we were in Tokyo, that was for sure. Where or what part of it? I had no idea. We were near a park, where there were a lot of people were grouping at, chatting away about whatever it may be.

Must be where the bands would be playing?

"Carter!" A voice called out, I was a baud confused to hear that.

"Ren, Psychs, what's up?" Takahiro called back to the voice, where I see two people; who are no doubt the names he called them. "Where's Bo?"

"Getting the stuff ready." A tall, lanky boy said with mid-shoulder colored blond and tinted blue hair that covered his lime green eyes, his face covered in make-up. His clothes match to what Takahiro was wearing.

"Who's this?" The other with black with tinted red short bobbed hair to his ears, his light brown eyes look right at me, as I took off my helmet.

"This is a buddy of mine from school." Takahiro stated as he did the same with his helmet and put his bike in park the moment I got off it. "Be nice you two." A playful warning.

"Hey, any buddy of yours; is a buddy of ours." Blonde said, holding out his hand for a shake.

"The name is Psychs."

I shook his hand but didn't give him my name.

"And mister quiet here is Ren, don't mind him; he doesn't bite . . . hard."

I recoiled my hand at those words. And he just laughs.

The one named Ren punch him in the shoulder. "Don't be an asshole." And shook my hand. At least someone was taking Takahiro's words to heart.

"Takes one to know one." And Psychs bolted saying he was going to help Bo out.

"Don't mind him, his mouth his faster than his brain." Ren said as he took my helmet and Takahiro's. "Carter, we got another ten minutes before this thing starts. Get this guy ready and be on stage."

"Right, Ren, be there. Ten minutes."

Stating in few words and with that, Ren walked away putting the helmets in a van that Psychs and the one who must be Bo got out of and started for the park.

"Carter?"

"A stage name, we all have one." He said as we headed into the park, finding a place to see the bands perform.

This area was huge. And there were still people coming in. This band thing must be a big deal.

"This should be good." And stop near the front of the stage and close to where an exit picket sign was placed.

He pulled up his leather jacket sleeve to see the time on his watch.

"Ok, and you'll be fine here. If anything feels wrong, followed that exit; it goes behind the stage. Just ask for the lead singer of the Rebel Dragons and they'll let you in."

I only nodded, as he took the said exit to the stage to go get ready. I stood; looking around, I feel so out-of-place, but seeing how others dress like, I felt like one of them. I calmed at the sudden sight of others around me.

Starting to smile of the title of _Carter's _band was called. I don't why, but it works with how they dress and their make-up. I think it was a copy of what another band did, _Kiss_; I think would be close to it, but the makeup was not as thick as _Kiss_.

The stage lights were setting and the first band came up. _Black Smoke _and their playing was so loud, I don't even think there were any words to it. It sounded so bad, I thought I lost my hearing before they even started, but to the rest of the crowed it was into the music.

I was totally going to lose my hearing after this thing was over. But the next thing I knew I was jumping around and dancing along like everyone else was with the music that was playing. I was having a blast.

Another band came up and to their name: _Hyper Power_; so was their music. I couldn't feel my legs after them. Few more bands later and numbness of limbs.

_Rebel Dragons _was on stage and they got the loudest applause in the place. And this music was something anyone could love, and I know I did.

Takahiro was giving it his all with his voice, Ren was on lead guitar, Psychs on base guitar, and Bo who was drums; he looks like an older version of Hunny but with the color sliver blond-green hair with black tints.

This is what they looked on stage; what did they look like off stage? Takahiro or should I say _Carter _I already know. But, what about the rest?

This night was just awesome. A few more bands play and winners were said to who got to keep playing for prizes. Rebel Dragons were still in the top seven. I hope they can make. They're really good. Right now it was a fifteen minute break.

I took the chance and lay against a big tree; anything to keep my legs from falling apart. The cool breeze felt good against my harm skin from all that messing around I did. I look up to the sky; seeing a few stars and part of the moon through the trees' branches and leaves.

It was so peaceful, I wonder why I never found this place before?

There was a tap on shoulder and I turn to face who it was. It was Takahiro with a bottle of water.

"Here, thought you like something to drink after all that _parachuting _you were doing."

With my cheek already red from _parachuting_, I just shrugged and gladly took the bottle. It was heaven on my lips. Never thought I was that thirty. "Thanks." Before taking another sip.

"You having fun?"

"By far the most fun every." I smiled with my reply. And it was the truth. "What's the prize by the way . . . if you don't mind me asking?"

"A recording deal and take off money. Something my band-mates need. Reason why we can't lose one, not this time, this one is going for broke at this moment."

"So you're doing this to help your friends?"

"Yeah. So? You think after seven tries, I would just give up on them, I might come off as a _bad boy_, doesn't mean I have to live up to the title."

"You're such a softie and I don't mean just with Haruhi. Others too." Again the truth.

He shrugs, his make-up must have hidden any true feelings of what I said. There was really more to him and I'm glad I didn't miss it.

"Why are you here?"

"To do what I love."

"So it's a win-win?"

"Yeah, the guys get the money to help their families and I get to share what I love to others."

"Softie."

"Keep in mind; I'm your ride home."

"You won't leave me."

"Oh, what makes you say I wouldn't."

"The others would worry and the guilt would kill you. And besides, you always put others before yourself; that's just who you are."

I only stated that, for that I think I finally in someway . . . Decode him.

He didn't say anything after that. Just said he'd be back after this next hour, and the winner would be called out for one last song. This was what everyone was waiting for.

Who was the master of the bands and who were his/her fools?

Two bands were left; _Kill Me Tomorrow _and _Rebel Dragons_.

They were both so close in greatness.

It was for sure to be a hard choice. Then finally the announcer came up to the stage. The prize check and document-roll in his hand with the microphone in the other.

"In the many years of up starters of the music life; let give a shout to those before and the newcomers."

A big wave loudness came soon after, blood pumping with excitement, I think I heard myself over everyone else. Oh god, I hope no one was really thinking that. That would be so bungle-some is that happen.

"Yeah! So let hear it for the new winners of the year."

His helper came up and had the envelope ready, and started to open it.

"And the winner is . . . "

Do these kind of things always take so long? He took a quiet glance around and had the mic ready with a shout.

"Rebel Dragons!"

They won. They won! I knew they could do it. I was calling out their stage names who looked my way through the crowd and waved over. Smiles clear on their faces. This must have the best moment for them.

Psychs did a brake-dance of happiness.

Ren bowed and just jump in the air in pure bliss that they won.

Bo started to thanks to everyone there in rapping.

I swear–but it could have been the lighting–that Takahiro had tears in his eyes. But nevertheless; they did it! The announcer then asked them to play one last song after they shook hands with the second up comers.

The lead singer from the other band must have said something to Takahiro as he smirked and gave a nod. Then once the stage had just had them, they got their instruments and started to play. I moved up closer to the stage, calling out in pure enormousness to them of their winnings.

Takahiro's grinning face was all I needed for a "thank you" back. And I kept cheering until I knew my voice was no more but a whisper.

"That was awesome!" Psychs howled, rolling back into the van as the others stood around it. He bonked his head on the metal floor and gave a quiet _ow, _but ended up laughing.

"Yo, man, those chumps never saw it coming man, they like, choke." Bo called in a very city accent with a childish grin that reminded me of Hunny.

Ren was just having a silent cheer of his own, until. "It must have been the lucky charm Carter brought."

"Yeah, Carter, you little buddy brought us the gold!"

"No, I don't think I really did anything."

I scratched out the best I could in my worn-out voice, but the others didn't mind. It was normal for them; like when they don't have their makeup on, they're just part of the crowd of millions of people.

"Are you kidding?!"

Psychs jumped out of the van stood in front of me.

"Carter said that he told you everything about us and how much you wanted to hear us play. No way we would let a fan down!"

"In truth, Psychs was a tad focus on base than before. And Ren spoke out louder through his guitar."

And then looking at Bo.

"I never heard such great rhythm until that moment on the stage."

Takahiro then looks to me.

"You're one good lucky charm, Kaoru."

Well, from what I thought; I was just telling what I thinking on the roof. But wanting to hear his band play was no lie.

"I don't know what to say?"

"We should be the ones saying thanks." Ren said, then added. "You even got Carter to put more feeling in the music for its listeners."

"Oh, I guess you're welcome and I hope to hear more of it."

Being such a girl, I know, but what could, I do. They thought I was their lucky charm. I might as well play along, until this little winning high died off.

"You know, if you want to hear our music, we'll make a burn cd, if you want."

Takahiro told me, handing me another soda from a cooler that rested inside the van.

"You can have our first album before it hits stores."

"Really?"

"Sure, I don't see why not?"

Takahiro then glanced at his watch.

"Better be taking you home now, Kaoru."

"No man, don't do that, lets hang out a little more."

"Nope, sorry, I promise to take him home, before his mother freaks out."

"Oh, crying mothers."

"Yeah, you better get a move on then."

Bo handed us our helmets and waved goodbye to us.

"See you around, Lucky!"

"Bye guys! You'd rock!

"Hey, back at cha!"

I think that my high finally broke along with my voice. My legs still feeling weak from all that dancing I did. My mind still going to that one song, the band played, and how I could hear Takahiro played it for me.

He'd happened to wink to me as a sign to listen very carefully to the song, and it was wonderful. I couldn't wait for that cd. I almost lost my footing for a moment, but Takahiro got me before I even hit the ground.

"Easy, I don't want your mom thinking I got you drunk."

"You did, by intoxicating me with your music."

I said as he started the bike and our helmets were on. He made no reply, but shook his head. I grabbed him as I did before; when we got all the way home.

Feeling the same thing as before, but this time I added the loud pounding of bass and shrieking lyrics playing in my head. I never felt so alive until now. And I realized not once did I think about wanting to go home early or missing my brother.

It was just me, Takahiro, his buds, and music; that mother would find it as a sin. But I didn't care.

Through the dark eyeglass, I could see my house coming up. Again, this magic carpet ride came to a sad ending. This time, the stopping was not as loud before, but much more gentle. He turns off his bike for me to get off and remove the helmet.

"It was fun." I told him.

He lifts up the part of the eyeglass to look me in the eyes.

"Glad you did."

I was going to give him the helmet back, but he held out his hand to stop me.

"Keep it. For maybe the next time you want a ride."

"Oh, okay, thanks, see you during the summer than?"

"We'll see. I got to get back home now, I promise Haruhi I be back before one and help her out with something during summer."

"Right, well then, thanks for the greatest time ever."

"You too."

He flipped his eye-wear down and started up his bike once more, I moved out-of-the-way, to see him soar out and into the open road for home.

Rushing in the house, glad to see everyone was in bed or left to go home. I pass through the hallways. By chance, that mother's study room light was on and she was working.

Father was out cold in the master bedroom; only because he's snores the loudest of all the men in this household. I fine to see Hikaru was also out cold, half hogging the bed as well, and there was a hint of drool on my pillow. Thanks, man, I love sleeping someone else's spit.

But I shook it off and got ready for bed.

Entering the bathroom, seeing the creation of Takahiro's hands.

I look nothing to what I normally do. Hair redone to fall over half my face. Thin lines of black and sliver green makeup was under my eyes. Deeper shadow of black was on my eyelids. My lips that were a pale-peach color were covered in dark purple almost black lipstick.

It was funny of how the hair was made, with a few washable highlights and how it made me look younger almost.

The first thing I took off was the earring on my right ear.

Then staring to run the cool tap water to wash off the makeup. Taking a shower later, to rid of the highlights. I almost didn't want to do this to the hard work that Takahiro did. But I had to.

Next were washing the clothes and hiding them. Don't want mother to find them and burn them. Changing and tossing the clothes into the a great depth part of the closet for hopefully no one would find them. I think that would do it.

The earring was the last thing. Staring at it in my palm. I turn to a small Chinese design jewelry-box father gave me a few months back on my desk near my side of the bed. I never thought I was really going to use it. Since I told him that boxes like this was only for girls, but I took it anyway.

It was better than what Hikaru got. Old fashion drums. But that's what happens when you leave your father to go shopping. Its easier when a mother does it. She's knows what her children want. I lift the box's top and place the small, dark-metal rose in the box and shut it. Going to bed without another worry in mind.

Dreaming of the night all over again. And I hope not to wake up until I knew I had my fill of it.


	9. Brother Can Open Up

Chapter 8: Brother Can Open Up

Drums, guitars, loud ear-racking singing filled my dreams. Ren doing a solo and never lost the feeling. Bo rapping as Psychs brake dance to it. I could hear laughter next to me, and Takahiro was then humming a few bars. Back stage and just being them, high from they're win. This dream was a collage to what I recall of that night. The name _Lucky _was called out. It was to me; that was my name. That was what I was to them. I didn't mind it.

"Kaoru . . . " I hear a voice call my real name, I don't see anyone but the band having fun. "Kaoru . . . " Everything starts to fade and I felt sad. "Kaoru . . . answer the phone." It was Hikaru, and the sound of the cell-phone was going off. It was King's ring-tone. What does he want? Summer just started.

"No it's that baka king. You answer it."

"What does he want . . . we're only in two weeks of summer break." He answers it after taking awhile to do so, and I just wanted to go back to sleep. "Yes, Tono, what do you want?" I could only hear a little. "What? Haruhi and Takahiro are missing?" Now I'm up.

Missing, I know that after the Battle of the Bands was over, Takahiro was going to help out Haruhi with something. He was keeping it simple and then soared out of the drive way. Was he really running away? No, maybe it's just the flash backs getting to me. Yeah that's it.

"Tono, I don't really think they would run off together."..."Bankrupt would be pretty bad." No duh, dear brother, it really is. "Well, where could they have gone?"..."Karuizawa? Why would they be all the way over there?"

We all got the next helicopter to Karuizawa. The view was very nice up here. I could see the tip of where Tokyo was. I sat near the window with my brother next to me and the others took whatever seat was open after that.

Through this ride; I had this feeling that if the Fujiokas were gone and didn't tell us. I think there was a reason then. We come close to where we find out where they were staying. A very nice, bright pension came into view. Very nice, in a commoner's point of aspects. Within rang. We see someone folding sheets.

Tamaki, having eyes as a hawk, knows right a way who it is. And she didn't look that please to see us. Takahiro was no where insight. He must have been inside or out shopping for food and what not. And then we met a very loud, happy, cross-dresser named Isao by male, but by female; _"she" _was called Misuzu. The owner of the very pension we stood in. Telling us why they were here. And just hollered out.

"Takahiro!" No response was heard. "Oh, where is that boy?" And started for the kitchen.

"On break, but he's in there." Haruhi said, as she gave us a table. "He might have his headphones on."

"Oh, honestly." And enter the kitchen. The moves were swift of; talking, to music on full blast to silence, next were orders being bark at. Then the cooking came to play.

Misuzu came out, smiling happily as if nothing happens. "Haruhi, you're too easy on him."

She gave no reply.

"He can cook?" Hikaru asked, his face showing horror to whatever Takahiro was making.

Tamaki moved in fast on that. "Well, with what having a job, you have your strong points and there are some things . . . " He was cut off by a hit to the head. "Ow! What was that for, little brother?"

"Not sure if that was going to be a complement or rudeness." Takahiro said, holding a heavy tray with one hand as it was weightless. His clothes were close to what Haruhi was wearing, but a white short-sleeve shirt and pants with matching shoes, instead of the dress-like she was wearing. Black hair pulled back by a bandana like Haruhi's. A matching set for boys and girls.

"Here." Placing the plates down where colorful food of all kinds and rainbows of flavors enter everyone's noses at once. "Not sure, what you guys would like, but give these a shot." And left back for the kitchen.

"Again, lazy, but knows how to get things done." Misuzu said, but with no gloom. "So what do you think?" _"She" _asked us the moment we took a bite of food. I think I died and went to heaven.

"Takahiro! You have a gift!" Hunny called out, after trying some plum sauce angel vanilla cake.

He waved his hand through the open window that faced the dining room as he cooked some more.

I wanted to say the same thing, when I tried some Bebinca cake with a blueberry filling, but Hikaru said it was quite off. The anger he saying, was mostly putting a bitter taste to it, then what the cooking really tasted like. Saying along the lines_ "that if it's this crappy, he shouldn't cook at all_." I had no idea why he was in such a bad mood. I shook it off and went eating the cake that Hikaru refused to touch.

"Come now, no need to say such things." The owner said, and I quietly agreed. Misuzu then headed near the door of the kitchen. "Takahiro, I'll take over. Go do the weeds, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Stepping out of the kitchen, removing and handing the apron to Misuzu, taking the back door to where the gardening tools must have been.

"Hikaru, that wasn't nice."

"Is it my fault that guy can't make a simple dish?"

I didn't like where this was going. I excused myself to use the bathroom. As I enter the restroom, it was very lovely indeed. A small window went outside. I open it to get some air, leaning against the framing as I stared out to the backyard of the small inn. A heaven view was blessed to my eyes, I don't feel as tense as I did before.

"Nice, huh?" A voice broke me out my of thoughts, I turn down to the ground where the sound came from, to see Takahiro working on a flower stretch-patch below the window I lean against.

"Yeah, it's really nice." I started out with, then added. "I'm sorry about my brother."

"No harm done. Did you like it?" His arms ably rested on the edge of the windowsill without much effort.

"It was really good." I stated. "So, Takahiro's case file: commons' life, has lots of money that shows up out of nowhere, plays music of all kinds, loves to garden, clean and cooks a simple thing to a wonderful dish. Is there anything you can't do?"

He just smiles at me for a moment, before finally giving a rely, a strange at that.

"I learned in lots of ways; that if someone doesn't tone perfection in certain traits, you'll likely be shun from those you love. Can't have that, not in the way I grew up. If I am interested in it, I best learn it now, before the worst comes. Even if comes off as pointless and never get a wife or husband, what's the point really?"

"Who taught you that?"

"I wish I knew . . . but it's something that runs deep in some families. Luckily, not all."

From that, just now, I end recall knowing for a fact that not just me, but everyone in the club has been keeping tabs on him. And yet he never's tells us to buzz off. He's not scared to what we may find out about him. But maybe this will, even if it was small one.

"You know, getting a job without the school's say is against the rules, right?"

"I already know that, Haruhi's the one who brought me here. I'm innocence."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." And I started to leave, until I hear.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Well it seems that he knows nothing about me or my brother then. Kyoya found out about the rule also, and how could anyone pass up a chance like that. Keep a secret for a room to be near Haruhi. And to just piss-off Takahiro all at the same time. Hikaru had the plan already, all we had to do, was play our cards right.

Points were just going up and down. I'm thinking for a moment that we might be not winning. But no way are we going to lose that easily. Hikaru and I help around to get guests to come in and help find them a room.

Working is really hard on the bones. I just found that out and it sucks.

But hearing Tamaki in pain while fixing a fence is something like music to others ears.

Mori was close to winning, but if Hunny left, so would he. Then Kyoya, not playing at all, just watching for the fun of it. Bastard. A man who never's has to lift a finger and just milking it as he watches us have our battle.

Then just one time, he does something. To help Tamaki try to win. The piano. We were so going to lose.

"Kaoru, you finish this up, I'll go get more trash-bags."

"All right."

Haruhi soon came over to water some plants. "Where's Hikaru?"

"Went to get some trash bags."

"You guys are always together, huh?"

"Well we were, always, even at birth. I can't think of a moment if we ever came apart." Somewhat of a lie, but I wouldn't tell her that. Seeing as she was the cause of it. "But if there was anyone we could rely on. It's each other." I just smile at the thought. But again, it's a lie, with brother seeing Haruhi and being able to tell us apart. She became one of us. Takahiro had also become a part of our group as well. Without Hikaru's knowing, and that is how, it was going to stay that way.

"Oh, what pret . . . " Then a scream. I looked up to see a window coming down on me and Haruhi. I panicked, and just grabbed Haruhi. I think my back was going to be cut up after this. But I felt hands push me and Haruhi out-of-the-way. There was a small pain on my face . . . but that was it.

"Haruhi! Kaoru!" Tamaki shouts, then coming Hikaru and the others. I turn to see the window shatter. Glass covered the patio. But we were, both seem fine. Takahiro stood just outside of the rim of the glass. He must have pushed me and Haruhi. I saw blood on his hand. He was hurt, but showed no sign of pain.

"Kaoru!" I see my brother run up in front of me, holding me close. I just hugged him back. The fear finally caught up with me, and I almost broke into tears but I held strongly until we . . . finally . . . won . . . the . . . room!

Got to love it when a plan comes together. Well . . . more like a half-bake plan.

As we enter our room for the night. Hikaru just held my hand as his whole body just shook in pure terror. I try hard to relax him, telling him we won and didn't have to fall for the other plan. He nods when he knows that was true. Then there was a knock at the door. I called for whoever it was to come in. It was Takahiro holding a small tray with a bottle, cotton balls, and a box of band-Aids. He set in on the table near the bed. His right hand was wrapped up. Good, so he was fine.

"Hikaru, just add some of this on his face and banded it up." He told my brother, who just softly glared at him. "Be glad it was just a scratch. Goodnight."

"Could . . . " Hikaru, please be nice. "Could you bring up some of that cake from this morning? I lied. It was pretty good." Thank you, brother.

"Sure, be back in a moment." And he shut the door.

"What happen to his hand?"

"It must have gotten cut up when he pushed me and Haruhi out-of-the-way."

"He's not that bad, right?"

"No." I started out with. "He's more of a book with a bad cover, but the tale is worth a look in."

"It's not too late, is it?"

"In the morning, let's hang out with the gang and just have fun."

"All right, I think I can do that."

We then ended the Nox with some wonderful cake and called it a night. But half pass midnight. I heard sounds coming from outside of the window. I carefully left the bed and tiptoed over to the cool glass to peek out of it. I see Takahiro outside, doing something. I quietly left the room, glided down the stairs without a sound, and opened the backdoor. Not sure why I was doing this, but then again, I love how this book is going.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Same to you." I answer back, as I took a seat next to him on a faded-painted bench. He was woodcarving. Again, something I didn't know he could do.

"If your going to ask; I'm making a new window fame. Seeing as the other one can't be used anymore."

"I'm really sorry."

"And I told you not to do anything stupid."

"That window wasn't part of our plan. The hinges must have been old."

"No, they were setup." He stops what he was doing and look me right in the eye. "Which one of you did it?"

"I swear that it wasn't me. Hikaru was going to get some trash bags." I had to prove to him it wasn't us. "What do I have to do, that what I am saying is the truth?"

He was in deep thought. The silent night made the wheels of thinking alive and clear. Takahiro then smiled. Finishing the frame and started to move, to put it away. Following after to know what his plan was. As the shed was locked up. Turning to me. "Coming tomorrow, your brother will learn to grow up for a change." And he left, after he said goodnight.

Takahiro had it in for my brother. I didn't like it, yet, at the same time I was thinking the same thing. Hikaru really might have done it, given by his ways, but why would he have gone that far? That was something in my doubts, if my brother really did it. I didn't know what to think, but one thing was clear, brother was in big trouble. But with what?

I never knew what he meant by that. Until morning came and I found myself on the floor, very upset to the outcome of how that happens. As I walked down the stairs in a new change of clothes, so glad too so. Seeing Haruhi and Takahiro working away. Instead of taking a table with the others, I took a seat near the kitchen, Takahiro coming out for a moment to fill me up a drink I asked for, and to give an order I wanted for breakfast. I want to keep a good eye on what he was up too.

Hikaru soon takes a table that was close by. The day was going great until Tamaki came out of nowhere, again; bothering Haruhi. How the hell he get here so fast. I think on that, and I was about to start eating, only to have my plate taken away. Takahiro saying fast it was something King made when he got here early this morning, and brought me a new plate. I smiled a _"thank you" _to him.

I think he just saved my life.

But it was too late to do the same with my brother. But I think he had it coming. But what came to a surprise to everyone was a middle school friend of the Fujiokas. Haruhi on her brake to talk to her friend, Arai.

Takahiro, avoided him like the plague.

What did he do make Takahiro hate him so much? And cue Hikaru open his mouth and let his childishness get the best of him. Earning a slap from Haruhi and finding out that the boy did have a crush on her. But she had no idea when he told her.

He said when she entering for Ouran and she just brushed it off as something else.

Oh, is that why Takahiro was mad? I found it a pretty funny. Even after I follow my brother up the stairs. I finally know what Takahiro's plan was to do. Hikaru had to grow up and act out like a teenager should, not an overgrown child.

Well until a storm hit. And got a call from Hikaru. All hell broke loses.

Takahiro starts to get his coat. Ready to head out in that storm, for Haruhi, I bet.

"Takahiro, just wait, it's not safe . . . " Misuzu started out with. "Wait until the weather lights up."

Misuzu pleading felled to a deaf ear. He tugs his coat sleeve away and finishes putting it on. Moving toward to the door. Determination clear on his face.

"I got two people out there. I'm going to look for them." He cared for Hikaru, even after what he did. "I'll call when I find them." And out he went.

Three people who I held dear to my heart, are now lost in this storm. Hikaru, you big moron, if I ever get my hands on you.

Dampness slips down my face. I'm worry just like everyone else. This was support to teach Hikaru to respect others. Not turn out like this. My phone is in a death grip in my palm.

Ring, damn it, ring!

Anything, give me closure of some kind. Something.

Hunny and Mori stay more quiet then before and that is saying a lot about Hunny, who always haves a voice to say something. Kyoya looks calm but I know that's a lie. Tamaki's worry is loud and clear to my shaking and silent tears. I wonder how anyone can deal with all this waiting.

"That boy, hardheaded as ever." Misuzu said, handing me a cup of tea. It's Jasmine, my favorite. "Always doing without thinking."

"Like my brother."

"Oh, no, your brother, I say is an angel to what Takahiro is. I remember when he was little. One time jumped into a fight and was almost put in a long coma afterwards." The owner's head shaking. "All because of something so small. He never thinks and I worry for him."

"Why do you say that?" I hear Kyoya say behind us, thinking he had to add his voice to this.

"His parents, took a heavy toll on him and he never was the same." Taking a seat, rethinking of that, with how his face was becoming painted with sorrow. "Even more, Haruhi's mother's death. To him, he's lost enough people as it is. But he's got to know that others don't always need help. That people can do things on their own. It shows that he doesn't trust others better judgments. And for that; he acts outs and does things like this." Pointing to the very door he walked out of.

"What's going to happen if this goes on?" Tamaki asked, fear plain as daylight.

"He might get himself kill and I know Haruhi would be heartbroken if that happens."

I never thought of that. Hiro was like that too, at the party. He acted out before thinking it through and got into that fight. Never asked for help. Just did what he thought was right. Keeping me and my brother safe.

Takahiro, you're an idiot!

My rant was stopped when someone's phone ranged. It was mine. Quickly I answer it. It was the person I was just about to scar for life. The moment I saw him again. He said they were at a church, about two miles from us. Both Haruhi and Hikaru were fine. They were asleep when he found them.

When the storm lightened up, we headed out. Finding them staying warm with candles that Takahiro was lighting when we arrived. In the white work clothes; I thought I was seeing an angel watching over my best friend and big brother.

"Haruhi!" King yelled out and lopped her into a hug, I could see a small snarl on my brother's face. The plan work, but Hikaru, is maybe too slow to what that feeling is.

"Kaoru." I turn to see Takahiro smile behind me, a very smug look, too. His plan work, and I could tell in his eyes he was pretty damn proud of it.

"Yeah, I know."

"He's still stupid though."

Kyoya said the same thing when we got back. Is my brother really that easy to read?

I only nodded at that fact, but I was sure he would find out soon. But would I, be all right being a single one and not two? Will I be able to say goodbye to my brother, if he finally started to reach for others, that are not me? Could I?


	10. Without You

Chapter 9: Without You

As I thought, weeks later, Hikaru had completely wiped me from his mind and only notice Haruhi. Yes, there have been times he would want me to help him with something; as long it was about her. Even while hosting, Hikaru would be around Haruhi and I would be hosting alone. But I put on a brave face in hopes it would work. And sadly . . . it did not.

"With how things have gone; the _Brotherly Love _will have to be replacing with something else." Kyoya stated as he looks through the bar charts and pie graphs that he made on his free time. Which he seemed to have a lot of, by the way. "Our guest does enjoy the new love interest between Hikaru and Haruhi . . . "

"Which I am very much against!" Tono, which he is, subsists his voice much more than me. "I will not have my _daughter _near that devil twin!" And vis versa.

"Tamaki, sit down."

"But . . . But . . . "

"None of that." Kyoya really didn't want to hear anything from what King had to say. "Renge has notice and talked with the guest about this matter. To them this new; uncharted _Moe_; with a hint of mystery. It has them hook and that's an edge we need now, after the brother affair has come to a sudden stop." Break my heart while you're at it, Shadow King. "Kaoru, we need someone pair up with you."

As you might be thinking now, Hikaru and Haruhi left before this meeting happens. They had something else plan and it had to get it done fast. Mori had kendo practice and Hunny had a meeting with his father. It was just me, Kyoya, and Tamaki. Again, Takahiro was late, because of after-school testing. Saying he be here at two. A good half-hour away. He looks pretty upset before he left me in the hallway.

"Kaoru?"

"Sorry what?" Tearing my eyes away from the clock, my head was not in the game lately.

"I said, now that you working solo." Kyoya telling me slowly, so I won't miss it. "You have a choice to work with someone else until the _Haruhi plus Hikaru _thing is over."

My mind lost into what he had up his sleeves.

"Yes, Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai said if you join them, their fine about it." I felt a bit down, that I didn't have another choice. "Takahiro also implied that it was fine with him, but changes would be needed if this was to work out."

"And what changes would they be?"

"Mostly you." Said a voice we were just talking about and took a seat across from me. "I'd agreed willing–I might add–to let them pair you up with me, but I need you to fit the part. You understand?"

I fully did and oddly, I was okay with it and nodded. I didn't think at first that it was wise, but I was running out of options. The meeting was over and we headed home.

Taking my time leaving through the labyrinth school. Going over if I should call a limo or walk. I wanted to clear my head, but, I didn't know which would be better. I stop by a large window that pointed near the gates and upon seeing a tall, dark, bad boy standing there. At first it looked like he was waiting for something, but, he was really talking on his phone with someone and very animated for a boost. He looked very at peace at that moment. Then a buzz from my phone happens, breaking the moment I was having from watching him.

Taking it out fast and reading a text. I didn't know it would hurt so badly, and to be sure if it did, I even read it out-loud.

"_Haruhi is coming over and I want to be here alone with her. Can you handout with someone til later? Thanks for understanding."_

He didn't want me near him. Not in any way. For whatever pure reason that it could have been. I just fine myself running. Phone gripped tightly in my hand. Feet leading me to who knows where, and I didn't care. Passing the gate with Takahiro shouting after me. I almost wanted to stop. _Almost_. Sounds of a town enter my ears and still the running didn't stop.

Was running really going to help, at this moment; it sure felt like it. I stopped near a small café, very modern for its time and I felt in needed for a breather. Thinking fast as it started to rain. Entering and was quickly seated. A tall cup java was then place before me after I order. Shaking from the sudden chill or anger. I didn't want to think about it.

"Sir, would you anything else?" vocalized question was asked and it sounded very familiar to me.

Taking the chance, I turn to face . . . Ren? But very normal from what I saw at the band-off. His hair was a light brown and younger than I thought he was. Seeing how he responded, he knew who I was too. "Hey R . . . " Quickly looking at his name tag. "Yoshito. How have you been?"

"Pretty good . . . "

"Kaoru."

"Right, sorry, I haven't seen you in a while." Taking a glance over to the kitchen. Looks like he was watching out for his boss to do something. "Anyway, would you like anything else. Refill? A snack?"

"A refill would be nice. And what about snack choices?"

"Well, there are some fresh muffins: Blueberry, cream filled, poppy-seed, and now blackberry. Wide spread of cookies and cakes."

"Do you by any chance have any Bebinca blueberry filling cake?"

"I could go take a look . . . be right back." Filling my cup once more and paseo away. Coming back before I could take a sip, with a plate in hand. "You're in luck, the last piece."

"Thanks." And I starting eating, it wasn't close to the real thing, but it filled that void that was within me. I heard Yoshito called to his boss he was going on break and took a seat to the opposite side from me. We didn't speak until something needed to be said.

"Kaoru, ya' all right?"

I shrugged, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Oh, I get it, looks I know how it feels to left out in anything. I have been there." What was he, a mind reader? Then again, he was friends with Takahiro. "It's a scar that doesn't fade away fast, but with time it will. And with help." There was a small silence of seconds. "I thought the same thing when my mom walked out on me and my baby sister. Leaving the past to live a life without us. The pain hurts very much, but we got to look for something to cover it and be happy with what we still have."

"Music and your little sister?"

"Yes, and with that money from the band off; bills are paid and my sister can go to school without worries."

"How old is she?"

"Seven and very mature for her age."

"You must be proud?"

"Damn right, I am." He said with a grand smile, just like one he had when the band won. "Now tell me . . . what's up with you?"

"I'm being replace." He gave a lost look and I started the thing over from the start.

Telling how me and my brother used to be. All the pranks; we did growing up . . . everything. I just poured out my whole history to a man I have only met twice, but I had trust in him. Why? Takahiro trusts him, and that's all I need. We then flip back and forth of our tales. His baby sister, Emi, she wants to be a doctor when she grows up. Yosh, saying when he's got enough money, wants to move out of the country and start over in United States to be a song writer. His mother walked out of them when Emi was just a year old and he was ten. Living in foster-homes until meeting Takahiro, just a punk minding his own business a year ago . . . put up money for a small room for them, wanting nothing in return, but made sure they kept their dreams alive. Being good friends ever since. To them it was the greatest gift they ever got from anyone. I never felt so sad to hear something like that, and wish I could help him in some way back then . . . if I knew him.

"I better get back to work." Yosh told me and left. "Hey, Takahiro, what a storm, huh?"

"Yeah." And took the seat that was now open. "You drop this." Handing me a wet cell-phone. I didn't know I lost it. Looking from his hand and up.

Takahiro was just head and down soaking wet. Searching for something so small, I could have just bought a new one. But I forgot, that's not how he is.

"You were sure in a rush about something."

"No, not really, just felt like a run." Sipping lukewarm coffee.

"And crying." Oh, he saw that. "Hikaru is a dope, that's for sure."

"You read it?"

"Sorry, I had to know what was up." Always thinking of others. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure, I can't go home and I don't even know where I am." Telling him and showing him, I had no clue where I was. But, he knew this part of town well and had a place in mind for us to stay, until the storm was over. "You don't have to."

"I know, but you don't have a place to go . . . and I can't go home either." I raised an eyebrow to him, then he added that _"aunt Ranka" _was going to have a _"friend" _over and that was something no one needed to walk in on. More than what I wanted to hear. I was about to pay for my little pity snack, but Takahiro beat me to it. "I got it." Placing the money down and a nice tip. "Let's go. Later, Yoshie!"

"Later!"

The walk was better than before, finally after it stops raining. This street was very nice. The way how Takahiro dress and this street, were very dissimilar, it was a really comical thing to me. We soon reach a small hotel. Not like a seedy love one, but, a nice one where a family would stay in. Walking in, just as the rain started to pick up once more, heading to the manger's counter. Again, a fellow friend of Takahiro's, who gave him a key to one of many rooms, and then we dashed up the stairs.

"Home, away from home." Stepping in a nice room, taking shoes off by the door. I copy him and enter the room as well.

The room seems to be well used. Seeing a guitar, eclectic guitar, and amp near the bed's window. A well stock kitchen. An unmade bed–so he was here before–that laid in the center of the small room. "Take a seat." Pointing toward the living area, as he went to the kitchen for a drink. "You want anything?"

"No thank you." As I sat in some beanbag chair, in what look like the livingroom, with a nice forty-inch tv resting on the floor. The walls were painted a calming light color. This was nice. "So, about the hosting thing. What do I have to do?" The thought came out of nowhere.

"Remember what you look like at the concert?" Crash landing in a bag next to me and flip on the tv, and a horror movie was playing. No plot, just's lots of blood.

"How could I forget?" Was that really it? "That's all I have to do?"

"All in a nut shell." Taking a sip from his water bottle, glancing over at me sideways. "You look worn-out. Rest. I'll wake you in a bit." Flipping to another channel, comic-sitcom was now on, as I left for the unmade bed, hid under the covers to get comfortable, clothes and all, without even a struggle, I was out like a light.

After having a dreamless relaxation, I see that it was dark, upcoming morning slowly rose outside, and it was still raining.

Looking about to see where Takahiro was, almost scared the shit out of me, when I did. Found him next to me, above the covers, asleep. Moving the sheets off me–I regret it–only to feel coldness of the morn. Thinking fast and covered myself back up.

How could he sleep through this?

Taking one thick blanket off me and putting on him, I didn't want him to freeze any more than he already might have been.

The bed wasn't big enough for two, how was he able to stay on?

I shook it off and started for the bathroom in lighting speed.

Done with that, coming out for something to munch on.

Takahiro was still fast asleep. No sound, no restless movement, just a rise and fall of his chest as one arm was a pillow and the other perched itself on his front. Legs a bit bent; to give me room, I bet. His hair was also undone and gave an angelic look as he dreamed on.

Moving fast on that snack to find, as my stomach awoke to the tact at hand. Opening the fridge, to first find a simple sandwich with a post-it note, with my name on it. Plastic-wrapped on a paper-plate. I glimpsed over to the bed. Smiling a bit. Grabbing it and the milk to fill a glass with it.

The sandwich; a simple peanut-butter and strawberry jam with a small glass of cold milk. Commons' food can be very nice to calm an aching stomach.

"Morning." I hear a sleepy-voice behind me and give a response back, then back to eating. "Sleep well?"

I nodded back and here leaded feet track to the bathroom. Soon coming back to make a quick breakfast, reheated leftovers from what Haruhi made, I bet.

"Your brother ranged awhile ago, make sure you call back."

I nodded again, not much in for talking, I was enjoying the simple words from him and silence after it.

"You want to take a shower? I got spare clothes . . . they might be big, but its better than being naked, right?"

I gave a half-hearted glare to him, as he only smiled at me.

"You can be such a pervert." He only shrugged and took my paper-plate to put in the trash-can and the cup in the sink to wash later. "I bet you say it to Haruhi every time you bring her here, huh?"

"Haruhi doesn't know about this place. As far as she knows; I'm at Tamaki's going over plans for the new add-ons for the club." He leans toward me by hovering over the counter. "Your brother, is not the only one that can lie to a love one." Oh, bring that up again. "Go take a shower, I'll bring you some clean clothes when you're done."

I shook my head yes and steered to the bathroom once more.

The bathroom was painted like the rest of the place. A calming semblance. Turning the tap to a good temp. Stripping til I was bare, getting in with the shower-curtain closed. Letting the water relax me, more than I thought it would have. I grabbed a washcloth that hang on a small bar on the front of the shower with a small shelf with soaps and shampoos. Reaching for the soap first, it had a nice lemon and vanilla with a hint of musk. Next was the two-in-one hair-wash with an apple/pear scent. It made a very fetching mix in the steam as I wash. I heard the door open and closed. Pulling the drape, just enough to see clothes and a towel folded on the sink.

I ended the shower after getting the suds off, reached for the towel and dry off, then changed in clothes that were, really, _really_, too big for me. A _Fall-Out-Boy_ shirt that was held by my shoulders and a pair of boxer shorts, which were long enough to reach passes my knees, seeing when mirroring myself to see how it looks.

I felt so small to Takahiro just then. Like Jack and the giant.

"Kaoru." Coming from outside the door, I open it to see Takahiro holding my cell. "Your brother is on the other line." I took it.

"Hello?"

"_What do you mean, hello, are you okay?!"_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Then if you were _"fine_," why didn't you call me!?"_

"Sorry, I didn't call you sooner."

"_Where are you anyway? With him no less!"_

"We were going over some new ideas for the club."

"_Well then, by the time it is now, you better be home soon."_

"I'll be home in a bit, by . . . " He hung up before I could finish. Someone was being a bit off lately. I close my phone and place it on the table beside the bed.

"Should you call your driver or something?"

"I don't feel like going home, not yet."

"You can't stay long, but, you can until your clothes are clean and dry." It was something.

"Thank you." And took a seat on the bed once more, I felt very sleepy at that moment. But I had this feeling, that tiredness was the last thing on my mind. "I want to sleep a bit more." I'm lying to myself.

"Go ahead." And walked over to the exit of the room. "I need to pick up something, be back in a flash."

"Bye."

"Later." And the door shut.

Now that is something Hikaru should have done, waited until we knew we were done talking. What was up with him, well I'll never know until I get home.

Simple rose from my shoulders and grabbed the blankets to cover me. I took notice that the pillows had a very different smell then bath clearer's. A more of a mango and a sweet spice. Must have been the other bottle that was in there? With such a calming smell aura, I had around me, I was out like a light.

A dreamless rest it seemed once more. But as I was close to be fully awake, I hear the strums of a guitar play. Notes of songs I heard before and loved. Turning slowly, I see Takahiro playing near the window, humming to the thrums of the guitar. Hearing this and seeing him like Takahiro; not Carter. It was nice and kind of my secret. Because this is something, I didn't want to share. His music is good, really good. Why? I don't know why. But I wouldn't tell anyone of his other life.

I think I'm going through a selfish phase.

"What's that one . . . I think I know it?" I croak out of tiredness.

"Shinedown; Second Chance."

"I thought so. Play another, please?"

"You have a request?"

"Umm . . . Oh! Lifehouse; Hanging by a Moment."

"Sure." And he started out playing the right harmony. His voice never off-key. Putting his feelings into it. That voice was healing my wounds faster than anything in my life time. But it soon stops.

Boo. I didn't want it to.

"Sorry, but I just remember something." Placing his guitar down with care and moved to the counter. Grabbing something flat. "Here, gift for the Rebel Dragons's number one fan." It was that cd he promised to give me awhile back. "Yeah, it took longer then we thought, but the guys wanted to make sure you got every song we'd remade and written . . . "

I got off the bed, snaking up to him. "No, its fine. Thank you and your friends for putting so much thought into it." Holding the disk in my hand, was like a priceless jewel. "Do they want feedback?"

He nodded and gave a little post-note. The guy's names and Takahiro were on here and the number they wanted me to hear. What was on track number thirty-two that Takahiro wanted me listed to? "The ones written; just something each of us made in a solo act."

"The others sing?" Oh, that sounded rude, think fast, Kaoru, think fast. "Well, I know that you could and Bo. But Ren and Psychs?"

"Yeah, common ground got the band together." He didn't sound hurt. I can breathe at ease now.

"Oh . . . " I was about to add something else but my phone went off again. A text from Hikaru, who wants me home. Now! "I better go." He walks over to a bag that was holding my clothes, which were now clean. Taking the chance to recheck myself . . . I understood what his silent plea was. "Let me change first . . . and let's have a snack before I call a limo."

"Any request?" He asks me as he started for the kitchen.

"Surprise me." And he sure did when I came back from changing.


	11. Realizing Is Only The Start

Chapter 10: Realizing Is Only The Start

The trip back home was maybe the most nerve-racking moments of my life. Hikaru not hearing a word from me, for almost a day, and I had to tell him of the new changes for the host club. I was just at a lost. The front gate and the house's roof were within my sights, with thoughts of me going to keel over the instant Hikaru comes in sight. Just breath, maybe, hopefully, things will go fine.

The limo soon was in park and the door open for me, by my driver. I gave my thanks as I moved into the house. Maids and butlers were in a panic; mostly caused by a heinous aura coming the main part of the house.

I enter to see my mother in some scare; father pacing; and brother was no where insight.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" My voice brought them back to earth and grabbed me in a hug. "Hey, what's up with you two?"

"Where were you?"

"Kaoru, you had your mother and me worry sick. You better have a good reason to be gone for so long and not call?"

I didn't know how to response to this. They have never acted like this. Even when I was a kid; they had poker faces through the childhood I remember.

Wiggling to break out of this death grip, in hopes to give them my answer. I finally did and took a seat, trusting they would too. Thank goodness they did.

"Well, honey?"

"Sorry, I was out with a friend and I forgot to call. I stayed over at their place until the rain stop."

"Who did you stay with?"

"Fujioka." I hope they didn't know which one I was talking about.

Knowing as I felt the flatness of the cd in my back pocket of my pants. I didn't want them to know the truth. They like Haruhi; that was clear. Takahiro . . . I don't why they didn't like him?

"Ah, Hikaru said you were with them for a bit. Did you forget something at their place?"

I nodded a no, rising from my seat. Fake yawning. "I'm a bit tired from the ride, and I'm going to rest. I'll be down for dinner later." And slowly started for my bedroom. Hoping to get some sleep, but found Hikaru sitting on our share bed, looking down at the floor.

"Where have you been?" Never facing up at me.

"Out with friends; like you were." I pointed out bluntly, looking for pajamas. Hiding the cd deep within the drawer. I can always listen to it later. "How was your day with Haruhi go . . . yesterday?"

"Don't change the subject. I don't hear a word from you for a whole day and then I find out that you were with some_ friends_?" The bed creaks as he'd rose up from it.

"I can have friends, too, Hikaru, I thought that was reason we open to others."

"Yeah, but you know who my friends are!" As I finish changing to see him furiously and in front of me. Anger clouded his likewise amber eyes as mine. "I called Kyoya and Tamaki to see if you were them. You left after a meeting was over. And then, when it's close to midnight . . . I try your cell-phone . . . only to hear Takahiro on the other line." He wasn't mad at me. It was because of . . . Takahiro? "What were you doing with him for so long?"

"Just hanging out. Met some of his buddies. Nothing wrong with that."

"Wrong? You have no idea how _wrong_ that is!"

Not wanting to show he was hurting, he moves away from me to the other side of the room. His back facing me. I could see his body shivering, not wanting to freak out in pure anger to me.

"Kaoru, I don't about him. I know he looks trusting but there is something off about him."

He then looks at me, fearing something I had no idea of what it was.

"I talked about something with Haruhi about him."

"And?" Going over to the bed, getting ready for a little nap-time. "What about him?"

"You know he's a half-breed like Tamaki, right?"

Nodding for him to go on. I should have never asked. It was too much. There was no way it could have been true.

When he did . . . I wanted my brother to stop.

No, there was no way that was true.

Takahiro would never do that. It had to be a lie. If it was true, then why would he be staying with Haruhi for so long. Even Ranka would never let him near his daughter, if it came to that. And about his family title; he was going to own it when he was of coming age. No one would do that, if something like this would be used against them. It couldn't be true. No, I wouldn't listen to this.

I called it a day, going to bed. Ignoring Hikaru's pleas to take his words to heart. I just couldn't, and Takahiro was my friend. So I ended the night with never leaving the room. Or telling my brother of what was going to happen tomorrow.

Pay back can be such a bitch.

Later, upcoming school day, lunch had just started. I felt like going to the rooftop again.

Grabbing my food and being able to keep my brother from seeing me altogether. Taking the same path, I'd walked before. Not long was I on the very same roof. Taking a seat in the shade this time.

I have beaten Takahiro here? Must, had to talk with a teacher? And that was just it, as I saw him enter through the door. Seeing me as I waved to him from a few feet away from the door for him to sit next to me. The words that Hikaru said last night came back, but I push them away. Because they were for a _Takahiro _that didn't match the one I was with.

"Day going well for you?" He asked me, taking his plate and fork to munch on some steak-bits.

"Yeah." Taking a sip of mango and grape juice I asked with my lunch, it was all way from Hawaii and it was delicious. "I thought Hikaru was going to murder you when you help with my vase in art."

"Well, not my fault the table was so small. I had to be close to help. With how your tiny hands were doing, be glad I did or you would have failed."

I puffed a bit at that. Drawing and painting is one thing, but sculpting was another. And with big hands as his, the vase turned out better, then with my "girly hands" he snickers while helping me. "I don't like that kind of thing anyway."

"Yeah, your artwork is better. Stick to it." Again with the good guy–bad guy. Pick a side already. My eyes are tired from rolling.

"Yours is not that bad either." Honesty in pure words.

"Don't try to flatter me." Nudging me with his shoulder, it wasn't strong; but it was enough to almost make me fall to the side a bit.

"I'm not." And we kept on eating. I knew I had to tell him. "I didn't tell Hikaru about us hosting together. Be aware."

"I had a feeling with you being gone from home so long and you didn't call them that night." Side glancing me. "Something on your mind?"

"No." Lying, that wasn't going to help. Oh, wait, idea! "I listen to the cd. It was awesome."

"Glad to hear it."

"Number seven; I had no idea that Psychs has a sweet side."

"He does, but his ass-ness kind of kills it." Shaking his head, drinking his coffee, he made before coming to school. He reheated, when he was in science and used the burners in there to warm it up for lunch.

Kids don't try that at home or school.

"I think Bo needs to see some help, from number sixteen he wrote for me listens to. I got chills."

"I hope you know that song was about a true story back in the sixty's."

"I do now. And Yosh, I just couldn't stop dancing to it. It was great. The solo was just wonderful."

"I'll be sure to tell them that." I know what he was waiting for.

"Your song, was just as marvelous. I never knew you had that kind of side."

"Yeah, I didn't know either." Looking steer at me. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Do you miss that person?"

"Every day from when we said goodbye." He check his watch and reach for his bag. "Here, something you need to add before hosting." Holding out small bottles of highlight gel, a comb, and some eyeliner. "Do it, after last class is over. I got to meet the chairman about something."

Taking the stuff and placing them in my bag to use later.

Chairman, what does he have to talk about with Tamaki's father? Oh, well, I better just stay out of it. "You going to be late?"

"I'll be there before it starts." He stated to me, grabbing our trays and taking them to a shoot that lead to the school's kitchen.

I never saw it there before. Huh, must have missed it.

"See you later."

"Okay." And he left with his bag over his shoulder, which for some reason, was down in a sad gesture.

A frown was playing on my lips as I watch him walk away, down the marble stairs.

Doing as he told me with the hair products, getting to work in the boy's restroom. I was alone, so there was no one to see this.

As I added a light color of yellow to my hair. My thoughts went back to the roof and seeing Takahiro leave.

What was that about?

I didn't see him after that, only a student to come get his homework. But I couldn't think of that, I had to focus at the task at hand.

Damn! Takahiro made this look so much easer when he did it.

But without much longer; I was ready for hosting with Takahiro. But hosting . . . while Hikaru saw this? No, I don't think I could ever do this alone. Walking out the restroom, down the hall, heading for music room three. Not knowing I was being followed until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, you did a great job."

Turner to see my new partner. "Yeah, I thought I did it wrong at first, but it came out well." Playing with some hair that was in my face, seeing the bright yellow and darker shade of red in my eye-line.

"You ready?"

"Still have five minutes before the guest come in. Enough time to relax and be ready."

He nodded, opening the door for me, and following me in. Tamaki and Kyoya were already here and had everything set. Seeing us when the door closed shut.

Tamaki just shock to see the change I was in. Kyoya just saw money, when hosting began.

After the hair and little makeup, I loosen the tie a bit and unbutton the first two buttons on my shirt. To show a little skin. Kind like Takahiro, but his shirt showed more skin and the tie looked like a short slash on his shoulders. We look like a pair of dark, bad boys' ready to charm some women.

Being the flirt for once, is something I could get use to.

It was all talk with sweet words and small gestures of love interest to the girls. I had fun, Takahiro even helps me with hints and singles when to make a move, so that the girls couldn't see my weak side as I tried to _woo _them.

Hikaru glared and glared, the hardest, until I knew, there were holes in my head. If he didn't say those things last night, I won't have spaced it off from telling him. But with Haruhi next to him, I know I was nothing more than a thorn in his side. And Takahiro being more a knife in the back to him. Doing something as _stealing my brother _kind of feeling, gave it off as we work on.

And without knowing, the day was over and the _"new couples" _really hit it off.

"Well, with today's profits; the idea went rather satisfactorily." Kyoya said, going through the carts on his laptop. Tapping away in cheetah speed. Also adding in that there was going to a theme next week and we had to choice one and see what one we would do on Monday next week. And we all left for home.

Actually, I was more like pushed all the way out of the room, down the long hallways, through the courtyard, and shoved into the waiting limo for home.

"Hikaru, what is up with you?" I ask, then seeing him pull out some wipes from a dashboard of the back limo. And he roughly cleans my face. "Hey . . . "

"Stop moving. I got to get this crap off of you."

I grab his hands, blazing right into matching eyes as mine. "What do you think you're doing? You have any idea how long it took me to put this on! It's not as easy as you think."

"You did this?"

"Yeah, who else?" But an estimation already came to mind as to whom brother was going to blame. "I was just doing this to fit the part. Seeing as the _devil brothers _are no more."

"What gave you that thought?"

"You're always with Haruhi. Takahiro was the only to shoulder my pain."

"I would never leave you. And to someone like him."

"What is with that?"

"What?"

"You're bipolar-ness." I started out with, moving away from him to the other side of the limo. "First you don't trust him. Then thinks he's ok. Hate him again. And when he's saved my life, you like him again. And now that he _"stolen me" _away, you just hate him allover."

"Kaoru, I know this must be a bit much, but just hear me out. You can't be alone with him. It's not safe."

"What about how I feel when you're with her? You're not much in safe grounds as me, brother." I stated. Ordering the driver to stop and I got out in a running start. Anyway to get away from him. When I knew I was far away, I called the one person who was there for me. "Hi, can you pick me up?"

"_What happen?"_

"Long story."

As true to the call I made, I found myself at an underground café. In a table in the far back of the place.

Sipping a nice hot drink. The calm graciously.

I see the person I called to pick me up, talking to some of his buddies. Giving me some space, until I was ready to talk.

Yosh was here, on his day off.

Psychs; or should I say Hajime with his girlfriend, Mami; who looked about five months' pregnant? They already have a little girl named Aiko who is two years old now and staying with her grandparents at the moment.

Bo also know as Kazuhiko, would be here in a bit.

"Hey, Lucky, what's up?" Hajime asked, flipping some short brown hair out of his face; he wore a wig while on stage. Taking a seat cross of me, his girlfriend doing the same. "Have you met my little sugar, Mami?"

"Hajime . . . " She had the voice of the domination in the couple, deep brown eye, hair to match, a bittie body of light pale skin in a sun-dress. "It's nice to meet, Kaoru. Takahiro talks about you a lot."

"Nice to meet you also. And congratulation on your second child, do you know what it's going to be?"

"Another little missy." Hajime said proudly. "My life in nothing but women around me. As it should be."

He might be ass sometimes, but he's faithful to his love ones. Putting an arm around his lover; he cared for her. And her children; that's how most men should be. Even when women just roll their eyes when men saying something like he just did.

"I think we should have you fix before you have a boy. One of you is bad enough." Yosh said, taking an open seat by me.

"Oh, that was so funny . . . I forgot to laugh." Hajime rolled his eyes and hid his face in his lover neck when adding. "At least I'm not afraid to tell my girl I love her."

Oh, Yosh has his eyes on someone?

Yosh, being the kind person he is, makes no move to hit Jime until he was alone. And without his_ shield _around him.

Takahiro soon came over with some drinks and a refill for me. Taking the only seat left and it was the one right next to me. Three strong coffees, one milkshake for Mami and a refill of tea for me. Again, he got my favorite.

We talk some more, to the point I forgot why I ask Takahiro to pick me up in the first place. I fine out of everyone here, and I and Takahiro were the youngest. Yosh just being almost a year over us. Jime and his lover were the same age and only two years' older than us. Kazu was our age but only three months older then me.

And speaking of a said person walked in, as I said before, he was an older likeness to Hunny, but with black hair.

Seeing us and pulled a chair from another table to join us.

This to me was heaven. And I wish for it never to end.

"Takahiro, did you get that call from Sasaki-San?"

"Yeah, told me that we had to be there to make our album."

"Man, and I can't believe we really got this far." Jime said in awe.

"I hear ya', reason why we can't mess this up. So no one be late." Takahiro mostly looking over to Jime, who just had a hurt look.

"Oh, have faith in me."

"Don't worry, if he's late, he knows the price."

"Please, don't bring that up. That only happen once." Jime gave a pleading look to his lover. "And look what happen the moment I got it back. Boom another child made my _hands_."

It doesn't take a genius to know what keeps this guy going.

Takahiro just rolls his eyes; saying it's his own fault that he can't slip one on. Yosh and Kazu just laugh of how true that was.

Jime was the slowest in the group and it took him the longest to just fine out what the others were talking about. Anger clear on his face. Telling them off the best he could in words, so his unborn child would not be offended, when the baby's will find out her father is a big, potty mouth, player.

I implore for this child to have a good life ahead of herself.

Moving onto something else, Mami's phone started to ring and reach in from her small handbag to answer it. It was her parents, from how she said hello.

"Yes, we'll be home soon."..."Okay, I'll be sure to do that, bye mom."

"What did the she-wolf need?" Jime and his lover's mom must be on bad terms.

"Hush, you." She started out with and got up from her seat. "Mom, just want us home and take Aiko to the hospital for her check ups." Jime moved to get up as well and take her hand into his.

"Well, later, guys. Takahiro, phone me when the times are set."

"I will, I'll make your girlfriend gets them." Jime, seem to forget a lot of things. Poor guy. And out the door they went.

"Yosh, I didn't know you like someone?" I change the subject.

"Oh, what would be the point. She's out of my league."

"That's what Hajime thought also, and look what happen him."

Kazu stated a very good fact; Hajime loves his lover and puts up with her parents to raise his kid(s). He does it all with a smile and brushes off when his soon-to-be-in-laws try to make him look unfit for Mami. But she loves him too.

You can't break that bond.

"I think that fate wasn't imagining what would that bring." Yosh declared right back.

"Still, I think you should give it a try." I told him.

Life was about taking risks. This one was for him to take.

"What do you have to lose?"

Even if she doesn't feel the same, his future in music would never change and he still had his little sister.

"I think, I'm going to go say _"hi" _to that flower shopkeeper down the street. See ya'." And out the door he went.

"So, your lucky and a match maker." Kazu said with a smirk, sipping his drink he got when he enters the coffee shop. "Takahiro, you got yourself a keeper." That put me out of the loop for a moment. "_Being gay must rock_."

"Funny Kazuhiko, funny." Draining his cup to the point where it was empty. Got up, to get another cup. I had a feeling it was more not to knock Kazu into the next year. I had a feeling that's what he wanted to do.

"I was kidding." Looking over to Kazu, wondering what he meant. "He's not gay, don't bother trying him to get to notice you."

Wait what?

"He only has his eyes for one and trust me; you're not it."

How come my heart hurts so much from hearing that? I don't get it?

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I told the truth, even if my heart was damage at those blows.

I found myself getting up and start for the door. Not caring if anyone came after me or not. I find myself going back in time when my heart belongs to someone too. Knowing how no one could ever take that person's place, no matter what.

The past became too much and I crashed. Hard into the ground with a thud. Hearing my name being called to me before everything went dark.

Tears, and I could feel them fall down my face. I understood what that feeling was; for Takahiro; I was jealous of the person he'd had his eyes on. His dark eyes, that could take anyone's soul. Just like those cat eyes from back then, that stole my heart away.

I was in love with someone who could be dead from my childhood. Great, now I feel worst then before.

I notice I was waking up. Feeling a cold cloth rubbing my face as if I was glass.

I open my eyes enough to see cat eyes look right at me in the fuzz.

"Hiro." I started to reach out for him, and this must be a dream. I didn't want to wake up. "You're here." He didn't say a word, just looked at me, taking care of me.

I ran my hand to the side of his face. It felt so real. His lips look more form then when we were kids. I did it without thinking and kissed them. He didn't push me away. He held me carefully. One of my hands cups his face as the other rooted through his hair. I wanted to deepen the kiss so badly, but, what would have been the point not having the real thing. I pulled away.

"I miss you so much, why didn't you come back? Years, I waited for the person who could tell me and brother apart. Someone, who we never forgot . . . but, you just guess and leave. Not knowing that after that; you were the only one that got it right. Do you have any idea what you put my heart through, Hiro? Do you?"

Again, he said nothing, I was thinking what his voice would sound like after so many years have gone by. Would it be close to what I heard as a child, having the dance of a life time? I just cried and dream-Hiro held me. Running his hand through my hair to calm me.

"I wish you have never left. Locked you away. Kept you safe from that _family _of yours." Again the tears just flowed out and it brought back the darkness, I tried to hold out to keep my cling to this dream, but it didn't work. "I don't want to go back to that."

I saw no cat eyes after that.

"Kaoru? Wake up." A voice called out to me, I moved the covers to block it out. I didn't want to move or leave this place, which held the smells of soap and shampoos I have used before and another person had as well.

"Please, get up. I need to check that bump." Oh, it was Takahiro. I thought it was my brother for a moment.

I turn to face the voice, seeing him with a first-aid kit in hand. I could feel the cloth of wraps on my head. Must have been from the fall?

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess . . . " Zoning out to think. "What happen?"

"You ran out of the shop and in tears. Again." A plain fact it sounds like. "Did Kazu say anything to you?"

"No, why?" I lied.

"No reason. Forgive, Kazu, he makes Jime look like a saint." Takahiro tells me as he fixes me up. Careful not to cause me any pain. "I called your parents . . . " This can't be good. "...I told them that you needed some tutoring and was staying over for a bit." Glad they bought it then. "If they ask about the bump, just tell them we were running taking care of something for Haruhi and you slip."

"Who told you I was a clucks?"

"No one; until now . . . " I playfully smack him in the shoulder. "Joking."

"You better be." A useless threat to even say. "I should be going home." Starting to leave the bed and the room altogether.

"See ya' later."

"Bye."


	12. There Is No Us Anymore, But There Is A

Chapter 11: There Is No "Us" Anymore, But There Is An "Him and I"

In one final outburst from Hikaru; I demanded a new room. Far from him, as humanly possible. With mother and father worries of our well-being; I didn't just get a new room; I got a whole wing-side of the house to myself. Kind of like Kyoya's room, but it was more livelier then his.

It was nice and I didn't feel like I was in a choke hold with Hikaru anymore.

I will say the bedroom idea was mostly his doing in the first place. Seeing how him and Haruhi were more around each other now. That third-wheel didn't ache that much, as it did in the past, as it does now. But I put everything behind me, as I tried to study for finals. Haruhi was helping Hikaru. I was starting to feel bad for Takahiro, for he was left alone without her around. But if he was hurt; it didn't show.

Speaking of an alone Takahiro, sorry to say, he couldn't help with testing for finals. He and Tamaki had some things to take care of, and it couldn't wait. Sending a text with a sorry-felt sad face within it as well. It's been a few months from the last time we spent time together. Once in a while I would get a text. Some times it was good; one happened to be, that the record deal came through. Bad times; a fight with his grandfather.

The ones that hurt the most when it was sad;_ "Sorry K, but we can't go biking today, I have to go to a meeting with the old man. I wish I there with you with studying." _And that was just last week.

I can't be thinking of that.

Back to work.

It was about an hour later there was a knock at my door. I told the person to come in, not looking up as I kept working. Whoever it was, just took a seat far from me in the couch and stayed quiet.

It felt like I knew the person, seeing as the silence didn't both me. Just as I was done with my last class sheet, the person spoke.

"Nice room." He's back!

"Thanks, how was your day?" Give me details now!

"I never met a guy I wanted to punch so badly. Six hours alone with him is my limit."

"I can't think of anyone dealing with him any longer than that."

"You want to give it a try?"

"No, thank you." Putting everything away and asked Takahiro to seat closer. "You come to pick up Haruhi?"

"Nope, your brother gave her a ride home, when I came in."

"Oh . . . " And he didn't say a word to me. "Then why are you here then?"

When he took the seat next to me, reaching into his bag that he brought along. Looking for something and pulled out a small paper bag. An unreadable name tag was on it.

"Happy Birthday."

That was a shock.

Was it really?

Looking for the date on my book calendar, and there it was. In orange ink. How did I forget?

Never mind that, Takahiro brought me a gift.

"Thank you."

I moved the colorful tissue paper and peaking inside. It was a hand painted, woodcarving of an yin with string on it.

Where was its mate?

I turn the other side of it when I felt writing on it. It was in kanji, the print read _"Always remember the_." I wanted to know the rest. Seeing the yin's mate must have it. I turn to face Takahiro, shock to see that the yang was around his neck along with his locket he always had with him.

Something, which I still don't know what's in it. But, then again I never asked or try to peak for myself, and then asking to look at the yang, it was a better option, finally seeing what the rest as to be said; _"Good things we shared." _Now I was lost again. What did he mean by that?

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

No, he can't, I never said he could. Not that I told him to his face, but in my mind I did and he said he would stay. Because friends don't leave each other like that. They don't! They just don't!

"Don't worry. It's only at the coast." Oh, that was good, scared me a bit.

"When?"

"After finals, I leave the next day."

"What's in the coast?"

"Band things."

Oh, so nothing to do with his family or Haruhi. Okay, I could deal with that.

"The guys are really excited about this and our first cd will happen in a week after this takes off."

"You must be thrilled, too?"

"Well, yeah, I am." His smile, a rare sight for anyone to see. "There is also one more thing?"

"What?"

The next words that left his mouth, I couldn't believe them. I had to tell my parents.

Rushing to my parent's room, seeing that was also, like their meeting study room. I see them go over some plans.

Mother sees me first and tells me to come over to them.

Waiting for the right time to tell them.

When father just get's done with a new program I tell them.

At first their shock. After some time, the oddness they gave Takahiro way back before, had finally come to terms that he was who he was.

Not a problem that had to be worry about.

I wait on thin ice to hear the answer.

I do get answer I was hoping, but it was only happen, if I scored a eighty-five percent or higher average, I could go.

Knowing how math was, that what's was going to hold me down the most. I agreed to the terms and leave the room. Coming back to mine, seeing Takahiro nosing through my work, not telling him to stop because it was the math sheets. Right now, he was all I got for this.

"They said I could go, only, and only, if I can get a score of eighty-five or higher average on the finals." I crashed on the bed not far where Takahiro was. "I'm doom." I muffled through my very thick, plush pillows.

"You'll be fine." I hear him say, sitting next to me, patting my back in a soothing way. "I'll help as much as I can."

"Thank you." As I rise to meet his dark eyes, we were both smiling. An_ "We're not going to lose" _smile to each other and got to work, for the next few days ahead.

There were a few times we study at the Fujioka's house. Rarely for many reason. But this was the last day, and we study til our eyes bleed out. Well more like until my eyes bleed out.

Seeing as Takahiro was _"reading" _with the book covering his face. Hands folded on his stomach that was rising and falling with his breathing.

He's in nothing but a dark blue tank-top and boxer shorts.

Even without his shoes, my feet were babies to his monsters. I'm starting to think that I have a foot fetish, and I choose not to see it through, if it was true.

Going back to my book, doing more solo studying.

But, then I had this itchy feeling that I needed to do something.

Placing the book down, not to wake up Takahiro and moved a bit. The house may not have been big, but there was enough room to move around in it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that picture. That couple. Going into the bedroom, seating on my knees, my feet holding me from the back. I look at the picture. For a knowing fact they were Takahiro's parents.

I gave them a pray.

"Rest at ease. Your son is doing well." Whispering the lowest I could do. "Trust in me, that I will look after him, just like his other friends." Taking a deep breath, exiting just as softly. "I wish I got to know you, I bet he acts just like you."

"And you call me a _softie_." I hear from behind me, Takahiro taking a spot next to me a moment later.

Gazing at the picture in thought. Happiness? Sadness? Anger? Loneliness? I couldn't tell. He places his hands together, to what I was doing and gave them a small orison. He was shaking a bit, but I said nothing, and let him do as he pleased.

"God, I miss them."

"I bet they were outstanding people."

"Mom; yes . . . dad; maybe only mother saw it, as others didn't." He said, eyes never leaving the picture.

"Your father was like Tamaki's mom, right?"

"Something like that . . . he did have his own business in the music life."

So he wasn't poor-poor. In lighter terms to what Takahiro was saying.

"Oh, so music runs in the family."

"Yeah, reason to love it all the more. Being close to someone dear."

We just talked a moment, finding out more about his family. From his side of the story, not what Hikaru told me.

I wanted to know the truth.

His father was African-American; his family was from Ethiopia when he was young, and then moved when he turned eight to live in the States. And eleven-years later, he met a nice, with a cute aura, Japanese woman; Takahiro's mother. They hit it off well, and soon found she was with a child, and left, together, back to Japan, to tell the news to her family.

"Grandfather was thrilled to hear the news; my mom was finally going to be a mother. Something she always wanted."

Happiness went to sadness in a flash.

"Grandmother, before her death, was not pleased and cursed the unborn child, me, that I would be nothing but the end of the family's line."

"How can you be sure of this?"

"My oh-so-wonderful loves to bring it up, when ever they can." Ending it with a shrug.

"Why did your mother go to United States?"

"That's got something to do with Tamaki's dad."

"What happen?"

"Awhile back, my mom and his dad were childhood sweethearts, when they were young. No one knew until she had a miscarried of his child of three months. Both families were very upset of this, and split them up. Tamaki and I were the outcome of this thoughtless plan of theirs."

"You two became the child they lost years ago?"

"A reason for the _brother _thing, yes."

It made things more clear now. Pity was maybe the last thing they wanted, as they tried to move on from what they were dealing with now. Both their families wanted them to take over the family line. One says yes; the other says_ "I'm not sure, if I want to."_

"Is your grandpa putting a lot of pressure on you about this?"

"Yes and no." Getting up and going to the kitchen. "It's mostly so my cousins don't get it. Even though they're older, granddad will just give the company to me when I come of age."

Coming back with some tea and sandwiches. Something to munch on as we talked and did some more work.

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen, turning seventeen in a few months, like you."

"You still have about three years left." Looking over this information. "A lot can happen within that time." And I can't help be a little worry about it.

"Yeah, reason why I'm not doing this shit."

"Music is your fall back plan?"

"Plus many others, as you, should well know." And I did know what he was talking about.

This is not just for the rich. People like Haruhi do it too.

The more things that you are good at, the better off you'll be in life. The problem is... getting what you want done before soon your off in the real world. I can see that with Takahiro and his buddies, along with the host club. We're at being good at something, so people will notice. But nowhere close to be gloating about it.

Checking the time out of whim.

"I better get home and get ready for tomorrow. Good luck."

"I'm not the one who needs it."

"I was just even out the playing field." And got my stuff, heading for the door.

"You'll be fine, all you need is at least an eight-six and you can go."

"You make it sound so easy." As we were at the door, I was outside and he was holding the entry. "I wish I could have Hikaru scoring choice. I might have a fighting chance."

He shrugs and we talked a morsel more, said our good-byes, the moment the limo was in sight. Shutting the door, as he was wishing me luck.

I knew I had this test in the bag, but I just had to make it become real. I hope can do this? I really want to go on that road-trip.

On the way home, silence played for the mind to be calm. No brother was in sight, eating a quick dinner. Rushing up stairs to any last work, which was needed for the finals. Three tests, two projects, a report paper, and lastly was a PE challenge. Repeating over and over; I can do this. I can do this . . . Can I?

"Kaoru? You're still up?" Mother asked, walking into my room. A small lamp that shower over on some homework I was doing was my only light.

"Yeah, just going some work Takahiro gave me. He said most of the questions are going to have these formulas."

Her hands rest on my shoulders, gazing at the work that was done. "From what I can tell, he's a good teacher."

Then her gaze must have went to the large folder on the far end of my desk, ready knowing when she spoke out.

"What's this?"

"An art project." Writing off the last problem, to look at my mother. "The topic was a life changing moment."

"May I look at it?"

Already reaching for it, I just shrugged, ready to when she going to demand where the idea came from.

"Honey? Where was this?"

"In Tokyo." Putting everything in my bag for tomorrow. "It was amusing. Nothing bad happen, mom, but I had fun."

"Takahiro's idea."

Nodding.

"Well, I see that it had an impact on you, huh?"

"Yeah, it did."

"This is something your going to be doing when you leave?"

"Yes, mother, but please, Takahiro promise that nothing bad is going to happen. I'll be with him twenty-four/seven."

"I believe he will, but promise me that when you come back . . . You'll be in one piece."

"Are there any more ground rules then?"

"No, but if you do something, make sure your father or brother can't see it."

Placing my work down and gave me a small hug.

"You're the happiest I have seen, and I don't want to see you lose it. Your grandfather was the same way, you know. He only wanted what was best for me and look where I am now."

She gave a very good point, out of people who would understand happiest; it was her. Knowing fully well, who told her when I was hanging out with Takahiro at first.

Father. Plain and simple.

He can't open his mind to this kind of thing. The people I'm with; are good as any one of the high-class world. But it takes time for father to see, that everyone is like that. You just have to give them a chance to show it.

Mother soon let goes and heads for the door.

"Goodnight, and good luck."

"Thanks mom, goodnight to you."

And I called it a night, getting ready for bed, using the last bit of math problems to put me asleep, in hopes I would remember them. Man, I sure hope I do.


	13. Moment Of Truth

Chapter 12: Moment Of Truth

Within the moment my eyes were closed, peacefully in la-la land . . .

The alarm is ranging my ears and I shot up from the bed. Sheets rested around the lower half of me.

Slapping the clock fast, to silence it.

Dashing for the shower, to the closest, out to get my bag.

Glancing to see the time.

Enough for a small breakfast.

Eating with the family, going over with the only one ok of me good on a trip, and what was needed when I got back.

Brother and I off into the limo.

His gaze full of anger, which he was the last to know about this. Even though he was going to be Haruhi most of the time of my departer. And I knew that before he even told me. Tamaki made it very knowable at the club last time.

Once the limo stop, my feet rushed me to first class. One of the few classes that Takahiro was not in. Taking a seat in the middle; just finding out that I beat the others here.

"Kaoru, there you are." Haruhi, the second to be here. "Hikaru said that you ran from the limo. You okay?"

Finding myself, taking notice of the breathless, from all that running. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Hikaru did tell you, that me, him, the others . . . "

I have a feeling that they invited themselves.

"Are going to some beaches and cities for the week break, after finals, you going?"

"Umm, no, I'm doing something else."

"Takahiro said the same thing, something about a trip with his pals from grade school." Shaking her head. "I hope he stays out of trouble."

"Haruhi, just because he's a bad boy at the club; that doesn't mean he's that all the time."

"You don't know him, Kaoru, not the way I do. I grew up with him. That bad boy thing is not an act."

I was starting to get really mad at this.

To a girl who was like a sister to the boy I was friends' with. He never showed that act to me . . . well once . . . but that was because of what I said about the very person in front of me.

He's not a bad boy. He's protected the people around him. There is a huge difference between the two. And he only acts like he does, is for his own reasons.

Something, Haruhi, I don't think you can even imagine.

"Things been bad enough when he got that tattoo. And the fights just get worse." On her face she was disappointed of the matter.

Yet, the eyes showed more and I could only agree. I was going to add something to this, but other kids started to enter the class and so did the teacher.

Pulling out the report, feeling ready to give it my all. Tension picking up when the teacher was marking us one by one. Finally, after my brother, it was my turn to head up front. Ready to do this.

"All right, Kaoru, what is your report on?" Teacher asking, writing on her clipboard, grading the last one. Soon to be ready for mine.

"I did my report on; _Opposites of the Human Nature_." I stated, seeing it was something I knew little about and wanted to know more about it. Just to let you know, it is base on facts I did find out and added to them.

Wow. That class went better than I thought it was going to be. Moving on the next class, this time it was a history test. Repeating in my head; I only need a seventy-eight or higher in this class. Once the paper was in front of me, looking over the first questions. The first few were ones that Takahiro went over with me. I could to this. After a long thirty minutes of taking my time and checking it. I did all I do could. Feeling sweat break out as I found out to be close to being last of being done. Crap! First thought comes to mind. _What the hell went wrong?_

The history teacher gave those who were done a breather and leave the class, so others could work without the noise. Moving the farthest away for a breath. Seeing who was done with the test. Quite a few. The peace the windows had, bother enough comfort for me. A light spring was hovering over the school. It was nice.

A tap on the shoulder brought me back from daydreaming.

"How well do you think you did?"

"Fine, I guess, I felt a little rush in some."

"That can go two ways, but you gave it your best."

I nodded, looking out the window again. "I really want to go."

He pats on my shoulder, saying words of _wish me luck _in my next class, even though he was in the same class as me and sometimes sat next to me.

His words, still made feel me worried of what was to come. It was art. And I wanted to know what he did for the project. A painting? Clay? Sketch? What could it be? I had to find out.

Okay, art class, second to be here. Seeing as Takahiro was already here, putting up his art. It was large, hard to tell what under a sheet. Painting or sketch as he places it on a stand. I did the same right next to him.

I grin at him. Trying hard not to show reverence.

"You'll be fine. Breathe." He told me, pulling up some stools for him and me to sit down. "Can I see it?"

"Only if you'll show me yours."

"Fine." Counting to three and revealed what was under the sheets.

Mine was a re-creation of the Battle of the Bands. I match all the colors and shapes down to the point. Giving people in it, feelings, movements, texture. The band that was playing, matching all, who was in the Rebel Dragons. Face makeup at the right tones. All this was from memory and I was proud of it.

Then looking over at Takahiro's, it was lovely. I was a bit speechless of what was on it. It was also during the concert. Well, more like, a break time in it. A person gazing up through a tree's outer limbs, a half-moon light shining down at that person. Clothes look very familiar. Then I found out, it was me. He took in every detail to where, I thought it was a clone frozen in time. Even the rose earring was in the right place and gave a tiny shine.

"I know the subject was what a life changing moment. But seeing someone having a good time, was I needed to know at the matter."

"I love it. Simple. But very lovely."

"Didn't know you were so fawn of yourself?"

"That's not the point." Putting the sheet back on my art, seeing he did the same. "You capture a moment, which I thought no one was every going to see of me."

"And what was that?"

"The feeling of being free."

Takahiro didn't add anything to it, just as everyone started to enter the classroom with their projects. Some of them were clay arts. Hint: look mostly vase-shapes. Other paintings or sketches.

The teacher finally came, and as before. The grading began. The twitch-y feeling never-dying as people unveiled when it was their turn. Again, a sense of vomiting came to mind. A small kick to my shin, not painful but enough to take me away from the uneasiness and turn to see Takahiro showing me to deep breath. And so I did.

The next project and report went fast and then lunch came. Up to the roof I went, to just crash, from all anguish that just kept hitting me over and over.

A mere lunch for an uneasy stomach at the moment.

I already see Takahiro sitting and relaxing, not an afraid if he tosses his food everywhere.

Taking a seat by him. Hearing nothing and enjoy it. A breeze kick up for a second but then died. Even in this jacket; it didn't help to fight off the cold, even if it was thicker. But I didn't want the cold to bother me, if it didn't bother Takahiro.

"You ready for this?"

"No."

"You did well in studying." Taking a sip of a drink, hot from the steam it gave to fight the small chill. "I be upset if it went all to waste."

I nodded, wanting to change the subject. "The art teacher, really like your work."

"Glad he got the meaning of it too." Then his grin turn to a smirk. "What was that your brother made?"

"Oh, please don't go there. Even I had no idea, and I help make a list of what he wanted to do." Shaking my head of my brother clueless-ness of the art world.

Even if we both like the same subject, which doesn't mean we both get the meaning of the art world.

"Was it a bunny?" Snickering a little.

"Stop it." I started to smile. "That's not funny." Slowly laughing as well.

"Then don't laugh." Having another sip of his drink.

Making no response and ate my lunch, fully knowing I lost the match to defend my brother. But I had too agreed. What in the world was he making; I will never know.

Talking was back into play. Mostly random stuff. Before we knew it. It was class time again. And the last test of the day.

No hosting after this, seeing it was finals. It would happen after the week break was over.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." And started down the stairs. Steps of fate? I wasn't sure at the moment. My least favorite class. And all I'm hoping for at this moment, is a passing grade. That's it.

Finally after what felt like hours and hours. The moment of truth. All grades were done by the end of the day. Looking through the "H" list, as Takahiro was looking at the "F" list. Both of us wanting to know.

There it was. Black and white. My name and across the one thing holding in the middle of house lock down or a road trip. My body shaking so much, I didn't want to see it.

"Kaoru, what you get?"

"I'm kind of scared to see." Hands covering my face and looking away from the list. "You do it."

"Fine." I wait for a second, not getting answers.

"Well?"

"Umm, well you see . . . "

"What . . . " I pushed him away, to see what he was hiding from me. A ninety-two was in my sight. "Takahiro . . . " Very mad at him, as he almost lied to me about this.

Gave me a heart-attack. But not as much when I saw my brother's grade.

"Hey, you did it." Giving a smart-ass grin, knowing I should have done it in the first place.

"Yeah, thanks to you." And we started to leave the school and headed for the limo waiting for us to take us to my place.

"No, Kaoru, it was all you." He said, gazing out the window. "What did your brother get?"

"Sixty-three."

"I don't pity him."

"But I pity Haruhi." Laughing out, we both do at the fact. Out of all people to pity, it was Haruhi. She was the one who tutoring Hikaru.


	14. If The Roads Could Talk

Chapter 13: If The Roads Could Talk

Jumping for joy while packing a small suitcase. Most of them being the clothes that are the ones Takahiro gave me before. They'll come in handy while on the road. Knowing my other clothes were a no.

Finding the helmet while packing, I wasn't sure if I should take it. There might be no time for anything like that. Even though I want to bring it so badly, but this week is not about me. It's the band and I am just a tag-along.

Placing the helmet back down and reach for another pair of pants. Folding them and setting them in the suitcase.

It felt odd doing this for once, packing that is, but I don't want any of the maids nosing through my things.

"Almost ready?" A surprise voice got me, shocking a bit, seeing that he shouldn't have been here in another half hour or so. He's early.

"Just about." I turn to face him, eyes wide to see him in dress-wear. Not his _Bad Boy_ clothes or anything low-class. "What's with the look?"

"The guys wanted to look good meeting your parents. Showing that we have a nice side."

"They're here?"

"Down stairs with your mother. Jime looks like he was going to have a heart-attack, when I left them to check on you."

"Well then, I'm done, so let's go." Grabbing the closed suitcase and headed for the door, Takahiro stayed behind for a moment.

"You sure you got everything?"

"Yeah."

Dashing down the stairway to where the livingroom was. Seeing right a way the guys, and mother, just asking them things, as they answered them with careful useful words.

"Hey guys."

Trying to help before Jime was about to blow up. Kazu and Yosh just had a tad of sweat on them.

"Kaoru, you got everything?" Yosh asked, giving a smile.

"Yeah, Takahiro needed to use the restroom and be right down." Lying, only because I had no idea what he was really doing.

Jime took my bag fast and said he was going to put it in the new party van. Kazu went along, to tell the driver that they would be leaving soon. Closely following after when my mother called for me and I ended up staying behind, but Takahiro was soon in the room as well, his hands hidden behind his back in a gentleman matter.

"Kaoru, have fun, okay, honey." Giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I will." Looking over to Takahiro. "Ready?"

"In a moment, your mother wanted to say something to me, before I came to see you." Nodding his head for me to leave the room and meet up with the others.

Doing so, I got to see their new party van. Very, _very_, bigger then the last one.

Going up the stairs from the open sliding door, the driver reading a magazine waved his hand at me. Knowing I was there and knew who I was.

Giving a nod back and moving in, to the rest of the van inside. A house on wheels. Wow. A big plasma tv hanging a foot away from the driver, a show was on, but I had no idea what about.

Moving on around the caravan, a nice size kitchen, a bedroom with two bunk beds were in the back. Jime had already taken on one of the tops, resting from the trauma he just had with a rich lady. I saw Kazu coming from up top enter through a sunroof, fixing the dish; telling me the moment he saw me.

This van was great.

Kazu taking a moment for a small break, then going in the back for something. I followed when he wanted to tell me something.

"Your bag in under the left bunk, Yosh has the top, so the bottom is yours." Telling me as he pulled a bag that was his, from the right bottom bunk.

"Then, who doesn't get a bunk?" I didn't want to put anyone out and be a pain later.

"Takahiro is taking the pullout couch. Don't worry. It's fine."

"All right." Even though, it still sound like I was a waste of space.

But the bunks were only going too used when we're on the road, motels and hotels are maybe other places we would be stopping at, during this road trip.

Seeing Yosh and then Takahiro enters. Yosh taking a seat at a small table that was near the kitchen. Takahiro telling the driver it time to go now.

"Where are we going first?"

"The coast, then doing a wide-spread after that."

"This is going to be awesome."

This was a band thing, and I just sat on the sidelines. The couch really, and watch some tv.

Every now and then, taking what they were talking about. Out of all of them, Takahiro was the happiest with the boasting words he was giving his mates of the upcoming shows they would be doing. Before I knew it, night-time had come and dinner also.

"Kaoru, come get a plate before Jime eats it all." Kazu told me, moving to the kitchen part and took a seat at the table. The meal of tonight was six types of cheeses' pizzas with three topping choices; meats, veggie, or both.

"Are you calling me a pig?" Jime said coming from the bedroom as he was chatting with his lover.

"Oh, excuse me. I forgot that you're a ladylike when eating." Yosh laughs out as he took a seat across from me.

Kazu sat where the bar chairs were at, Jime soon, enter after a long talk with his girlfriend and grabbing a plate, seating next to Yosh. With everything that was happening, I notice that bus was not moving and Takahiro was missing.

"Where is Takahiro and the driver?" Voicing out, once my mouth wasn't full of pizza.

Yosh pointed out the window. We were near a mini-mart. "The driver having his maps updated and Takahiro got a call from Haruhi. She'd sounded like she was possessed on the other line."

"I thought he told her where he was going?" Jime said, greens falling from his mouth as he spoke. "Dead man walking."

Eying where he could be, soon seeing him near a street lamp. His face looks very tired under the yellow-orange light. The hand holding the phone look like it was part of his head. Body reactions played a wounded dog on the highway. I started to wonder how much Haruhi really doesn't know about him. With his friends, passion to music, or his past.

Through most of the trip it was like that. There was really not one moment where I got to speak to him. With his buddies or alone.

Starting to think this was a bad idea.

For the last four nights, I would wake up half the night and go seat with the bus driver; Ryuu. Marry man and father of three. Before he became a chauffeur, he was a banker but was let go when things got bad. His wife was his high school sweetheart. Said once that they would never have a chance with the up brings they had and the labels of high school. But he was happy to win her heart. Their three kids are all in grade school, the oldest is thirteen, middle is eight, and the youngest is five and going to start the first grade next fall.

"Do you miss your old job?"

"A funny thing is . . . I don't miss it. At first maybe, but then later along the way. I started to love this job a lot more. Even though I thought it didn't fit me at all. I kept doing it." He said as he gave a light smile, keeping eyes on the road ahead of him. "What about you, kid, when you get in the line of work; are you going to love your job choice?"

In all my life, I was never asked that question. I mean, yeah, I had head people say that brother and I are going to take over for our parents. But were we ever ask if we were going to have a passion of it. I mean yes I do, but do I want to fallow my mother's footsteps.

"I'm not really sure, it's more of a yes and no. I know I'll love it, but will this love be the same as mother sees it."

He gave a light chuckle. "You're the not first to say that. Ever kid wants to grow to be like their mom or dad when they get older. But that's only because they don't who they are yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Little ones always want to be what their parents are, that's a fact. But after the personalities kick in, they want to be something else. That's life. Nothing is the same, every path is different. Your's is."

"How so?"

"You want to fallow your parents, right?"

I nodded my head.

"But you want to show it in your own way. You're making your path."

He flips on his blinker to move to another lane.

"You want to be different, but you don't want to hurt your family. It's what kids do."

"Name another, and I'll believe you."

"Takahiro is doing the same thing."

We stop at a red light. My mind did the same.

"He wants to help his family, but he wants to do what he loves at the same time. And if you know the saying; you can't have both worlds. He made his choice."

Turning in my seat to the pull-out couch.

Takahiro's back was facing me. Some of his hair barely touches the floor as he rests. His whole body covered by a thick blanket.

My brain brought back the times we had from our very meeting as host to being good friends. Everything he went through up til now. He made his choice and he stayed by it, with no regret.

But is that really true?

If I were able to drive on that road, what stories would I hear if doing so?

Would it be close to these thoughts I have now or far from the truth?

"Get some sleep. We reach our destination in a few hours."

Even though Ryuu said we be at our destination in a few hours, it felt more as a few minutes.

I feel so tired. I really don't want to leave the bed.

But the others, are already up and ready for the day. I check to see the clock that laid near my bunk. I can feel the shock on my face. 5:20 a.m.. Are they nuts?! No way am I getting up. Grabbing the thick blankets and dig deeper in the sheets to sleep.

For a moment it work, until someone shakes me. Weakly lashing out to whoever, it is.

"Kaoru, we're heading out to meet the boss, you want to come?" It was Takahiro, I guess even though waking up this early can't hide the tiredness he had in his voice.

Shaking under the covers as a no.

"Okay, be back as soon as we can, feel free to look around. Keep your cell with you."

And his steps softly walked away. It was about two, maybe three hours later I finally left the bed, got dress, and looked around. Smells of ocean and sand were first to greet me. I knew this place; its Yuya Bay.

I have been here once as a kid, but that's it.

Very peaceful now.

"Don't wander to far." I hear behind me, turning to see Ryuu. "Be back in an hour, and we're settling down by a place, down the road."

I nodded to him. Letting my feet take me wherever they wanted to go. The beach seems to where I was going. Glad I choose flip-flops and not tennis shoes. The sand was warm, but the ocean was cold.

Might be best not to be to close to it?

So lost into what I was doing, I almost, _almost_, didn't notice my phone was ringing. Answering it fast. It was Takahiro. "Yes?"

"_Hey, get back to the bus, we need to get ready for the show. And we need a pep for motivation."_

"Funny . . . I'll there as fast as I can." And I started rushing back to the bus.


	15. The Show Is On

Chapter 14: The Show Is On

This is maybe the best moment of my life. Off stage, away from the crowds. Best seat in the house, to watch the Rebel Dragons. The music just echoing loud and proud off the walls. Cheers mix with the blasting euphony. Colors of all kinds shone off lights and gave it a rave setting.

I pray for this moment to never end.

Well, until the ten minute breaks happen.

Each band-mate was soaked in sweat. But the smiles never died. They were in heaven.

"Hey, Lucky, you enjoying yourself." _Ren_ asks me, grabbing a water bottle to drink from the large snack table.

"Yeah." Brushing away some strands of dyed hair out of my face. Thanks to Takahiro, I didn't stick out. "This is great, a first really. Well besides the battle of the bands that is."

"You don't get out much do you?" _Bo_ said to me, with a tiny smirk.

Suddenly there were arms around my shoulders, my back bending a little to the weight. Hearing a fake cry behind me.

"I feel sorry for you rich-people . . . half of the time."_ Psychs_ mokck a cry of shame to me, giving me pity that I never really had a _normal life_. "I still don't know how Carter puts up with you . . . "

He was cut off, when someone pulled him off me and I was able to stand straight again. I turn to see Tak . . . _Carter_ pull Psychs away to speak with each other, alone.

He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Don't mind, Psychs, Carter has been on our ass's all day." Ren tells me, taking a seat next to me. "You should have seen him at the office. Man, that was funny."

A stage manager came over to us, after we talk a bit more.

"You're back on . . . in two." Checking his watch and he left us be.

I was enjoying the stories I miss, while I was at the beach. I'm sure Takahiro has some to share when this is all over. While the next song was playing, I took the chance to step out–with permission– and call my other friends.

Yes, even my brother.

"Hey, Hikaru, how's the trip going?" I kind have to yell for him to hear, but he was doing the same thing.

"_Oh, it's going fine, not has much fun without you here."_

I know what you're trying to do brother, and it won't work. "So where did you, guys go anyway?"

"_Yuya Bay? Staying at a beach inn near the bay, but for a few days and then to Tokyo f . . . "_

I drop my phone hearing where he and the other's were.

They were here. Here! Oh, no, what would brother say, seeing me like this. He would be really pissed off, that a matter of fact.

One; the new dark look I had.

Second; would be that I was here, with Takahiro.

When he forbid me to be near him, just two days before I went on the road trip with the punk band.

I grabbed the cell fast, acting the best I could that I was fine. "Sorry, what was that?"

"_I said, have you heard this new crummy band, Haruhi really wants to go to the next showing, tomorrow. I never took her as a dark person."_

Yeah, right!

Or with her weird ways of seeing through people, she found who the lead singer is and not that happy about it.

I only know this, because, Takahiro told many times that Haruhi hates the choices he's made in his life. This was one of them. Saying:_"It's not safe."_

Whatever that means? But it really tick-off Takahiro.

Oh, what I am going to tell the others? What am I going to tell Takahiro? His dream . . . would end just like that, a snap of the finger kind of way.

A feeling that it will, but there's got to be a way out of this.

"_Kaoru? You still there?"_

"Yeah, just have been a long tried day is all."

"_I bet, mom said you have been studying like crazy when I left."_

Thank you mom! I promise to make it up to you.

"Yeah, well, I want to get into a good college, and you know me."

"_Oh my, cute, little nerd of a brother, I wish you were here."_

Again, stop Hikaru, now, and your just being sad into making come sees you. I was about to tell my brother something . . . when there was a tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see Takahiro.

"Hang up. We're leaving for the hotel."

The concert was already over and I miss it! Damn it, Hikaru! I miss out on the new song Takahiro made and he wanted me to hear it. Damn!

I nodded and started to tell my brother good-bye.

"_Well, later, little brother."_

"Yeah, bye!" And snap it shut. Taking it out on my phone of this hurtful outcome. I heave a sigh and turn to Takahiro. "Umm, Carter . . . " His stage name was a hard one to get use to. "I'm sorry, and I miss most of the concert." No, really, I am. "I was just . . . "

"Lucky . . . " You say my name as if I was an angel, makes me forget my idiot of a brother. "It's fine, and you still got a lot of other times."

Takahiro starts to help others pack up and put everything away, in hopes the crowds would die down when we were all done.

He tells me one thing, before we leave in the party bus for the hotel.

"Its hard living two lives. But we got to make most of it."

Takahiro made it sound like he knew what it felt like. I believe him for that moment.

The night air is cold. I can feel it bring color to my cheeks as we head to the bus. Luckily, only running into a few fans, who dare stay out this long at night, for written name on somebody part or picture with one or all the band members. I even got a few.

Note to self; check internet incase anyone I know might see them.

"Man, and I can't wait to catch on some sleep." Jime yawned, happy this was all over as he washed his face clean of make-up. His wig put away for the next time to be used.

"And call your girlfriend." Yosh called out from the back from changing.

"Don't be mad, and we all can't be lucky." And he got a shoe thrown square in the face. "Ow!"

"Dumb-ass." Takahiro said, sitting next to me, just relaxing, not changing or anything just yet.

Kazu was up front with the driver, after he changes back to his _normal_ self and took a nap in the passenger seat.

The two, Yosh and Jime, just bicker back and forth. All and all, the drive was nice.

"So, Kaoru, who were you talking on the phone with?" Takahiro asked, finally, when everyone was leaving the bus for the hotel.

"Oh, umm . . . " I looked right the normal Takahiro, not sure what to say . . . but the trust. "I was talking to my brother. He and the others are here and they're . . . " My words were drowned out, but, I knew he got what I was going to say.

"Takahiro! We got the rooms!" Jime came running back to us, his face shown a feeling and didn't understand what it was. "Hey, Hiro, you okay?"

That was a name, I haven't heard in a long time. It made me sad, but happy at the same time. Yet, I had a feeling this _"Hiro"_ hated being called that.

"Yeah, just fine."

And Jime left us, he then turns to me. He looked in pain.

"When we're inside, we'll talk about this."

I nodded. Knowing we had the same thoughts in mind.


	16. A Moment's Outcome

Chapter 15: A Moment's Outcome

"When did they call?" Takahiro asked the moment we enter the room, which we–I didn't find out until it was to late–were going to be sharing for the week.

"Umm, actual, I called them." I feel so guilty too. "I'm sorry . . . "

"For what? Missing your brother." He said, changing into a thin tee and boxer shorts after coming back from the bathroom. "Kaoru, I have no say what you do in your other life. So don't be sorry."

I nodded, getting ready for bed as well, thinking of ways to help Takahiro in any way with this unwelcome problem, pulling the sheets up to my chin, on the shared bed we had.

If my brother knew where I was now, and taking notice that there was only one bed in this room. We both, Takahiro and me, would be in a very deep hole right now.

This wouldn't have happened, if some random person didn't take the room with the two beds.

But oddly enough, I didn't mind this.

I could feel Takahiro's body sink on his side, pulling the sheets half way then what I did. Turning to face him, the room was to dark to really see anything. But, I could see the outline of him, and he was still awake, gazing up to the ceiling. Arms resting behind his head, his chest rising soulfully.

"Hiro . . . " Oops! That's not what I meant to do.

Takahiro's face was in my dictation, knowing, as I felt his breathing brushing my face. "Long time, since I heard that nickname."

"Haruhi doesn't?"

"No . . . no one ever bothered calling me that. I know my parents did a lot . . . " He stop, his voice sounds lost and young with the memories of his past.

"Could I then . . . " My face is burning, I should just stop? "Never mind! Goodnight." Spinning fast, to face a wall and have my back to him.

Closing my eyes, tricking my body in hopes to fall asleep. It wasn't fast enough, when I suddenly felt a hand stroking my hair.

I'm a child in need of a mother to you, Takahiro.

"You can." He then stops, turns to face the other wall. "Goodnight."

Even with the thoughts of the others finding out, he can sleep at ease.

I envy him.

Well, until my eyes started to close, welcoming the darkness gladly in open arms.

The hours of sleep felt so much less. Glancing over to the clock, only to read four-thirty-three. AM?

No way. What on earth . . .

A sudden move stops my rant. For some reason, the bed was moving. I look down below me, with only the moon as light from the half shield, curtain window.

I see Takahiro. Right. Under. Me.

I try to jump away, to not make it any more awkward, but something holds me down. My eyes scanning quickly, only to see one of his arms wrapped around me. With the other resting behind his head.

Heat is blasting my face, red as a cherry. But he didn't wake up with the movements I was doing.

Calm down, Kaoru, calm down. You can still get out of this. I keep telling myself that, moving inch by inch to the safer side of the bed. Only to have my face close to his.

Holding my breath.

The plan to leave scot-free was put on a pause.

I never really saw his face this well. Remembering how his parents look, what did he get pass down from them? Awake and wild; he's like his father. But asleep, his mother calmness, the same as the one in the picture, he was blessed with it.

Even the faded scares that diffuse his face, made his whole physique look natural.

I would have enjoyed this little private show I was having for a bit more, if there wasn't that sudden knock at the door.

Bam! Right in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled, and there was also an echo to it. But I didn't dare look him in the face.

Not even to know I was there, he went to answer the door. As I stayed on the bed, bowing my immoral crimson face to the sheets below me.

I try my best to just disappear from this world.

Taking theses' feelings that have left me dumbstruck. Hoping to bury them along the way.

"Kaoru?"

No, leave me alone.

"Hey, you're head okay?" His hand brushes my bangs away, feeling where our heads invaded each other. "No bump. That's good."

How in the world are you so calm about this.

"But, I'll call someone to bring some ice." He walked over to the phone on the bedside table and made a fast call, then came back to me. "A maid will be here shortly."

I nodded, not even looking up at him.

"Kaoru, if you miss your brother that much, just call him." And he started for the bathroom.

What? Did he really think I was on top of him, was because of my brother? True, we always sleep like that . . . but . . .

I don't know what came over me. But I find myself up to my feet and stomping over to the bathroom.

No warning, just march right in.

I regret it. But I keep my eyes where they need to be. To his face was under the shower's rain.

"If you think for one moment that I would replace him with you, you are sadly mistaken! Hikaru might have done that with me, but I would never do the same to get even. Up to this point, I don't even know how I got there in the first place!" I pause to take a breather. "I guess, I'm not over that he'd moved on first and left me in the dust. But I would never use you as a replacement!"

"You done." He get's out of the shower, dried himself, changes and puts in his contacts; That I found about the way back on a road trip here.

He was so calm about it, which . . . I don't know why, but it really pissed me off.

"No, I am not!" And it just kept going until, before I knew it, I was on the bed, dead tried and fell right asleep.

"_So, that's what happen?"_

"_Guess that he needed a good rant. His brother being here, must have really put him on the edge."_

"_Feel sorry for him."_

"_Yeah, but he should be fine, when he wakes up."_

"_Well, later man, and we'll call if the boss rings up."_

"_Later."_

The door open and closed, that's when I finally came, too. I open my eyes to find myself tuck in, an ice bag on my forehead, a heavy weight near me as I rested.

"Feeling better."

"Yeah, actually, for once."

"You've got a lot of pent-up anger." Takahiro tells me, moving over where a tv was, finding a channel to watch.

I blush when he says that. _Well, there was really no one to hear me out before all this_. I had no idea that I said it out loud.

"Well you got me now, so please, for everyone's sake, don't keep it to yourself." He then grabs a tray of food and places on my lap, when I sat up. "Eat, after all that mouthing off, you'll need your strength."

"Funny, very, funny." And I ate my lukewarm breakfast of pancakes drown in maple syrup and a nice cup of tea, Jasmine to be correct.

Even after all that, I knew why I wasn't myself. Hikaru was never around me anymore, and I kept a part of myself away from others. But with Takahiro, he read me like a book and look into the key words, that gave away my cover up mystery of my pain.

And with that out-of-the-way, I was able to relax a bit more on this trip. With the guys planning their next show, I was out doing something too past the time.

Soon finding a small outlet-mall clothing store. I thought I could take a look around. And the only thought going through my head was; _"Dad, please don't be mad at the credit-card bill_."

Just when I left number six or nine-shop, about to enter one for a snack this time, when my cell rapidly ranged. Taking a rest near a bench and setting the bags down. I finally answer it.

"Hello . . . "

_"Kao-Chan!"_

"Evening Hunny." Saying after I check to see if my ear was okay.

_"It's good to hear from you again."_

"Same to you, how your trip been going?"

_"Oh! Fun! I have tried so many cakes, I'll make sure you can try some when we meet up after break is over."_

"I would like that Hunny."

_"How is studying doing?"_

"Fine. Just taking a break now."

_"Really? All the way in Yuya Bay?"_

Say what? Letting my phone fall fast to the ground. Looking around the area. I finally come across Hunny and Mori. And luckily, no one else. Looks like . . . I am in deep shit.

"You'd lied."

"I know . . . I am very sorry." I explain the story to the duo of what they needed to know, leaving out some things, when we enter a nice little cake shop. "I just wanted Hikaru to stay out of this."

"Hik-chan, hasn't been very nice to you, has he?"

"No, brother is treating me well, Hunny."

"Then why are you here alone and not with us?"

"I guess that I wanted a thinking time away everything." Well, that was half-true.

"Is Takahiro here with you?" Mori, adding in his voice and it just shock me, I was able to read that easily. "I saw on the news today, that his Grandfather and the rest of family were in Denmark for a business party. I didn't see him with them."

I didn't what else to say, and I was caught with telling a useless lie or the truth.

"Yeah . . . "

"That's good." Hunny said, enjoying a huge slice of strawberry fudge cake. "I like it better when he's you, then his family. Right Mori?"

"Yes."

Im at a lost at that. "Why would you say that?"

"Takahiro is more himself with people who he cares about, then the people who show hate to him. And it's been a long time from the last time I saw him smile." Hunny added in a glum, but change when eating another bite of cake. "I don't want him to be sad."

"I know how you feel." I really did, I guess I was thinking of the past again. How I wanted_ "him"_ to be happy also. My cell vibrated a text. I answer it fast.

"I got to go, and it was nice seeing your guys."

"You too, Kaoru." Mori said and then added. "Don't worry about Hikaru finding out about this."

"Thanks."

And we departed.

I was feeling less worry about the next concert. Mori and Hunny know most of it, so I got their back. It was the rest of the gang I had my mind on.

But I didn't care, I just had to have Takahiro's back when it happens. That's all I can do and I know, that's all he wants me to do.


	17. I Got Your Back

Chapter 16: I Got Your Back

It was amazing of how Hiro stayed so calm, as he and his band played on. Even if the others to close to see them.

I feel ashamed now, seeing my brother dance within the huge crowd. For a moment, I wish I was an only child now. He can't dance to save his life.

Hunny and Mori looked like they're having a good time, Tamaki seems to be covering his ears, and I didn't know any better, I swear Kyoya is bobbing his head to the lighter beats of the songs.

Haruhi looks like she knows who's singing, or hates the music. Might be both?

The worrisome never dies as I watch on. And only gets worst.

Hikaru, I couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd. He was nowhere with the others and out of sights from the stage I stood from. And that alone is sending me just chills down my spine at the moment.

Best to leave it be, if I can.

Water. I need something to drink to clear this sudden sandpaper in my throat. Rushing fast to the backstage food spread. A bottle of water and apple calm me a bit.

The chill never died, but I didn't notice as much as before.

Glancing at my watch, seeing what time was it? The guys would be done in another hour. And just in time to hear their newest song.

"Excuse me, Lucky?" I turn to see, Shoya, a backstage manger. "Carter had inform beforehand, that when the concert is done, you wait by the back door when leaving."

"Okay, thank you Shoya." Taking another sip of my water.

That was weird, I wonder why such short notice, and why didn't Hiro tell before we left.

"_And now for the song of the night, let me hear you yell!"_

Oh, Hiro going to play his last song, better get back.

Before I even set a step near the stage, a voice calls out to me. I wish it never did.

"Kaoru?"

Frozen. That's what my body feels like at the moment. I can't move at all. Not even to face him. Not now. But yet, my head dares turn to face him. He's in shock and angry. There is enough space between us, having the upper hand, I make a run for it.

"Kaoru!" I hear coming after me.

I make it as far I can go, until I make a foolish move to look behind me and run into something. Its arms hold me from falling back. From the smell alone, I know who it is, and hide behind this person. I didn't have to tell him what was up, he got the answer before I could say anything.

"_Hello, did you enjoy the show, sir?" Carter_ asks my brother, in an off tone of an accent, but he sound like he was not from Japan at all.

"Oh, yeah, umm, your friend . . . "

"_Oh, this is Alick, a friend of mine from America, have you too met? Alick, come say hi."_

I step out from behind Hiro to face my brother, I gave a shy, wary, wave to him. And go right back where I was, I didn't want him to look at me any more than he has already.

"Ah, my bad, I scared him before, he looks like someone I know."

"_No, it's fine, Alick's Japanese isn't that good and the same with his social skills."_

I gave a weak fist in his back for saying that. I could feel and just see that smirk of his from where I stood.

I could sense the rest of a band had shown up, giving me a wider shield to hide in. But what made it harder, was when the others came backstage.

I want to disappear to badly now.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see Kazu, mouthing if I was ill. In a way I was, I nodded my answer to him.

"He, Carter, Freund hier, ist nicht so gut fühlen. Wir sollten sein." I knew what land that language came from, and I just had no idea what he was saying.

"_Right, love to stay and chat a bit more, but we best be going."_ Hiro said to them, slowly pushing me with the others. So far the plan was working.

"Wait, Carter-san . . . "

No Haruhi, leave this be, please . . .

"Could I have a least a short word with you before you go?"

"_Best to keep it short then." _And goes to a quiet part of the backstage with her, the others and I head through the back.

My brother and the others don't say a word to us. I could finally breathe, but my worry went to Hiro.

Haruhi, please, don't do this.

The ride back was silent, everyone knew Hiro was in deep shit. So much, he's getting another ride back to the hotel, saying to us before we left, was we might see him in the morning.

Yosh looking out the window of the van, his fingers tapping to the speed of his heartbeats. His knee-cover pants' legs cross over each other as if he was a ninja. Eyes of the earth's crust look so broken.

Jime was asleep, but the sounds he was making, we knew he was wide awake and worried. Hasn't even called his girlfriend to ease his pain. He wants to do this on his own.

Kazu too, along with Ryuu.

No one even spoke a word to me, knowing that their words wouldn't calm me in the slightest. The only thing at the moment that is calming me down, is that my brother is a moron. One that can't see his own brother, twin, in front of him.

"Kaoru, we're here."

I fallow out of the van, into the hotel, ride up the elevator til my floor, used the sliding key to get in. My mind nothing but in a warp. And fatigue was really hard to fight off. Sleep, that is what I need.

Before I go in, someone grips my shoulder. I don't turn to see who it is.

"Kaoru, do you want some company or are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Kazu, but I'll just sleep for a bit."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

And crashing in the bed, after showering and changing, I was out like a light. A dreamless world welcomes me with open arms.

Deep within this brain of mine, dreams did come. But I think they're more like memories. Of my past? Or just mix-up imagines playing in front of my eyes, and I happen to be in them.

_I see myself. Younger. Just a child, with no thoughts of the future ahead of me. As Hikaru was also there. Back when we were so close. The good times, I guess. There was also another, but, I don't know who it is. He and brother don't get along, their fighting with each other. _

_The unknown person says something to Hikaru and brother tries to punch him. But I step in. Getting hit instead. The other person then is really mad at my brother. They fight, and the marks are little to none. Hikaru starts his fights more closer to the stairs and I get involved again. _

_The boy, finally seeing his gender a bit more clear, I save him from falling down the stairs. But I end falling instead, I hear their voices calling out to me. Everything goes black and so does everything after that. _

_It is just I and Hikaru. The boy from before never comes back. My heart aches because of it, but I don't know why. Over time, I would ask Hikaru about him. _

_And he would answer with something like "He's not real, Kaoru, there was no other boy in our childhood. Just us." _

_I could tell that was a lie. I don't know why, but it felt like it. That boy could have been fake, but whose knows with a child's mind._

_I feel alone, but I have Hikaru. How could this loneliness be real?_

_That is until I fine myself lost. Deep within a garden. It was during a party. I wonder off when no one was looking. Yes, even away from my brother. I'm scared, that there is no one else around me and end up running farther inside the garden. _

_Then an image of a person comes within my eye-line. He's crying, for whatever happen before I got there. I go to make him happy. I don't recall where I have seen him, but my heart doesn't hurt anymore. We became secret best friends of the garden of Fujimoto._

_But, it was never met to last. My ghost friend left without much of a good-bye. My heart hurt once more that day. But his voice will always be with me. It might fade away, but the thin mist of it, will always be there._

"_Kaoru . . . Kaoru . . . _Kaoru . . . "

That one was a little different then the last.

"Hey, wake up."

Oh, it's Hiro, he came back! Jumping right up to see a taller person stands next to the bed. The lights were still off, and I couldn't see his face. But I knew it was him.

"Your back."

"Yeah, hey, grab your jacket." And started to move around the room to look for something.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I don't question anymore and go grab my jacket, pulling it over my pj top. Slipping on my shoes, just in time to have something gently toss to the side of me. My helmet.

"We're going a long overdue ride, Kay."

I nodded back, gabbing the helmet, waiting for him to get done with ever he was doing.

Then finally we were out the door, down the hallway without making a sound, into the elevator to the main part of the hotel, outside in the coldness of morning. Hoping on his bike and going wherever he thought fit.

When the bike did come to a stop, I had no idea where we were. Still near Yuya Bay, but very far from all human life. Taking off my helmet and place it on the bike, my feet did most of the walking. My brain taking in everything around me.

Hiro is behind me, following where every I go. To when I finally stop, I find this large pile of rocks and start climbing it. The sharpness imprints my hands a little, but I ignored as I reach the top. Taking a seat on the flattest rock, I could find, Hiro taking a seat right next to me.

"You've been crying." I feeling his worn-out hand rub my cheek, I fight myself from leaning into it, even more when he pulled it away.

"I had a nightmare." In a way, it was true.

"Well, it's over, and you can move on from it."

Can I really? Turning to face him, but I wish I didn't.

"Hiro . . . " I reach out to touch his face that sported a hand-shape bruise on his face. "Haruhi did this, didn't she?" As I rubbed it, praying inside that it would go away.

"Yeah, she knew it was me and wasn't that happy about it." Removing my hand, as he turns to face the sea. "As always, she wants me to stop all of this shit. Saying what I'm doing, is not helping me in anything to get my grandfather to like me again. Like I give a damn of she or that old man say."

"You shouldn't listen. You're good at it." My hands going behind me, able to arch my body a little to get rid of the stiffness I had from sleeping.

"Thank you."

The silence then greeted us and we took it as an invite to relax in this peaceful moment.

"Your brother . . . " This can't be good. "Never found out, Haruhi won't say a word about it. As long, after this is over and I when get back, I take the family business to heart." He kept on ranting.

The same I did with him back at the hotel about my brother. It feels kind of nice to have relied on me for once.

"I rather get in trouble then." Watching seagulls fly over us. "I got your back to the end, Hiro, I'm not backing out because of what she said."

"Thank you, Kaoru." I see from the side a small smiles on his lips, and I take that as a prize any day. "Wish there was a way show my thanks."

An idea came to mind, it sounds stupid, but I wanted to give it a try. "Actually, I know I promise mother I wouldn't, but she did say as long as Hikaru and father didn't know . . . "

"What the hell is running in that little brain of yours?"

I only smiled and told him. His face is unreadable to this, but says nothing. Letting the idea set in for a moment.

"I know a place, not far from here actually."

"Is it where you got that one?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of adding another to it."

"Then let's go." I started to get up, but Hiro stops me and sets me back down.

"Let's relax some more, then we'll go, Kay."

I nodded, enjoying as the sun slowly took the sky as its own. As the moon took the day off and rested.

"Kaoru, know I have your back too."

"And know, you can rant to me when ever you want, when this crap becomes too much for you."

He ruffles my hair, like I was a child of five. "Noted."


	18. Summing Up

Chapter 17: Summing Up

The break it over, everything is back to normal. Well . . . kinda. If you don't count getting, the crap scared out of you by Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic Club. Then yeah, everything is back to normal.

But the truth is that, Nekozawa has a little sister and she would rather be with Tamaki then her own brother. And being in the Host Club, it's our job to make everyone happy. And what a price to make.

Tamaki's best way of showing to be a great brother, was using himself and Hiro's bond. Only to be shot down.

Hiro wasn't going to let King drag him into this.

Even Kyoya helps out, saying that their sibling bond stills' needs help.

No point in showing false hope.

Hiro only adding in that, if Nekozawa wanted his little sister to know who he is, then he needed to act like a brother. Nothing else, nothing over the top. Just be a brother.

"That means, take the darkness out and show her you care."

"Yes, but then how. Even after all this, she'll never want to come near me again."

But that all change when we see his sister crying of a big cat blocking her way on a crossing path, when she ran out on her brother's creepiness.

"Even after all that hard work, he did still went back to the dark side." Tamaki said, watching from the window, that Nekozawa jumps out of, to go save his sister from an _evil _cat. He did make her stop crying. But staying out of the sun too long, he passed out.

"There are some things we can't change, huh, Takahiro?" Tamaki asked his _brother_, knowing that these two share feels they had for each other.

Well, that's my guess. But what were the chances that Hiro wasn't in the room anymore. I turn to look outside again. Back to the ground, there is Hiro holding an umbrella over Nekozawa and helping him up to his feet, carrying him to a large amount of shade to rest in. His sister followed and sat with her brother in the shade. No darkness, no crying, just glad to be near each other.

The bond is fix, from what I'm seeing.

"Maybe they can."

Then a little after that, the Cultural Festival was coming up. I was not really that excited about it, only because of one person was bringing me down about it.

"But you have to be there, Tamaki's got plans we have to do and . . . "

"_I know, but it would be best, if I don't go. Tono will understand, just cover for me, please."_

I never heard him use that nickname for King, maybe, but it is for the best. "Okay, I'll tell him you can't come."

"_Thank you, Kaoru, I promise I'll make it up to you."_

"I know, what are best buds for, huh?"

"_Later, and have fun."_

"I'll try."

And did I ever try. Going against other clubs in a race and setting up en areas for the parents. Half of the time, it kept my mind off on what Hiro was doing. But all in all, everything went swimmingly. Mother and father were pleased at it. That was good enough for me. I could have lived without seeing King's grandmother.

Is Hiro's grandfather the same, or much more worst then her? It would be this day that I would find out Hiro's real last name. It was Fujimoto. I have heard of that name, that family is just full a very important people, the kind Kyoya would kill, if that means big profits. But none of them showed up, well no, one did.

"Well, look here, Tamaki Suoh, long time no see."

"Tsuyoshi, pleasure really, to see you again. You must be the reason Takahiro couldn't make it."

He's a stall guy, maybe an inch shorter than Hiro, he's what you call a purebred as seeing that he look nothing like Hiro in anyway. Cousin or not.

"Don't blame me for whatever that misshapen little troll does. Bad enough to know what he does to that girl, Haruhi. Won't surprise me if he got her knock up by now." Saying this, even with her this close to him, but he can't tell, because she looks like a boy.

I wanted to punch him so much after saying that.

"Besides, grandfather was one the who told him not to go." Saying with a smile no less. "After this is over, he'll be back, when they come back from their trip."

"Oh, really, where?"

"Sorry, son of a French Whore, I can't say."

I'll never know what kept King from murdering him, even after he walked away. So much strength it took not to whack him with the tray I had in my hands.

We never spoke a word of this, even after the festival was over. Not even say anything to Hiro, when he came back from his trip. Well, he did get a hug, a less bubbly kind and more of calming hug, Hiro just patted his shoulder. He knew.

Everything changes from horrible to being too funny, when we decided to have a soup off. It was a laugh that was long over due from the festival last week. It felt good to laugh again.


	19. A Promise Kept

Chapter 18: A Promise Kept

Ahh, this is nice. No school, no hosting. Just a normal day off from everything around me. Nothing could make this any better. Oh, wait . . . there is!

Checking my phone once more, only to see nothing. No text or miss call. My blood is starting to boil over from all the waiting I'm been doing. But what else is there to do? His grandfather is mostly the cause of this. The best thing to do is, is just wait and see what happens.

Relaxing in bed, reading a long over due book that needs to be read, or I'll never know how it ends. Yeah, this is can work out just fine. So, chapter twelve . . .

"Kaoru!" A shout came from my door and then a loud bang came after it. "You still up?"

Having no choice but to answer it or he'll just keep at it. "Yes, Hikaru, what do you want?"

"Get dress and come outside. King wants us to go on a trip, to a commoner's mall no less."

And then he just races down the hallways back to his room to do the same. Not really that eager to go, I don't put much effort to dress myself and meet Hikaru at the door. Granted, I have never really been to a commoner's mall before. Ones near Yuya Bay, were ones mother always shops at, when it came to new ideas and fabrics for her fashion lines.

"Ready?"

I just nod my head and fallow him out. See the others waiting and we needed to pick Kyoya . . . again, something I'm not happy to do on this day at all.

As I said, Kyoya is someone you never want to see wake up. He's a tie with Hunny when being an anti-early upper.

The mall was huge and everything you would never see in a high-end place. I never notice while we were here, that the _we _soon became a _me_. I got separated from the others. First it was Kyoya and now it was me. Great, just great. Now what am I going to do?

Cell-phone is left with Hikaru, when he took away before we got here. Jerk.

Money, I have, but where should I start?

Another thing was, I have no idea where the heck I am?

"My, how is that a purebred pup, get lost in this neck of the woods?" A voice said behind me, when I was looking at the mall's map. "Far from the group, huh?"

I turn to see Hiro, giving me a smart-ass grin. Wearing his band's dark color look, minus the make-up. The only bright things were the off-color feather ear rings he wore with his mix color of white to dark gray studs on his face. They look good on him.

"And what is this mutt going to do about it?"

"I was hoping to hold up on that promise." The grin goes to a weak-pleading smile.

I couldn't help but be pulled by it. "As a gentleman always should." The words came out of nowhere.

We stop at a music shop; got some euphony that Hiro just beg me to listen to, clothing stores; got some new threats, again, and pretty much wherever Hiro wants me to see, we saw it. Even got me a new ear-ring, this time a sliver stud with the kanji_ hope _engraved in it. But I soon made my stop, as he went to get us drinks.

I see a pet store, not far from the food court, I want to see the animals they have. Looking through the window, where young babes were sleeping, playing, eating. They were all so precious.

This one puppy, really got me to look. It was small. Could fit in my hand. A bright orange-yellow fur. Big ears. A little tail wagging as it played with its ball. Its dark eyes soon look at me and rush up to the window to stand up with its front paws, tiny pink tongue out, happy to see someone noticing it.

"Looks like you made a friend."

Hiro came back with drinks and gave me a cherry soda, it was good.

"Do you want him?"

"I don't think mom would like pets in the house." Sadness is shown on me, as well as the pup.

He could sense he won't get a home from me. And I really want him, and he looks so cute.

"You never know."

"But, if I want a pet, I want him."

"Never took you as a Chihuahua kind of person."

Looking at the dog again. "Oh, is that what it's called. I want to hold him." Sounding childish, not the fake kind for hosting, yes, because with others, I never get to.

Feeling a tug on my sleeve and soon pulled into the shop. Hiro going over to the shop keeper, asking for a favor, and then she came over picking up the puppy. Handing him to me. Right at the moment, he's licking my face, I only to end up laughing and started to play with him. Hiro and shop keeper talked a bit while we played.

Sadly we had to leave, hurting to do so. Giving the pup one last hug and gave him back to the shop keeper. Hiro knew I didn't want to let him go and leave him.

"I know, I know, it was a fetching pup, but maybe next time."

"But he was so cute." He dragged me away before I made a scene. A Tono kind that is.

It was weird when there was this sudden announcement, saying two kids were missing and that their guardians were waiting for them. When I see Hikaru . . . Bam, right in the kisser.

"Your brother is a weird one, huh?" Hiro said, as he took me where the others were.

"Not as weird as yours!" Moving a head of him, but it wasn't fast enough, I still get a tiny bat to the head.

But after a week later, I take that back. When you meet Hunny's little brother, you will understand what I am talking about. This little brother, Yasuchika or Chika, can be such a pain when he wants to be. Well, second to Mori's brother.

Another thing that made this week a living hell, was the Zuka girls were back. Kidnaping Haruhi and Hiro. I don't know who to feel more sorry for. Well, seeing that they were going to make Haruhi act in part in this play of theirs. Hiro was nowhere in sight. I broke away from the others to go look for him.

"...But, Takahiro, this should be for the best."

"Still, dragging me and Haruhi all this way, I would say is a waste of your time."

"There was no other way to talk to you. Dad won't let me out of the house after that meeting stunt you pulled."

"Maybe, dear uncle is on to something here. Doesn't take a brainy-act to know when I say no."

Turning just a bit of the corner, seeing Hiro and some girl, a little younger than him. She's a cousin, hint, the _uncle _thing. So not all of his family hates him.

"How could you say that?"

"Spending weeks in the hospital and that little stunt that your brother did at school, I can't help but act out."

"You know he was just . . . "

"Just what? What he said to Tamaki, I will never forgive him."

"Again, please . . . "

"No matter what, I can never be mad at you or the others, but if this goes on . . . "

What Hiro, what are they doing to you? I need to know, I want to help.

Hiro didn't speak for a moment then. "Just tell your brother and others, to leave my friends alone. Rough me up to their fill, but leave them out of this. Good-bye, Koto."

I hear his footsteps come my way, what to do? Stay and be known for eavesdropping or run and act like I know nothing. Come on, Kaoru, think!

"Kaoru?"

Too late.

I turn to face him, and I give him a weak smile. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

Before I could say anything, he grabs my arm, pulling away when that girl comes near us. When we were far away enough, I told him why I was here. And sadly, what I heard. His face became so hard to read, but his grip on me never loses or harden on me. It was a sign, one I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't ask and let him lead the way back to others. I was just glad he was okay.

"Black Mamba, glad to see your still well."

It was that one girl, who by the way, looks more like a guy.

"Not now, Benio."

And we walk right by her. Until she grabs me, making me fall to the floor. Hiro saves me and pulls me out of reach of her, incase she would do it again.

"We never did get a chance to talk, after last time."

"Don't you have play to get to?"

"Can't we talk after it?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Slowly taking me away step by step away from her. "If there anything to talk about, like making a fool out of Tamaki, I know you don't need my help for that."

"I guess you're right." Getting ahead of us to the stage area. "One day, Black Mamba, you can't run from this."

"Sure I can. Just wait."

What was that all about? After she was long gone, I had to ask him. But he told me, that this wasn't the place to talk about it. He said soon. And I kept my word as he did the same.

Halloween came out of nowhere and so was this game of _kimodameshi_ or _test your courage. _Where I find myself lock in a room with the class representative. Who by the way is very faint hearted. So deep in thought, I didn't even notice the door open. A tall dark figure stood in the doorway. It scared the representative to pass out. Leaving me only with this dark, creepy, thing. Who came closer to me, up against the wall of the far end of the room.

Well, I thought there was one, until I feel myself fall backwards into a secret doorway. The figure followed after me.

I panic when I feel its hands on me. This is worst Halloween joke ever.

"Knock it off, leave me alone!" And then I hit it where the face would be.

"Ow!"

No, was it really. Removing the hood and mask to see Hiro, giving me a painful grin.

"What a way to say hi."

"You scared the hell out of me!" And I started to hit him again, not as hard as before, but enough to get my point across.

He grabs my hands. "I know, I'm sorry . . . But how else was I going to make that guy pass out and get you alone."

"You could have just said _boo_, the guy's fainthearted." As I sat back on the ground, Hiro following after me.

His grim reaper costume covers the floor in a black sheet, some landing over my legs. I choose not to move them. Letting the quiet greet us, giving us time to know what to say to each other.

"You wanted to know what that crazy Zuka girl was talking about right?"

"Yes. I don't mean to pry, but, I don't know how else to be a good friend, other than worry about you."

He ruffles my hair, for once I lean-to the touch. It felt nice.

"Her family and mine, wants us to get marry." Out of the blue.

"What?" I shouted, snapping out of my trance. "But she, and . . . and you . . . how could . . . "

I feel his arm wrap around me, pulling close to his body. In hopes to calm, I bet. And it works. Darn him, and his easy ways.

"It's not like I'm going to say yes to this. I got time to get out of it."

"How?"

"I don't know?"

"Then how can you be so calm!" Grabbing him by the shoulders to look at him, in the moon light as the only source to see. "You say you have time, but you don't how to use it. How can you think this going to work?" Then it hit me . . . "Your not going to . . . "

"Kaoru, breathe, your freaking me out here." His hands are my face, calmness comes only so slowly to meet me. "I would never do that or anything crazy, but I would like to have a friend to back me up. So please, don't freak out, okay."

I can only nod to his words. The quietness returns, and our eyes are lock. There is nothing else but us. My brain is rushing thoughts and pictures around my brain, but they don't make any sense to me. Only one thing was clear, and it was knowingly showing that he can't leave. I don't why. But he just can't. I would just die if he did leave . . . again? I don't understand these things.

Our breath mixes together, coldness of the air and the warmth of his body is all I feel. Then I do the unthinkable and lean in. He doesn't move. But his hands grip me tight as I come closer. Before I know it, our lips brush.

A shock of felicity came, it was heaven's call and I answer it.

Leaning in more, until nothing was between us. He responses to the kiss. Arms wrap more around me, the black cloth of his costume has cover every inch of me, only my head and his reach out of its darkness of it. His tongue passes his lips and slide over mine, as if asking to enter my mouth. I say yes and let him in. We battle, and I shortly lose the fight. I can feel his smooth stud as my tongue touches it. I can feel myself fall backwards to the ground. He's body over mine. His hands do a soothing motion on my arms and body. I can only grab on his shoulders, in fears that this might not be real.

We finally break for air. It was a long hold. We're both taking in deep breaths. Hiro looks down at me, sadness is read on his face. No! Does he regret it? Please, god no, don't take him away too. Please, out of anything I have asked from you before, let me keep this one. Please!

"Hiro . . . "

"Kaoru? Where are you?" It was my brother.

Hiro gets up, helps me to my feet, grabs his mask and fixes his hood, going down a long hallway from the room we were at.

Soon when he became to far from me, I start to move for him. But the secret door opens and Hikaru is there, as well as the rest of our group. We were back together. Yet, my mind was somewhere else. The only thing that reaches me was that there was no winner to the game as we got a scare at the end of this.

Even more than when the host club met, Ritsu Kasanoda, the son of a gangster and close friendships with Hiro. Their sword buddies, weird right? And that alone, made me very upset to see how close they were, I didn't fear Ritsu, no, I would make him fear me.

But when he found about Haruhi, it made even me more mad, because of how it made Hiro feel. I could care less of how King took it. Tough.

I had to get Hiro to talk to me, and I have to know why he ran? I know the kiss was all me. He didn't have to run, if he thinks he force me. Then we really need to talk.

After hosting was done, others starting for the door, telling my brother I would be with him in a moment, I then took the chance and rushed over to Hiro. With the bad boys no more and twin brother love back. Things went back to normal. But after what happened on Halloween, I just couldn't let it go.

"Hiro . . . " I started out with, but pause, what can I say to him.

"What?" He said, cold, stacking cups on his tray and moved to the back room to wash them, I followed him.

"I think we need to talk, and you know what about."

"There is nothing to be said." As he washed the cups with care. "What happen that night, I was out of line. I shouldn't have done that."

I was right, and he did blame himself. "But you're not to blame, I made the move. I should be the one ashamed here."

"Why? As far as I recall, you brushed and I pushed. I went too far. Sorry."

"Please don't be sorry. Hiro, please, are we still okay?"

"I don't think so."

"Then, how can I show, that what you did, wasn't you're doing. It was mine too."

He glances outside of the door, where the others were moments ago. He didn't want them to know. No, he didn't want my brother to know. That's what it is.

"Your apartment, after you're done, let's go to your place and talk it out." I told him and then added. "And don't worry about my brother, he would have to go through me first to get to you."

"Fine, but call your parents first."

I did what he requested and we then left for his apartment. After telling my brother I was going to with Hiro for the day. He took it, somewhat okay.


	20. Our Moment Is Here

Chapter 19: Our Moment Is Here

We lay on his bed, lost in our thoughts. Not doing anything that was out of line, we talk and that's it. Finding out why he was like this, why he wanted that night to be forgotten. Hikaru does play a part in this. And he's just worry. For me.

"Hikaru shouldn't be your problem . . . you got enough as it is."

"Kaoru, your brother will always be a problem."

I backhand him on his chest. It was weak, but oh well.

"My family, is something I can handle. You're brother, not so much."

"How is that?" I turn to face him, as he kept looking up to the ceiling.

"He has a say if I can be around you or not. My family has nothing on you, to make me worry."

Did my brother really have that power over Hiro? But even so, so should I then. Even if he is the oldest, which means nothing. Mother and father still hold greater power and . . .

"Kaoru, don't get involved. Please."

Beat me to it, again. "Fine."

He rose from the bed and headed over to the kitchen. "Hungary?"

"Yes, what's on the menu today?"

He starts to look around the pantries and refrigerator. Yet my eyes were on his arms. Thoughts of that night, were very clear. That tight short sleeve shirt was not helping me. At all here, people. Or his new tattoo on his left shoulder. It was simple, yin and yang, orange and black. I like it. It almost matches the necklace he made, but thankfully that's at home and away from all-seeing eyes.

"You okay with pasta?" Asking, while he finally found something to make.

And I'm back from day dreaming. "That would be great."

As the water was boiling, he was making his own sauce. Vegetables and beef chop to bite sizes. Adding spices as well.

"You like spicy, right?" Looking over the bottles of hot juices to add in.

"I do." Taking hold of one of the bottles each time, reading the labels, seeing what one I wanted to try. I never had any one of these kinds before. But what one should I dare try? "How about this one?" And handed it to him.

"Fine choice really." And he added it to the pan. Mixing it in. "Pray your insides live after it."

"We will see."

And now I regret it. Damn this is hot, but I can't stop eating it.

"Warm?" Smug, very smug.

"No, not at all."

He can eat it without flicking. I Envy him now.

"Kaoru about that night, can we just act like it didn't happen."

"Tell me your real reason and then I'll give my answer."

"When this family thing is over . . . we can give it a try?"

He's worry about how his family will react to this. I guess I could understand that. Giving my answer that we can hold this off. But I really wanted to feel those lips one more time. And that's what I did ask for. Thank god, he responded back.

"Nothing leaves this room."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yet, I want this kiss to be more than just a peck.


	21. Walls Are Breaking

Chapter 20: Walls Are Breaking

Weeks have just blown by. So much has happened, I hope it never happens again. Mori and Hunny are now in college and they come to visit often. But I guess not enough.

When was the last time I ate on the rooftops? Grabbing my meal and leave the lunch room. Not running into anyone I knew, I was able to sneak away without being notice. Taking the path, I have known from the start of this.

Even in the winter, this place was still wonderful to eat.

When I finally reach the top, I see Hiro sitting on the ledge, his lunch not far from him, looking down at something. His hands rolling up a snowball, a good size and then reaches out a length from his body. Dropping the ball within a moment later. A tiny scream could soon be heard later after the hit.

"Having fun?"

"A little, but I had to nail this guy before anyone else could." Getting another ready. "Want to give it a try?"

Taking a seat on the ledge that was clean from snow. "No, go ahead." And I starting eating.

Hiro did one last throw and join me. We haven't done this in a while, and it was nice. I finally take notice that I was dress to light for the weather and was freezing. Well until I felt a large coat put over me. Grabbing the collar to see it was Hiro's big biker jacket. His body heat lingers on it, and fought off the chill with ease.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Looking out in the court field. Not many people were out as there is normally being in the hotter weather.

The face he was showing, I didn't like. Placing my fork down, gathering a small amount of snow, rolling it into a ball. I threw it before he looked my way.

"Hey!" He was doing the same to me. "What was that for?"

"You were making a sour face, I was just . . . " A small snowball to the face, stop me from speaking. I could feel it slide down in my shirt. It was so cold. Standing up and shaking it out. "Ahh, that is so cold!" Finally getting the last bit out.

"Now you know how it feels." He laughs out, enjoying my little _dance_.

Sitting back down, soon I found myself laughing as well. If only hosting was still like this, but sadly no, it would be never like this.

I'm only saying this, is because Hiro told me it was time to go back to how things should be. I would be hosting with my brother, and he would be hosting . . . alone. I tried hard, really hard not to look his way. The girls were just swarming him. He looks bored, almost, but he was able to host.

Envy him now, making it looks like hell where I stood.

Well, until we got a new guest. Standing by the door, scared to come in. Que Tono to step in.

"Welcome, my little princess." And when he said, she was little. About to be five or six years' old.

In a way, she was a small clone of Hiro's mother. Had the big doe eyes down. And I was right when she'd yelled out.

"Itoko!" And rush to where Hiro was, jumping into an open hug.

I was right. They are family.

"Hey, Maho, what are you doing here?" Hiro said, being very un-bad-boy like.

But the girls didn't seem to care.

"Takahiro, you know this little girl?" One said, just caught in a lovely moment where she and many others, for the first time, can see his nice side.

"Yes, this is Maho, my little cousin. Maho, say hello."

Shy one. "My name is Maho Abe-Fujimoto. Age six. I like drawing and math. Nice to meet you all!" But she sure can make a great finish. Even more when Hiro hugged her for doing a good job.

The girls just keel over. Kyoya must be adding the numbers now in his head after all this over.

"Well, this week went far better than our last." Kyoya said, tallying up the bit we had from hosting. "Your cousin, knows how to make an impression."

"If this is your way of asking and/or demanding I let her come around more often, then think again." Hiro said, quiet as possible with a child in his arms, who was fast asleep after all the hoo-haa was done with. "Maho, wake up please."

Softie . . .

"What is she doing here, Takahiro, you know her father will be . . . "

"I know, I know." And tried again to wake her up.

"Hmm . . . "

"Maho . . . " He started out with, then he added. "Why are you here, you should be at school. Your mother is going to worry when you're not there to be pick up."

"Don't care."

"Oh, man . . . " Hiro, he looked so frightened. "No matter what, I have to call him."

Haruhi came over and took Maho to give Hiro a break, but then she put up a little fight, able to get out of Haruhi's hands, back on the ground, and rush under the table. Yelling out that she didn't want to go and gave little whimpers. She was hiding near my legs, as I felt arms grabbed them. I snuck a hand under the table and stork her dark hair in a soothing matter to calm her. It did.

"A handful as always." Haruhi said.

Show a little compassion here. She's just a kid.

Hunny then came near where the girl was, asking if she come out for some cakes or cookies. She did, only to make she sat near Hiro, which meant sitting on me. She sure was making herself home in my lap. Hiro giving a sorrowful look. I just shrugged at him.

_What can you do?_

Tamaki was soon telling Hiro it was best, and the parents find out anyway. He did. Soon Mori and Hunny had to go, saying they had projects to get done with. Kyoya had a meeting with his father and couldn't be late. Tamaki went with him, telling Hiro good luck before he was not too far out of the door.

Hiro covered the speaking part of the phone to say."Haruhi, you should go home, I'll see you later."

Hikaru said he would give her a ride back, I stayed to help with Maho. I don't know if he wants to be alone with his family any longer then he needs to be. Hiro was soon done on the phone and look at me.

"Thanks for staying."

Again shrugging. "You're my friend, Hiro, I got your back." Then feeling another pair of eyes on me, looking down to Maho's gaze at me. "Yes?"

"Kitty."

Hiro laughs. I didn't get the joke.

"She means that your eyes look like a cat of her's." He ruffled her hair, as like he does me. "No, this is Kaoru. Not Shun."

"Kao-chan!"

"Oh, so you do know me?" I smiled at her, watching her eat her small slice of ginger cake.

"Yeah, Itoko talks about you a lot."

I side glance over to him, only to see him look out the window. That's a very bad way of avoiding this Hiro, I hope you know that. Before I could say anything, a man came in with some guards

"Daddy!" And jump out of my arms into the others.

"Maho, don't you scare me like that again, understood. Your mother has been so worry about you." He then handed her to one of his men. "Take her to the car"

"Yes, sir." The guards left, leaving just the three of us.

Hiro never moved from his seat, I did the same when the man came closer. Not even noticing I was here.

"She's okay, just wanted to see me is all." Hiro finally told him.

"Yes, I know that her teacher told me that Maho wanted to see you and left during recess to find you." The man's face was unclear to understand. "Just to keep this is mind that just because . . . "

"Just because, of whom I am is bad for you children and I could curse them. You don't need to tell me. I heard it enough from that son of yours."

Hiro left his seat to keep a good distance from him, as he still didn't even notice I was there with Hiro, glaring at that man who help make that bastard I so want to punch in the face.

"Grandfathers' not around, you don't have fake your kindness with me. Just leave. You got your kid back, leave."

The man did just that. Not saying another word, knowing that what Hiro said to him was true. I left my sit and walk over to Hiro. His body shivering.

"You going to be okay?"

"First time, I have ever talk back to any of them and not get hit. Feels nice."

Hiro, don't ever say those words in front of me ever again. I gave him a side hug, and he returns it. I knew how to cheer him up. Well, I hope it does.

"Hiro . . . " I gave him a side kiss on the cheek.

"Kaoru . . . "

"I know, wait. But I thought on the cheek won't hurt you. You needed it after that."

"Thank you." He gave me one back, and I jump on the inside. "You doing anything on Christmas?" He wants to move from that, and so _we_ shall.

"Yeah, a big party, Hikaru and I have to be there. So no other plans can be made. Sorry, if you had anything plan."

"No, not really, Haruhi and I have to go back at the inn for the holiday specials and I wanted you know and not freak out on me."

"I don't freak out, and Tono does that."

"Okay sure. Oh, I also have a feeling, from what I over heard this from some maids, from my last visit, that some of my family will be at your party, I wasn't sure of which party it was then, so yeah. Just a warning to you."

"Thanks for the heads up."


	22. Holiday's Ups and Downs

Chapter 21: Holiday's Ups and Downs

This is party is going to suck. I can feel it in my bones. Fixing my tie for maybe the fourth time, my mind was just somewhere else. Somewhere I don't think I'll ever fine out what it is. Oh, finally, I got the tie down. Now I just need, to cover up for the hole on my ear and I'm ready.

A knock at the door, right when I'm finish putting my lucky charm under my suit. "Yes, come in."

"My, you look lovely, Kaoru." Mother said, petting my hair that was out-of-place, she must have seen what face I was making. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired is all." Lining my jacket once more.

"You don't have come down, if you're not up for it."

"No, mom, really . . . I'll be fine." I give her a weak smile.

Somehow along the way, I should have taken mom's word and stayed in my room. The party and everyone who was here, were having fun. I envy them now. Hikaru, was nowhere in sight, so there was no shoulder to lean on. Mother was with her co-workers. Father talking with some partners from out-of-town. And me, standing near the buffet table, looking like a wounded, wet cat for all, I know.

"Hello, Mr. Hitachiin, happy holidays." Said a man who was next to me, helping himself to the snack bar.

"Umm, you to Mr . . . "

"Kenchiro Fujimoto, Takahiro's grandfather, I'm sure you have heard of me?"

My eyes are shocked to the man who was Hiro's walking hell. But he looks like such a kind man. Age looks faint on his face, for a moment, I thought I was looking at an older Hiro. His suit was simple of blacks and whites. His hair a lighter tone of black. Green eyes of wiseness and honor. He was tall, runs in the family then, with Hiro being so tall that is.

"Not much really, Takahiro keeps his family out of his social life." I say as I shook his hand.

"Understandable, he's always been like that, even at a young age." Grabbing a drink from the table. "Nothing has ever been easy for him, or me, for that matter."

"How so?" I asked as we took a seat down at a table to chat, this man had no idea what Hiro goes through, does he? "Your other children, and their children don't make it easy for him."

"Ah, you know about that."

"And you don't do anything about it." I stated back. "He's your grandson of your _only_ daughter, show him some compassion."

"I do, Mr. Hitachiin, he just doesn't want it." Looking out to the dancers. "Let me, make it clear to you, I do care about him. And if I could do anything to help him, I would."

"Then why don't you?"

"My wife, before she died, made one last wish and I have to hold to it."

"By not helping you _cursed _grandchild. Yeah, I can see the fairness in that." Rolling my eyes. What was the curse thing anyway?

"You tried to deal with the thought of helping someone, but a nother cuts all ties with that person. All you can do is watch afar and pray he sees the next day."

So . . . he does care, but his wife. Unknowing to her, Hiro's mom gave everything to the thing, and her mother hated the most. Leaving the family with hardly anything, unless the owner dies. Mr. Fujimoto wants to help his grandson, but can't get near if not wanting his only child of his daughter to be taken somewhere far away. Where who knows what could happen. That's why . . .

"Sir, sorry, I didn't know . . . "

He pats my shoulder. He has the calmness as Hiro. "No, its fine, it's nice to vent out."

"I have been told that, too." I smile at him.

That was maybe the biggest way to break the ice, we talked more after that. I was finding out how Mr. Fujimoto really wasn't what others said to be. More close to how Hiro said, he was. Headstrong with a caring heart who wants the best for others. This was the man, Hiro looked up to, with a broad smile.

"How is Takahiro doing?"

That tone should be used for work, not family. But, then again I don't know things work with them.

"Fine. His cousins are not cutting him a break lately."

"Yes, they get that way from their fathers, who got that from their mother. Is he still in that punk rock thing?"

"He is and is very good at it."

"Yes, he is. From maybe all those music lessons would come in handy, but it's more of a passion his father had."

He's must watch the concerts on the tv when the Rebel Dragons play, he knows about Hiro's other life and doesn't hate it, but . . .

"You never hated his dad, right?"

"No, he made my little girl happy. Much more Suoh ever had. I'm glad it turned out this way." His eyes look a little watery, I grabbed a cloth from the table and handed it to him. "Thank you." Dabbing his eyes.

I nodded to him. "Mr. Fujimoto, is there anyway you, can do to help him?"

"If there was a way, I would do it, without a second thought."

"I see."

A man, guard no less come up to us. "Mr. Fujimoto, it is time we leave."

"Ah, yes that deal in Italy won't get done by itself." Starting to leave his seat, I do the same, and he holds out his hand to me. "It was a nice chat to have with you."

"Same."

"Please, give my regards to your family for inviting us."

I nodded and watches him go, but he stops for a moment.

"And the same for Takahiro, I want him to do whatever he thinks is right."

"I will, thank you for coming."

After that, the party was still the same. I was feeling a little lighter then before. Just knowing that Hiro's grandfather does love him, but his wife, who he hates to her death and so on. How could she, do that to her own flesh and blood? To her only daughter's child. Even more blame Hiro for his mom and dad's death. A gentleman or not, I would have slap her, if she was still kicking that is.

I need to get my mind off of this, or Hiro will just know I was prying into his life behind his back.

"Kaoru . . . " Hikaru, where the hell has he been? " . . . mom wants us to meet someone, come on."

I have no choice, but to fallow.

Soon seeing mother, father, and another family with them as well. There is this girl about Hikaru and I's age. She was lovely yes, but something I could live without. Well, until I get close enough to see that it was Renge. I take the _lovely_ thing back. Where was that exit when you need it the most?

"There you two are, Renge has looked everywhere for you two. Something about the club." Dad, being very blunt, but sadly not with it all. Wine can do that to some people.

But without much of a fight, Renge takes us away from mom and dad. Away from where there was most life in this party really. Taking a seat, having no choice but to fallow.

"Why did you two go back?"

What is she talking about, which my brother, must have read my mind and asked her right away.

"I mean, going back to the brotherly love thing? The new changes were doing so well. Why?"

"We thought it was enough and change it."

"But what about the customers? The profits to keep the club going? What about your partners?"

Hikaru, being who he is, I know for a fact . . . is at a lost.

"What do Haruhi and Takahiro have to say?" I mostly want to know what was on Hiro's mind. Even though he wanted me to go back. For my safety. Or whatever he meant.

"Haruhi's fan base is dropping and it's worrying him. More than that, Takahiro has been acting odd lately."

"When is he not?" I nudged my elbow into his rib-cage. My way of saying _be nice_.

"Kyoya saying that he wants to quiet the host club. Kaoru, I want you, as a host member and friend to make him stay. Besides Haruhi and the fake king, he's listens to you, willing, I might add."

"I don't think we're that close, Renge, we just hang out is all." Mostly a lie, but somewhat the truth. "And isn't it his choice to stay or not?"

"But, Kaoru, you don't understand . . . "

"Renge, if he doesn't want to help, then the answer is no. why not let Tamaki take care of it. I mean that this is his _brother_, after all." And pulled me away, this party was over for the two of us.

Hikaru, did you just used your brain for a moment. Hell must have frozen over.

"Did you really mean that back there?" Hikaru asked me, when we were in the hallway of our house.

"About what?"

"About you and Takahiro?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It's just, Haruhi said something, I just laugh at first."

"What was it?"

"That you went to a punk concert . . . " He then just laugh. "I knew it must have been a joke. I mean, the thought of you two in the same room alone together, that would never happen. And punk? You hate that kind of music, with a passion. And bikes scare the crap out of you, how could you ever stay on one? It was just . . . "

"What if I did do all that?"

He stops, looks shock, and maybe angry.

"The music isn't that bad, and bike riding is really fun, and same with Takahiro in general. What Haruhi said about him and what we know. I don't believe it. And if he wants to leave the club, let him, if he thinks it's the right thing to do." I then walk onto my room, feeling Hikaru right behind me.

"Kaoru, what has happen to you? You're taking his side . . . " Grabbing my arm to stop me from moving. "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing, but open my eyes." I make him let go of me. "Hikaru, I think its time we let this go. The whole thing about him being bad news, this is just B.S., he's a person, just like you and me, living in nothing but lies and just wants someone there for him."

"Kaoru, stop, your saying stuff you don't know anything of."

"Oh, do I, Hikaru, have you ever thought as to why I wanted the brotherly love thing to go back?"

"Yeah, duh, you missed me."

"No, I went back so a friend, could breathe at ease. Even though I knew you have been fine. But for the safety of wanting the brother bond, we have, or use to, to be still there." I'm getting way too deep into this, and I have to end it. "Hikaru, we'll talk later, I am really tired. Goodnight."

"Is it because of what that man said to you?"

He saw that, damn it. "I have no idea what you mean?"

"That old fart, he's Takahiro's grandfather, right?" Hikaru moves in front of me, stopping me from leaving. "Kaoru, don't believe his words or Takahiro's. They make Kyoya's family look like saints."

I side-steps him. "What does that make you?" And I leave him with that in mind.

I lay in my bed, dress clothes and all, tears running down my face. I broke. I broke in front of my brother, giving something he had no right to hear.

The weight never left me, and it just grew. What have I done, Hiro will never forgive me after this? I broke. Just like that. I even snap at him, my brother, why did I? Why? Was it for what he said? Or just an add onto what Renge said about Hiro leaving the host club?

I have to know why he's leaving, not on the phone. A lie can be so easy to play that way. It has to be face to face. How can I? How?

"Master Kaoru. There is something here for you." A maid called out from outside from my door.

I sit up, clear my voice before saying. "What is it and from whom?"

"A large package, there is no name." She said, then adding. "But, it also says that it can't wait for Christmas, you have to open it now."

I rush over to the door, opening it for the maid to bring in the package. It was making some noises. I choose to carefully open it. A small growl could be heard. I hold a laugh of how the maid took it. I peak inside, and there lied a small dog.

Not just any dog, but the one from the pet shop. Who remember me and jump me, licking my face. A big red-orange bow around his neck. His big black eyes, filled with nothing, but happiness to see me.

Acting like a small child, I can't help it. I just want to hug him. I soon notice a tag on him.

_Name him as you see pleased, happy x-mas. P.s. your rents can't say no if the dog is already in the house._

"Oh, dear, I better go tell your parents about this." And left me and my new puppy.

Even though how this day turned out. Hiro not even being next to me, has made me calm. It hasn't made me forget to talk to him about the host club, but will it, from being around Hikaru, Renge, and his grandfather, I feel like I can take on the world. Even more with my pup.

"Deka, a name from his father's family homeland. I wonder if he'll like it?" I asked Deka who just gave me another lick on the face and soon felled asleep in my arms.

Going over to my bed, placing him down to go change and join him. Planing to deal with the world in the morning and be more with it, then I was before.


	23. Breaking Point

Chapter 22: Breaking Point

Hikaru has just been staying out of eye line with me, after what happen. Even more when this new year of school, I have no classes with him at all. He, as he told me before, wants us to open up, fine, I will.

First to get to class. A good thing or bad thing? But took a seat in the back without much thought and soon to see Hiro walk in.

"Hey, Kaoru, how was the party?" He asked me the moment he sat down next to me. Placing his bag next to mine.

"Not much to say . . . " Kaoru, stop lying! It's going to bite you in the end someday.

"Really? Grandfather told me that he had a wonderful chat with you, made him glad to meet you." Giving me a blunt face. "Said you gave him, one of the best nights of his life."

"Make it sound like I slept with him." Hiding my face within my arms on the desk. "He was really nice and I guess in a way, it felt like you were there."

I feel his hand stroke my hair, then lips brushing my neck near my ear. "I never said it was bad, but I'm just glad he'd like you."

I turn to face him, his face still close to me, face feeling like red-hot coals, I lean in to kiss. But it was cut short. Damn that bell.

"Launch time, tell me what happen."

I nodded and got ready for upcoming to a new year of school and maybe something more.

Through the school day, I was with Hiro, it was nice. We met some of the host members. Well, just not my brother or Haruhi. Speaking of the host club, I needed too asked to Hiro about why he was leaving.

Thinking the time as I ran up the stairs, during the day, I forgot about it. Damn, how could I?

"Hiro!" I didn't see him here, where did he go?

"Kaoru . . . up here."

Looking up another roof part to see him stand, almost like in _Titanic_. I asked him where the latter was and went to be with him. Right when I was in arm's length. I spilled out everything that happen that night.

Sitting on the edge, food forgot, holding each other. The news that he might have taken the hardest was maybe about my brother knowing about the band road trip. But luckily, that was it. And Hiro was just taking some time off from hosting, and focus more on school, band stuff, and the BS his family is giving him.

"Out of everything, Deka was maybe the best thing really."

"Deka?"

"The puppy, mom just loves him, he's a keeper."

Resting my head on his shoulder, loving this moment.

"Kaoru, I was wondering something . . . well, more likely what my grandfather asked really."

"What?"

"Would you like . . . "

"Kaoru!" No, go away. I don't want to see you. "Get down here now!"

"Mood killer." I hear Hiro say under his breath.

He nudged me, telling me to talk with my brother. I do, mostly for his sake. Grabs me by the arm and tugs me away. I tell Hiro as I leave that'll we'll talk later. He gave a small wave back and took care of our cold, un-touch food.

Hikaru showing no sign of letting goes, pulls us, and til we're in the hallway near the classrooms. His mouth was going off, taking the chance not to listen, I really don't care what he had to say, so pulling a Hiro, in other words. You can't believe how well that works. Well, until you hear the magic words that wake you from daydreaming.

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Why would you ask that? We're friends." In a kissing kind of way.

"Kaoru, I think you should stay away from him, please."

"No, I don't think I should, Hikaru." I tell him bluntly. "Why do you act this way with him around?"

"More, only when you're so close to him, his way of love, sickness me."

"What is love, Hikaru? And besides, we're just friends, no need to over react on it." I told him, as I started to go to next class, Hiro had something to tell me.

"Over react!" He yelled, grabbing me by the shoulders, kind of hurt. No I take it back. It did hurt. "How can you say that, about a _disturbed_, child-brain, sneaky, psych . . . "

I just snap and slap him. "That's enough, Hikaru, if anyone is like that, it's you! What in the cosmos would make you ever say he is!"

"Because of him, I almost lost you! I won't let that happen again!" Holding me tight, not carrying that I was fighting to get out. "I won't . . . "

"Hika . . . " I was so lost at his words, I had to get away and fast. Were the dreams . . . I end of Leaving him alone in the halls, not caring if he was calling out to me.

I had to get away. I had to block this out. I had to go to a place where I was safe. I need my mommy.

Within just a phone call away, mother came to pick me up early. I gave news to Kyoya that I wouldn't be hosting. He understood. And that was all he needed to let me go.

To the safe zone of my mother. And kind, wet, sloppy kisses from Deka. I never knew that during that time, I was crying.

Mom, concern as ever, wanting to know everything and without a fight, I told her what that . . . jerk . . . pinhead . . . moron . . . asshole . . . of a brother said.

"Mom, please tell me, what did he mean by that?"

"It's a long story . . . but after all this. You deserve to know." And she told me, Deka in my arms as she told her tale of my forgotten life, I didn't know I had. The ones that were coming back, the ones that made me wonder and confuse. With all of it coming crashing down on me, I soon found myself out cold and asleep. It was rest, my brain and body needed after so long.

But what felt like minutes that were really hours. I woke up, wanting something to eat. Finding the strength and going to where the kitchen was, hoping a cook who was in charge of breakfast was working. Deka following my every step, letting his nose wander from time to time, when he gives a yip and starts to run down the hallway.

"Deka! Come back!" And run after him, passing a few turns to finally see where he stops.

"...Kaoru, has had a long, stressful day and is resting now." Mom, who are you talking to? "I will tell him you stop by."

"Kay, thanks, Mrs. H, after what Kyoya told me, I had to come and be sure." Hiro? "Another time then . . . " Deka cuts him short and pounces on him. "Hey, Deka."

I turn just of bit, to see the scene take place. I wish I had a camera. Hiro looks so good in suites. Deka, be a good boy and don't get it dirty.

"What is he doing up?" Mom said, picking him and holding him close to her, like she would if she had a new-born baby in her hands. "Kaoru, simply adores him. You have made him very happy."

Hiro just nods his head, reaching out to stroke Deka's ears.

"What was it that you wanted to ask him, I wanted to make I got the message right."

"A family dinner, where we can bring a guess outside of the family. I was hoping to ask Kaoru, but your other son . . . "

"Hikaru is hard a boy to win, even more after what happened."

"You can never know, how sorry I am when that happened."

He knew about it, but how? The Hiro in my dreams had cat eyes, not midnight black eyes. But, wait, there was a book, saying that people's eyes change color and soon stay one color, once they reach maturely. Which I know for fact, this one, is mature. I think, that he is anyway.

"When he wakes up, tell him I stop by to check on him. I send my grandfather's regards that he couldn't make it."

As he was starting for the door, Deka just jump down from mother's arms and rush to him. His tiny teeth grab his pant-leg. Pulling, it looks like . . . to where I was.

"Kaoru, you're up?" Mother said.

"I got hungry . . . " Then look to Hiro, who was getting Deka to stop chewing on his pants. "You were going to invite me to a family dinner?"

His face, became a fair light pink. I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Ah, yes and grandfather too. He thought, it would nice to have a friendly face with his grandson, who has kept his feet on the ground."

Now it was my turn to blush. Looking at mom. "Can I?"

"If you can get dress in . . . " Looking at Hiro.

"Ten minutes and to spend the night as well?"

I left to get change and grab some night and morning clothes. Deka following after me and making it hard to find something to wear. Deka is a chewer when he wants to be.


	24. Dinner and A Show

Chapter 23: Dinner and a Show

Outside, I am as calm as a summer's breeze. Yet on the inside, I am panicking, screaming and begging for Hiro's to tell his driver to take me back. But, I just have this feeling that I need to be at this family dinner with him. Protecting him. From something, if I'm there.

"Kaoru, stop shaking, everything is going to be fine." I feel his pinky and ring finger stroking lightly over my hand, doing his best to calm me and for the driver not to see this.

"But, it's, just, just that . . . " I didn't know how to put it in words, words that I didn't even want to know.

"Mr. Fujimoto, we have arrive." The driver said, moving fast to open the door for us.

"Thank you." Then held his hand to me, and lead me in the Fujimoto Mansion. The home of rich and the people you want to have at your side. "Breath, you act like you never seen a mansion before." I could just feel that smile on his face.

"Well, yes, but never this big."

"Big family, big home life." And took me inside the house of Hiro's hell.

A butler came over to us and took our jackets, also letting a maid to take my suitcase to a guest room.

This place, had a very striking style to it. Not Japanese, or western, or anything that any rich person would have. The only sounds heard, were our shoe cover feet echoing through the halls to where the living room was. And there, within pitching ball distance of a playground, were Hiro's grandfather and his three uncles.

Their dinner guests must be coming later.

There was still a few hours before dinner.

Kenchiro, I already knew. Hiro's grandfather. A man who does care for him.

The one sitting the closest to him, must be Itachi, the oldest son. He looks more like his mother, with those cold, dark brown eyes. His hair just as dark, with a strong built. A trait that seems to fall with the others, even though the ages are different, the likeness is still the same.

Muga, second son and the father of that jerk that bad mouth Tamaki.

And Saburo, father of sweet, little Maho. How could any of theses men be cut from the same cloth of Kenchiro and Hiro, I will never know.

"Takahiro, glad you could make it." His grandfather told him, looking at me with the same smile, the one he gave at the party. "Mr. Hitachiin, also a pleasure as well." Walking over to give me a handshake, Takahiro not saying a word.

Only glaring at his uncles, daring for them to try something.

"It's good to see you, too, Mr. Fujimoto." I gave him a smile, once our hands stop shaking each others.

"Father, was it really . . . "

"Not another word from you, Muga." And he left the room, his sons following him, saying that their business to deal with before dinner. But he sparred a word to us. "Takahiro, why don't you show your friend around, I need to have a word with your uncles." And they left.

"Don't mind them, they're just upset that I'm here and brought someone from a high-class, powerful family."

"They're scared of me?" Somehow, I felt my mouth slowly begin to smile to that. Having power, and using it the right way, sure does have its ways.

"You want that tour?"

"Yes." And we left to look around the mansion.

Even though Hiro never really lived in this house, mostly visited and stayed a few nights; for mostly his grandfather's sake.

He knew the place from top to bottom.

All the maids, butlers, and cooks, show strong respect for him.

The rooms were very lovely. There was a huge wing for just the library, I wanted to find a book and sit near the fireplace, the moment I saw it.

"After dinner, we can come back." I'm an open book to him, no pun intended. "But I want to show you something else."

And lead me, out the back yard. Where lied a gigantic garden. It was a mix culture of flowers from around the world. Walking on a path that cut through the magical forest that it was, we come up a bench.

Memories were coming back. Sitting down, Hiro was over near where some patches of fire color daisies were. Picking one and walking back to where I was.

"Do you remember . . . "

"A little, but it's just really burly . . . " He tucks the daisy in my ear and kisses my forehead. "Hiro . . . "

"Now do you . . . "

It was the place, where I saw him crying. But it change when I did the same thing, Hiro just did with me. He called me a girl's name and my real name, and then kissed my forehead, saying that he liked me. It was then when Hikaru found us and took me away. I never got the chance to tell him how I felt. Granted, I was a child, but he made me feel something others could never do.

"_I like you, will you be forever my secret best friend._" Repeating the very same words, he said to me. We both smile at one another, but there was something that still didn't make sense. "Hiro . . . "

"Mr. Fujimoto, Mr. Hitachiin, dinner is ready." A maid, who found us in the garden and brought us back.

"All right." Helping me to my feet, waiting when she was far away enough. "After dinner, in the library, we can talk and read, how's that?"

Wanting to make us both happy, while we talk about the past, huh?

"Okay."

Dinner, very tense. _Very._ Sitting the farthest from the others. Taking a look at the other guesses that came. All women. Who work as Hiro's uncles' right hands. Everyone sharing about life and work, but not me and Hiro. I was okay with that. If he didn't want to share, I would do the same.

The food was good, well, not close to Hiro's spicy pasta and cakes. But it was fine.

Now and then, I would glance up to Hiro, who was eating in silence. He looks so much older. And a gentleman. I don't like it. I have come to see why, he and his grandfather wanted me to come. So Hiro had someone there for him.

"Mr. Hitachiin . . . "

"You may call me, Kaoru, I don't mind." I tell Mr. Fujimoto with a smile, who did the same back.

"Very well, Kaoru, I have been wonder what your planning to do once you go to college. You are going, yes?"

"Yes, I just don't know where. I plan on taking over my mother's company."

"She makes fashion, yes?" I don't really feel like talking to you, baka Itachi.

"Yes, and a very good one at that. Her fashion is shown worldwide and has many offers who want them at their stores."

I looked with wide eyes at Hiro. For him to voice something. Simple has it was, but too able to hear his voice, calmed me very much.

"I see. You keep track of his mother's work, Takahiro?"

"No, it's mostly from tv and magazines. Hard to find anything, when that's all there is." He wasn't being mean to me, no, it was to his uncle. "Get, with the times, Uncle, it's the twenty-first century. Wake up, you fucking caveman."

I almost choke a sip of my drink. His grandfather did the same. Worrying of how his grandfather took it, I swiftly kick him under the table. And send him a light glare at him, when he looks my way. Contacts long gone, those cat-eyes greet me, as they did before in the past.

Giving up, on staring me down, he clears his throat. "Sorry, this week has not been its best. Grandfather, excuse me for that." His voice sounded very strain when saying it.

"No, that's fine. That deal with Russia, it's hard to deal with their ways."

Then the ice broke, and business talk was playing. Back talk was made, but only when plans that backfire in past came up.

Hiro knows many games and he always fine ways of winning them. Kenchiro, his grandfather, looked very pleased in the matter.

"Oh, look at the time, I have some work to get done, grandfather." Hiro rose from the table, finishing his water. "I'll be in the library." And left.

The women said the same thing, hours ago, and left. Now Hiro, but still in the house. But yet, here I was. Alone, with the older Fujimoto's. But, I stay and finish my meal. Not taking in the eyes that were watching me.

"Father . . . " Muga started with but . . .

"Not at the table." He beat him to it. "Kaoru, if you want, you may go rest now. See you in the morning."

I nodded to him, giving a smile to him and only him. A maid taking me to where my room must be, but we stop at the library.

"Master Takahiro, ask me to take you here when you're done. But, if you're tired . . . "

"No, thank you." And gone in, once she was far away enough. "Hiro . . . " I enter, seeing him working on his laptop near the end of the large library. Giving me a wave to know he heard me. His body tenses, just like at dinner about an hour ago.

"Make yourself at home, read away."

He tells me once, right when I was looking at certain shelf of books. Ones that have the least dust on them. Wonder why? And reach for one, a simple hard cover book. No title, but the picture was endearing. Taking a seat near his desk and read in the calming lighting. Only our breathing, tapping of keys, and a turn of a page every so often were the only dissonances heard.

_In a kingdom covered in darkness, thick as the bottomless ocean. A light as bright as the distance stars, lies hope for a new beginning . . . _

What a fetching way to start a story. Someone also thinks so, with all the written stuff on the side of it. I can't help but read the story. The book was so good. I was soon out cold.

Waking up later, to find myself in a room. I'm hoping its mine. But I don't see my suitcase anywhere. Getting up, I'm still in my dinning clothes. But coming to what really woke me up, was the sound of a sudden crash.

"_You little Bastard!" _

Hiro! And without thinking, I went to go look for him. Sounds of fighting happening not far from the bedroom I was in. I come to a study room and go in.

Coming to see the past clashing with the now after so long.

I jump on the tallest ones back. But soon got knocked off and hitting the floor.

"Kaoru!" I hear Hiro called to me and a man grunting when he's hit and falling to the floor with a thud. Another soon happen again. "Kaoru, you okay?"

I give a whimper when my shoulders shook in pain.

"Bastards . . . "

"The only one here, is you."

"Blaming me, will never bring her back. Realize that, shit-heads!" He's then grabbed away from me and thrown to the other side of the room. "I didn't do anything!"

"Being born, is your only fall you damn _melanize cruse_." One of his uncles, were about to hit him again, I move fast and take the hit.

"Kaoru!"

"Bad luck as always."

I feel his arms around me. "Shut up!"

"What is with all the noise?" His grandfather comes in, in his night robe, very lost about what was going on at the sudden switch of the light.

Opening my eyes just enough to see what was going on, but I close again when I see how bad Hiro was hurt. Blood. Too much for me to handle.

"Father . . . "

"Out . . . "

"It's just . . . "

"Get out!" And they do just that. "Takahiro . . . " I feel another person near me.

"I little bang up, but I'm fine. Kaoru?"

I just hold on to him, not trusting my voice. I hear his grandfather call for maids to take me to my room and Takahiro to his. I'm left alone in a wide room, scared and worry. I wanted Hiro with me so badly.

Those wounds, how could they do that to him? How?

Ready to find a way to send them on a one way ticket to hell, my door opens and closes. I stayed quiet. Praying that they didn't find their way back and to finish the job.

A tall dark shadow is over me, eyes are close, but I can feel it. Covers are rising higher on me, and a stroke to my cheek that wasn't in pain. Then lips are there, and they were just blissful to sense. I can't help but move my head near him. Knowing well of whom it had to be.

"Hiro . . . " A finger is place on my lips, I do what the finger's says.

Letting him do as he pleases and enters into my bed next to me. Holding me the best way not to hurt me and as I do the same for him. But then I just snap, having his clothesless body, with nothing but shorts, and gauze wrapped on him, brushing my body that was close to the same. I'm pissed off and I can't hold it in. But he's silent, just holding me and gives breathless words to calm me. But the ones that were made loudest were mine.

"Hiro . . . mark me." Using words in one of his dark punk songs. He knew the meaning of it well and gave me what I ask for. After all that, I need this. And so does he.

"Tell me, if you want us to stop, I will . . . "

I cut him off with a deep kiss, much deeper than the one on Halloween. His hands touching every inch of me, my breathless moans coming back as a sign to keep going. I do the same with his body. Feeling the old scars of his past and his new ones. The deeper ones that would never leave him. The ones I wish I was there to stop them.

"Kaoru . . . "

"You stop . . . And I'll . . . Never speak with you . . . As long as I live . . . Now mark me yours . . . "

"As you wish, my sweet ruby."


	25. Awakening of Tomorrow

Chapter 24: Awakening of Tomorrow

The sun beats down on me, eyes begging me to close the curtains and go back to sleep. My body also telling me the same thing. Pain shot through me when I move just a bit. My mind still foggy to what happen last night, but it was slowly coming back to me. And my face is now on fire. We did it. We . . . –Hiro and I– . . . Did . . . –That my brother will kill him if he ever finds out– . . . It!

Carefully turning to face the other side of the bed, to see Hiro still asleep facing me and holding me close, but gave me enough room to move to face him with my whole body. Taking every inch of him, cuts and all. What he did, was for to keep him safe and same for me. To hell to what other will say when they see us. Cuts and bruises. I could care less.

Ignoring the best I can, to lean in and kiss him. Forehead, eye lids, nose, cheeks, and then finally lips. That really woke him up and he gave it right back. Pulling me close and soon I was rolled to be on top of him. I groan in pain from our hot night, and he's careful for it not to happen again. Reaching over to the table next to the bed, handing me some painkillers and a glass of water, that he left for when ever I woke up and needed a bathroom break. I take it, and finish them fast to kiss him once more.

"Are you trying to tell me? You're ready for another round?" His voice goes in and out on our lip-locking.

"Not now . . . But I am loving to hear it, if there is going to be a next time."

His hands give my butt a small squeeze and slap, that was a yes. I gave a weak hit to his uninjured shoulder. Our lips meant once more. His hand wondering over my lower back. Tracing what was there. Adjusting to a new part of me that I did for him.

Yuya Bay, when I left, I got a tattoo of Hiro's band symbol of the dragon and the letters, _'R'_ and _'D' _running along sides it. And only where he would see it. Telling me that the black and red look very good on me.

"Out of anything, seeing you with that tattoo and calling out for me, was the best show ever." Giving me a cocky smile and I couldn't help but hit him again and kiss him all at the same time.

"Well, the holding and gentleness of your hands and lips were my favorite." I can't help but sound like a girl now.

"Noted." But there was a small sign of saddness in his eyes.

"No, don't think about last night. I wanted and so did you."

"Sure it wasn't rushing it? You know I could have waited."

"I know, I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I say to him, when I knew, what he was saying. "But we both know, I hate waiting for things that can be easily taken away."

"The host girls? Really..."

"Well, yes them, but also..." It's to early for this.

There was soon a knock at the door. My body froze. Hiro shouted to whoever it was. It was a butler. Breakfast was made. Not daring to open the door. As if knowing what was on the other side of the door already. I'm scared to know if that's true.

"I told the maids and butlers not to come in, last night, that I wanted to make sure that I alone was here to see you, after what happen."

I gave out a deep breath from that, and happy to know he was going to drop it. And slowly got out of bed to get dress, but I was pulled back in.

"Hiro . . . "

"Few more minutes, please . . . "

I didn't say anything but only hold him back. Fifteen minutes later, we're dress and heading down for breakfast. Taking it slow, seeing that I was walking with a limp. I hope for it to go away before I got home. I'm more worry about that, then the outcome I had from that fight. I pick a shirt with a collar to hide the very, _very_ large hickeys on my neck.

When we enter the diningroom, Hiro's elder was already there, eating. Not noticing that we were there, yet. Taking a seat near him, copying what Hiro was doing. Cooks came in, setting plates of food in front of us.

Pancakes and Jasmine tea.

"Very noisy, Takahiro . . . "

My face is on fire, but I keep eating, acting the best way I can, not to notice them talking.

"Forgive me, grandfather . . . "

"Don't bother saying sorry, I'm just happy that you didn't let that thing bother you both."

He's okay with this. I am jumping on the inside.

"Kaoru . . . "

"Yes, sir . . . "

"I know that last night was uncalled for, but thank you for staying." He started out with, taking a moment to drink some coffee. "For staying with my grandson in his time of need."

I nodded for him to go on.

"I have already inform your parents, until you're better, that you'd stay here or go stay with Takahiro. But they want both of you, to go back to school, the moment you're better."

"I will, thank you, for everything. Even for expecting us as . . . "

"If you think I was going to yell or something because of what my grandson is, then you know little of me. Unlike others, I don't judge, he's my blood no other way. And now you're my grandson-in-law . . . "

My face is a volcano.

"Grandfather!" And Hiro was also sharing this, good, I'm not alone.

He just smiles. "Yes, yes, testing the waters. I might be old, but I know the drill." Then he looks over to Hiro. "I'll be out, you're the man of the house, until I get back. _Be good_."

"Yeah, yeah . . . " stuffing some eggs in his mouth, before doing something stupid.

"Sir, the car is here." His driver called out, the moment he was closer to us. And they both left, leaving us at the table.

"What a li..." Hiro said something to quiet to hear.

"You say something?"

"Just thinking out loud. No worries."

"Okay." I'll let it slide for now.

"What do you want to do?" Hiro asked, seeing that we didn't have to go to school for a while.

"I have a few ideas."

Anyway . . . after our last round was done. He had work to do. Wanting not to be sidetrack, let me do what I wanted around the place. And sadly the library was off-limits with a certain someone is working in there. So the garden was the next choice.

Wondering through the paths. Taking in every flower there was. Minding the vines that found their way onto the paths. Seeing that bench was nowhere in sight. I must have taken a wrong turn. But I soon come up to see a shed. I had to see what was inside.

Good thing the door wasn't lock.

An art shred. All kinds of art were in here. From paints to photos to clay art. Looking at the work, there was a theme to them. I just couldn't figure what they were. So lost in the work, I almost trip on a box. Knocking it over, tapes felled out.

"Crap!" And started to clean it. The tapes' titles sound like life films. Of . . . Youko Fujimoto . . . only daughter of Kenchiro Fujimoto . . . and mother to her only child, Takahiro Fujimoto.

"Kaoru!"

Placing the tapes back in the box and setting back to, where it was before. Hiro was soon at the doorway, as his shadow cast over my kneeling body. Leaning over to the side, watching me. I look right back at him, giving a small smile.

"This was . . . "

"Yes."

Again looking around it, despite her not being here, it was well-taken care of.

"Even after she died, I looked after this place for her. For grandfathers' sake." Walking over to, where I was, reaching for the box that was near me. "My only way of seeing them. You can look at them, if you want. I won't get mad, just tell me is all."

Reaching out for the box, but my arms find their way around his neck. Our lips met for a moment then broke. "Its your past, as much as theirs. Are you done with work?"

"Yeah, just finish."

"Mind if we have a movie marathon?" Gesturing to the box.

"Only if you want too?"

I nodded, and watch him pick it up. Following behind. Looking around the place once more. Seeing all this art, wonderful, thoughtful works resting deep inside of a garden's maze. The world needs to see this. But . . .

"Kaoru, you coming?"

"Yeah, hold on." Closing the door and rushing to Hiro before he kept on walking.

Around later that night, thirteen tapes later, I was seeing Youko Fujimoto for the first time. Hiro really was a lot like her. I was understanding him and his parents from her side in the videos of what she was up too. To the end.

"Your mother was really good." Telling Hiro as he took the tape out of the videocassette recorder, while I was looking for another one.

"Thank you, I'm sure if she was here, she would have love to hear it."

Finding one that had a very interesting title. "And I thought, that you acted like your dad, but I guess I was wrong." And hand it to him. "However, I have no problem with it."

"Just surprise, that she wasn't the _Summer Princess_." And got the tape ready.

"Yes! My point, right on the nose!"

Grabbing the bowl and leaving for the kitchen. "Making more popcorn, want anything else?"

"Another soda." And watch the tape play.

This one was different then all the rest. The background was off, not in Japan. Before I could go find Hiro and ask about this one, she spoke.

"_There comes a time, when you question everything." _

She started out with, taking a deep breath.

"_One that seems to be on the top right now, would be, "What is love?", what a question, huh?" _

Giving a weak smile.

"_I never knew what love really was or how it came to be."_

Looking where the window must have been.

"_I only knew of the love that was known and ready to play out_. _But this one, is new, that it brings fear down my spine. Some people say that love is blind and it just happens." _

Using books all about all kinds of love and dropping them to the floor.

"_Others say that love is nothing but a soft tone to the word lust." _

Holding a picture of Tamaki's dad, of when he was young.

"_And very few can just never find love if it bitten them in the face._"

Her mother's photo came and went.

"_What do the ones say to those who had love but never knew it was really called that, covered up with a kinder word as friendship? What is that love called?" _

Holding a photo of Hiro's father, looks about a year younger than the one at Haruhi's house.

Grabbing the camera, facing to the window of the city, she was at. New York by the looks of it. Filming people walking by on the sidewalks, cabs, trucks, cars zooming down the roads. A faint outline of herself was seen in the glass, smiling. Even more when the camera landed on a music shop, a block down from her place.

"_But I think I'm getting little ahead of myself, and I believe everyone wants to know what I'm talking about."_

Turning the camera back to her, smiling like a child at the theme park, holding a sugar stick of fun.

"_So let's go back when this "love" came to be._"

Grabbing her stuff and about to head out the door, with the camera still running in her hand. Then facing her.

"_All love stories have a tale to tell. So here's is my story.__"_

And out the door she went, running down the hallways.

"What I miss?" Hiro asked, almost breaking my thought line, handing me a cold soda.

"Not much, but your mom, really knows how to get people to watch her work." Opening my soda and took a fast sip. "Look, it's your dad."

Hiro did what I said, he had a small smile. The very same one that man had when Youko enters the shop and greets him, calling his name, Carter. The phase name Hiro uses when on stage. When he spoke in English, I had no idea what he was saying.

"Youko, you're early . . . " I hear Hiro say next to me, I side a glance with a smile, glad he was helping.

"How many languages do you know?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, when your leaving with family for business trips, you pick up something now and then. I would say about twenty-four, but I can only say three without much trouble."

"Teach me sometime?"

"I would love to." If I didn't catch it in time, I would almost miss that he and his father said it at the same time. But his father's said it for Youko learn some guitar lessons.

"You are his sweet-talking son."

"Runs deep in the blood." And then the phone ranged, then stop, a maid or a butler must have answered it.

"Master Takahiro, it's for you . . . " A maid soon called out.

"Okay." Then to me. "Finish this for me, be back in a moment."

"Kay . . . " And glued my eyes back to the tv.


	26. Free Falling

Chapter 25: Free Falling

Missing a whole week of school, can really bite someone in ass. So much homework. It puts The Leaning Tower of Pisa to shame. I'm just a foot away and I think its going to fall on me, at any time. Just don't look at it, Kaoru, and just get it done.

"Trouble, little brother?"

Go away Hikaru. I am not in the mood. "Just a bit."

I feel his arms around me, looking down at the homework I was doing.

"English?"

"I thought of taking classes for World Languages could come in handy for me." Before the beating, the class was working on the basic principles and now we're on forming them into speech. Doing greetings are much easier than any others.

"I kind of find it a waste of time. It's not like we're going to America or anything, why bother?"

Being with Hiro has taught me to look at the underline of things, and I can understand what Hikaru was really saying.

"Still, Hiro says that learning a language, is a way of knowing the people around you." I stated a fact to my brother. "Wasn't that why we took French, to understand Tamaki?"

"Yeah, but we don't anyone from America." He sounded like he was giving a fact as well.

I was about to say something back, but thank goodness my cell ranged.

"Hello . . . " I took no mind if my brother was here or not.

"_Hey, Lucky, what's up?"_

It was Jime.

"Oh, hi . . . " I push my brother off me, when he tried to listen in. "Strange hearing from you."

"_Yeah, same. Hey, are you free by any chance?"_

Looking the pile of preparations. "Not at this second . . . Homework."

"_Oh, right, Hiro told me that you might have worked on it. Another time then?"_

"I'm not missing anything . . . "

"_No! It was just . . . We got some new stuff and we were hoping you could hear it." _Jime sounded really down. _"Hiro's got this new song and I was listening to it, man, what the hell did you do to him?"_

I stood up from chair and went to bathroom to lock myself away from my nosing brother.

"What did I do?"

"_Something man, he looks like he's on cloud nine . . . " _I could feel that smirk from the other end of this chat. _"You did . . . "_

"Now when you start it like that . . . " My face is on fire.

"_Hey, I'm not judging, my mama taught me better than that. Just wow." _He takes a deep breath from what I can hear. _"So, your Ruby?"_

"Can we please talk about this another time, please?"

"_Sure, sure, this weekend, we have practice at my girl's place. Want to come, loverboy?"_

My face can set of forest on fire and burn it to the ground, by the hotness alone from it. I was about to say something when I heard Jime give a _manly _scream and a new voice on the phone.

"_Kaoru, see you this weekend, we have more work to do. Mostly to teach Jime matters. Bye. Love you." _Hiro said in a fast pace, but still waited for my response.

"You too, see you later." And hanged up.

A smile was clear on my face, but I cover it fast when I open the door again. Only to see my brother looking over my homework. Mostly the stuff that Hiro helped me with.

Hikaru's hand barely ran over my art work.

"What's the theme?" He asked, picking it up to look at it better.

"Freedom." Grabbing it away from him. "It's not done." Taking a seat back down, blocking any work, he hasn't seen yet. "If there is nothing else? I like to get back to work." And did so, even if he was still in the room.

"Mom wants to know if she can use Deka as a model for new pet clothes?"

She already asks me that, and even if Deka's large, cute, black eyes beg me not to, and I let her. I promise myself that when he is free from that, we're going to spend time together like we should. Poor guy.

"Sure." And went back to work. Repeating to myself for him to go away. In a short time, he does. With a silent close of my door to confer it.

The weekend finally came, though it's still Friday, it's the weekend eighter way.

Hosting could have been worst, but it was no close to be great. Doing the work by yourself is murder on the bones. I made a choice awhile back that I would never work with my brother ever again. Granted, maybe the not the wisest option ever, but what he did and said to me. I just couldn't work with him anymore.

"Koa-chan, would you like a ride home?" Honey asked me, once there was only him, me, and Kyoya. To my surprise.

Mori had to go on this family trip to Hong Kong, so Honey was also working alone. Tamaki and Haruhi had a date. And Hikaru . . . who knows, I'm not his keeper anymore.

"No thank you, and I already have a ride." Hint-hint to all of you, you already have an idea of whom that is.

With that done, Honey left. Kyoya still here, I have a feeling that he wants to say something to me.

"Yes . . . " I turn to face him, as he was looking out the window.

"I know, this might be out of my character and all, but have you and your brother been doing okay?" Pushing up his glasses, giving it that evil glare look. But thanks to Hiro, I have been able to overlook that.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hikaru has asked me, to force you to work with him again lately. Mostly pointing out, that it's a certain person's fault."

"It's a phase, Kyoya, he's just being a little brat about it."

"And how is Takahiro taking this?" Walking over to a table, piled by paper work of today's quota.

"Fine, I guess, he never really talks about it or brings anything up." Truthfully, I never asked him anymore after the Christmas party affair blew up in my face.

"I see, just wondering. With what happen, of that week you two were gone." He told me, tapping away on his computer. "His uncles can be ass-holes from time to time."

"How did you . . . "

"Takahiro, I phone him on the details of the week, both of you were gone. Asking me to keep an eye on you, after you took a nasty hit to head. You worry him, very easily, Kaoru."

I took a seat by him. "I don't mean to."

"I know. And as your host member and friend, I ask you two, to be more careful, dark shadows tend to follow you both. I have a feeling it'll happen again. And soon, I'm afraid."

My blood is zooming through me. My heart can't seem to calm down from his words. Fear and angry rush around my brain.

"Why do you say that?"

"Takahiro never told you of his grandfather's health? He has a deadly life-threatening cancer." Kyoya said, for once sadness is clear in his voice. "Takahiro told me, that his grandfather might make to see his graduation at the most. But what good would that do, with the will missing." Shaking his head.

"Why would he never tell me?"

"Must be to keep you from worrying? Asking me to track where the will's whereabouts are, as he lives his life like nothing is wrong with the world." Closing up shop and ready to go home. "Kaoru, I would like it if you didn't tell him what I told you. All and all, you'd had a right to know, but . . . "

"No, Kyoya, I get it." Through a teary smile, I really did.

"Better get moving, his outside waiting for you." I did what he said and left.

Rushing through the hallways and stairs, I felt like I was free-falling from all this news. Trying my best to keep this to myself, from crashing into a sobbing mess. Even if I'm mad, I can't be, I have no right to be if he didn't tell me. I know him, he will.

When it matters the most.

I can wait. If I could wait for him from childhood, I can wait for this. I'll even help, secretly, with finding the will.

The gate was coming near, time to be calm, Kaoru. You can do this.

There he is. Leaning on his bike. Face to the sky with no worry or knowing of what's to come to him. Arms cross, lax almost. Eyes closed, to soak up the heated rays of the sun that cast itself over the school.

"Hiro." I called out to him, sad to obliterate his moment. But it changes when that smile comes my way.

"Hey." He can read me, please don't ask. "Hikaru giving you a hard time?" His large hands rub my tear-stain cheeks. His thumb just barely brushing to tickle my nose to make me smile.

"Yeah." Leaning into his body, I need to feel it. Before, Kyoya's warning comes true. Oil, metal, leather, musk, grass . . . his body was just a mix of strong smells that made him, him. I could feel his arms wrap around my body, his chin resting on my head. A tiny pat to my back. "But, I'll be fine. Just make it up to me."

He moves us to face one another. He smiles. I can't help but smile back. Our lips brush, but only for a bit. Then he hands me, my helmet, once he lets me go.

"Come on. The guys want us at Mami's place, while her and her rents are out." Settling on his bike, I only mimic what he did on the back and hold on his mid-section. The bike roaring alive and zooming to, where Hiro knew.

Mami's family is made of bankers and stokers. She lives the good life, like me, minus the large home-life. Down in the basement is where Jime spends his days when living in his lover's home. But it is a great place for people to rock out.

I'm listening to it all from the couch that was placed near the ordeal, just rocking out to it. What happened before this, is all gone from my mind. And I finally get to hear that song that Hiro made for me. It had a wonderful meaning to it. The new ones also. Having to choose what was going on their cd is a real honor to me. I just hope, that my picks can be others favorites too.

"Break."

They just crash. Jime takes the chance to get some water and ice. Kazu and Yosh take a seat right on the floor without much of a thought of moving. Hiro stayed where he stood, leaning on the microphone stand, a light breathing could be heard from the surround sound system.

"Think we have a chance with this new set, Lucky?" Yosh asked, after finding his voice after his long three solos.

"They're all good, but _Black Sea_, _Nowhere But Hell_, and _Pain G_. I would work on them if I was your guys."

"Well, someone owns me ten bucks then." Kazu said, glancing to where Jime went off to.

Hiro gave me a look, and a silent asking to what would be a hit.

"The ones I think will make your fans jump, oh where to start . . . " Looking for the list of songs that they wrote down for practice. Finding it on the table near the computer. "Okay, _Perceval Mind_, is a yes."

"Even if it brought you to tears?"

"Ha-ha-ha, _Worlds Weight_, another yes. _LSE_ is also good. _Rave 2 Nite_ should be on the CD as well."

"We still need one more for the new cd, Kaoru." Yosh said, coming to be standing next to me. "You got another choice, don't hide it."

Saw right through me, darn. "_Bloodless Soul_."

I suddenly get a hug by Yosh, he was hoping for that one. For he was the one who spent two whole weeks to get that song right.

"Boys, we got our next CD sellout and put the demo to shame." Hiro started with. "We just need one more thing."

I was a bit lost to what he meant. But thanks to Jime who gave away the surprise when he came back. Asking if they had requested me to star on their new cd cover. I almost had a heart attack. But it was an offer, I couldn't say no to.


	27. Breaking

Chapter 26: Breaking

"All right, Lucky, we're going to try a crouching from, hands cup, one leg is kneeling and the other is somewhat resting."

Having no choice but do what the lady says.

At least this pose didn't hurt as much as the last one. For maybe the last three hours that had pass, it has been; make a pose, stay still, flash-flash, robe change, and repeat. I feel sorry for models who do this for mother now. My bones can't take it anymore, and I am at the brink of falling apart.

"Just a few more and then break."

Such lovely words of the day can make anyone happy.

Just a day after the cd was edited and copy to be sold around japan and soon worldwide, the cover for it had to be done. And so far, nothing caught the manager's eye.

What do I have to do?

He's just chewing out Hiro for the delay, taking the fall, when knowing it's really my fault I don't have the _look_.

Getting to my feet to stretch for my break, leaning against the gloomy color screening wall, I feel so bad. Running my hands over my cross arms.

Think, Kaoru, think.

These clothes don't really help, with how much skin is showing, my tattoo can be seen for sure. But I don't care, focus Kaoru, I need to help Hiro and the others.

But how?

"Wait, that look." I hear the manager speak out for others to hear. "Mr. Kaoru, please don't move for a second. I need a camera man here now!"

I do have the man order, and the warm flashes hit me. From the sideline I see Hiro giving me a smile.

I did it. When the cameras stop, I was able to move and have a long, fluffy robe drape over me. These clothes are nice, but I have a feeling, that only one person, who would love me to take them off, for him to enjoy. Alone.

"Nice job."

"Even though, I have no idea what. I'm glad."

"Mr. Kaoru? Carter?"

"Yes, Mr. S."

"Well done, your friend has a very natural look and with that tattoo, it saved us a lot of work." He's praising me for being a teenager. Shocker. "After the fine copy is done, would like a frame copy, Mr. Kaoru. As a sign of thanks for helping."

I nodded. I got used to playing the shy one. Less work for others to know who I really am and thinking they have to treat me differently as others who really need it.

"Well, Carter, keep your eyes out for your new cd, it hits stores this Friday at the latest." And the day of being a model ended without another hitch as we headed out the door.

Changing to more fitting clothes that showed less skin. Taking the bike to a bite to eat. Stopping at a burger joint.

"What a long day this has been, huh?"

"Yeah, still that pose, what made you do it?"

"I was worry about you, I stop caring what I had to do and think about something else." Dipping some fries in some ranch dressing.

"Forgive me for worry you." He took a sip of his coke and look out the window for a moment.

"Don't be. I'm glad it's over." Then grabbing the double cheese with bacon burger. I forgot to have breakfast when I left with Hiro for the shoot, and I was just starving from that long ordeal.

"Me too, any longer, I might have jumped you."

Hot lava, hot lava. My face is on fire. "Hiro . . . " I hush to him, worry someone might have heard him.

Our love is no where close to be look good upon, and I can't lose him for that. For others who can't understand us. This love.

He just shrugs at me, after he gave me a blunt answer like that. Not sure to slap him for being rude or kiss him that he loves me very much.

"I'm a bit upset that soon everyone is going to see that tattoo of yours. It wouldn't be mine anymore."

"Well, I have an idea to make you think other wise." I play that blunt card he did right back, and got what I wanted.

We found ourselves back at his apartment all day and night. And I tell you, and this redhead is not complaining one bit.

Waking up to him, is also not so bad as to falling asleep next to him. Having these lean, strong, dark, light scared arms holding me.

His face resting in the nook of my shoulder and neck, as his light breath tickles me to wake up from sleeping.

That black hair, so close to a lion's mane is spread all over the pillows, my cheek barely feeling the softness. A slanted nose strokes my chin and then stopping to rest once more.

Those legs that match the feeling of his arms keep me locking to his equal naked body as mine, from leaving his side.

As if I would.

Pulling out an arm from his grip, not to wake him and run my hand through his hair and just a bit of his face in motion. I love him, which was clear as Hikaru and I are twins.

I just never thought it would happen, thinking the only love I would have been from family and friends. Hiro and his love were far from the picture of my life, and I'm glad I'd finally edit that picture to a more fitting expectation.

I soon stop when I see cat eyes meet my amber eyes.

"Morning." My voice is still heavy with sleep.

"Mornin'." And closed his eyes. "Night."

"Hey!" I start shaking out of his grip, once I knew he wasn't planing to get up. Like it or not, my love, we've had our needed education. "Get up! Move it. We have school."

"I don't care." Saying as he got my arms and legs to stop moving and trap them from leaving the bed, once his body was on top of me.

Mouse and cat.

The cat is wining.

Our eyes lock once more. Noses brush, foreheads touching, then lips. It's slow and phenomenal. As always. Legs still lock and arms are now above my head.

"Hiro . . . " Whining is always a back up plan with him. "Later, after school."

Our lips touch again. He's trying to win without words, just body. And its working.

"Please . . . " my pouting lip is the last thing he kisses when he gets off me and the bed altogether, finally giving in to my pleading, then heading to the bathroom. There is that feeling of leaving this on bad terms echoing through my head. "Hiro . . . "

"Hmm." Opening the bathroom door to take a shower.

I hop off the bed and scurry over to him. Latching to his arm and giving him the biggest set of puppy eyes ever. "Is there room for two?"

I got a smirk as an answer and that was good enough for me.

School was going smoothly. That made me a bit on the edge. Hiro could read me loud and clear, only to help as much that didn't give away what we really were to one another to others.

Lunch time, and I was able to breathe a little more easier.

"Kaoru, you feeling okay?" Hiro asked, feeling my forehead and neck, checking for a fever or something that made me out of whack.

"Yeah, fine, really." Yet, I lean into the hand to feel better than before. "It's just I got this feeling that something is wrong and I don't know why. It kinda scares me is all."

His arms wrap around me, holding us close together. His lips brush the top of my head.

"You want to skip hosting and go back to my place . . . "

"No, I promise to work with Hikaru today, but meet me back here. Then we'll go to your place. Kay?"

"Okay . . . "

We each gave a kiss as a promise to it. Mine a little longer than his, though he didn't mind. His hands rub my arms to relax me before the bell ranged for next class.

"One more, please." I beg out to him. A few second more won't hurt anyone.

We shared one more kiss and headed for class. I felt a little lighter and I stretch the word_ little_.

I don't even know how Hikaru got me to work with him again. Today is a cosplay day and it's a pirate theme. This cosplay is making me jittery, well with how much skin is showing, there is a chance for someone to see the tattoo. Two choices about who will see it; the fan girls or my brother.

And I'm not sure which one to fear more.

"Kaoru-kun, you look so nice . . . " A Hima told me, all I end up doing is smiling back.

As of late, my brother has taken it in his way to reach out to others. Dying his hair and keeping it shorter for one. As my hair gotten a full five inches longer and still its red-orange color.

"Hikaru, don't you think so?" Another asked him and cue the _brotherly love roleplay_.

His arms are soon around me, we do what is needed and break. Able to keep our cool. Okay, somewhat, Hikaru might have seen something on my neck and almost lost it. Almost.

For maybe the next forty-four minutes were like that. Until this one face, made mine lose all its color.

"Hello, Kaoru, how have you been?"

It was Koto, Hiro's little cousin. Who was a long way from her school.

What a bad way to be caught, in a moment like this. I blame this all on you, Hikaru.

Koto made an appointment for me and her. I am hating it. Being nice to her, is the last thing I wanted to do now.

"You're a host. Why doesn't that shock me?" She said, sipping her tea. "So what my father said were true. I thought you were just one of Hiro's poor lackeys from the street."

"They're great people, I don't see anything wrong with them." I told her back, but with a smile.

She didn't say anything for a moment, just drinking her tea and a snacking on a finger sandwich.

"Why you?"

"_Why you _what?"

"Why does he like you? Why be around him when you know the truth?"

"Others words mean nothing, to what he has to say. I'm his . . . friend, and I don't see why I can't. What happen in the past is in the past. He's no longer that person." And I don't see why I have to listen to you, when once you were defending him. Now you're against him. So F-U.

"You'll see." And leaves to go sit with another host. Tamaki. Leaving me to think of her words.

"Hiro . . . " Something wasn't right.

I had to go look for him, but before I could. Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, into the many backrooms we had, to talk. Or more like yells at me. I was so lost of what he was talking about that because of it. I got slapped for it. Hard. I could taste the copper that lands on my tongue.

"Have you lost you mind?!" Tossing a broken frame case at me.

It was the finish cover copy for Hiro's band CD. How in the world did he get a hold of . . . Koto. That bitch.

"Hik . . . " I tried to say something, but he cuts me off.

"Did he force you, drug you . . . tell me!"

"He didn't do anything but ask, and I said yes."

He grips my shoulders, and they ached so much. "What?"

"They said I didn't have to, but I wanted to. It was my choice. Leave them out of this." Leave Hiro out of this, brother.

"You let them have you as a stage whore to them. To be shown off like that to the world!" Anger is clear in his fiery eyes, trying to break me to agree with him. "Kaoru, you have to tell me, have they . . . "

"They don't anything out of line. We're friends. Like us and the others in the host club."

"Their animals, and Fujimoto is their fucking leader; who are looking for a fresh piece of meat to play with and toss away when they're done. Kaoru, open your eyes to the truth. We are nothing like them!"

"Maybe I want to be like them. Maybe I want to be Hiro's _plaything_." Using words to just make him more acrimonious, close to what I was feeling of his quarrels.

Again, my cheek is stinging once more from his hand. "Never say that. I will not lose you to him. Not again."

"You already have, when you started to go after Haruhi. Leaving me behind. Hiro was the only one to pick up the pieces you left broken in the trash."

I became his treasure, his lost treasure.

"Kaoru, you're not thinking right. You must be ill, come, let's go home and rest. Huh?" He's trying to the caring brother, I once knew. He's pulling on my arm, shouting to the others, that we were calling it a day.

But once, we were out the door. I slipped from his grip and went to look for Hiro. Knowing the one place, he would be.

Hikaru was not far behind. He knew where I was going.

"Kaoru!"

He calls out to me, over and over. I zone him out and go to the one person, the voice my ears want to hear.

I try hard to lose him, in the labyrinth of the school's halls. No luck.

Going up the stairs that I have seem to have known for all my life. Calling out to his name. Without thinking, I know he's there. I call once more, but cut short into his waiting arms.

"Hey, hey, easy, Kaoru." My hands, go from lax to iron when I hear _his_ footsteps near.

"You . . . " Hikaru's voice is strained from all that running. "You bastard. You'd destroyed my brother, you beast."

Hiro moves me to the side. The memories of that day are coming back. Not that fall. The Inn Keeper told me of this story before.

Oh god no.

Even more of that day is becoming clearer, when Hikaru attacks' Hiro. Years of Martial Arts are coming to play. But Hiro doesn't raise a finger to my brother. Just's dodges and blocks.

One punch, a dirty one at that, almost knocks Hiro to the floor. I move to help him.

"Kaoru, you stay where you are!" It was an order, pleading almost, not from my brother, but my love.

I fallow his order for now. But if it's happened again, I will jump in.

I wanted to help. I wanted to them to stop. Hiro knows I can take care of myself, but this was for long over due pent anger they'd had from childhood. I say in the matter in this. For now.

Until, again Hiro is on the ground, with Hikaru using his foot to hold his head down.

"You sick fuck! How could you do this to him? Why can't you leave the past in the past!" Hikaru yelled at Hiro, putting more pressure to his head. I tried again to move. "You stay there, Kaoru! I will deal with you later." Looking to me with pain and anger then to back Hiro. "You'd taken away my brother once, I wouldn't let that happen again!"

He raised his leg to give Hiro a swift kick to the face.

It never did.

"Kaoru!"

Ringing and spinning. Red covers my eye line. I fall to the floor. The left side of my face feels to have cave-in from the blow.

Hiro, for once hit my brother, or should I even call him that anymore. But it wasn't over when Hikaru did the same, knocking him over the edge of the building. Acting without thinking, I go after him.


	28. Hanging By A Moment

Chapter 27: Hanging By A Moment

I thought it was the end, but no. Hiro was able to grab onto a ledge. Able to catch me in time before even coming close to the ground. A small knack in the wall was big enough for the two of us. The moment we reach it.

Our breathing is the only thing heard. I can't face Hiro without falling to my doom. But I can feel his front on my back. That alone was good enough for me to know that he was there with me.

Hikaru's voice echoed to us. Hiro gave a loud, but enough call back for him to get help. How Hiro can hate someone and change it so fast is a miracle to me.

His arms are an iron grip on my body, and I, within his arms around me, do the same. His lips brush where the blood stains my face, praying for the blood to stop flowing. Praying to me to ask forgiveness for hitting Hikaru.

"I could give a rat-ass about him, Hiro." I lean just a little into his body. My lifeline becoming very lightweight. Mostly coming from the blood lost. I felt so very weak, but I needed to sleep so badly.

"Kaoru, I need you stay awake for me, just a bit longer. Okay."

I nodded, my organic structure lax onto his shoulder, able to see just a bit of his cat eyes. So pretty how the light of the sun hit them.

"Kaoru, tell me how your day went so far?" He's trying to keep me up.

I did my best. Then he changed the topic to a hundred questions. Well it felt like it as if it was.

The firemen, cops, and medical are finally here, after about fours later. Going how the sun was place when they got to the school. Hiro telling me, we were almost safe, just had to hang in there a bit more.

"I want to move out . . . "

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Can I live with you at your apartment until graduation?" I tell him, almost in a drunken slur of tiredness. "I don't ever want to see his face ever again. Ever."

"He's your brother, and you can't walk away from him."

"Yes, I can!" I start fidgeting out of his grip, but he holds on.

"Knock it off!"

I do, and I never heard him once, ever, _ever_ raising his voice to anyone, not counting his family. Not even to me. I can smell the salty tears run down my cheeks. For once, he was upset and I was the cause of it. I feel so bad now.

"I'm sorry, Hiro."

"I know, just wait, please." He kisses me the best he can, as I try to do the same.

The firemen, started to reach us. Only able to take one down at a time. Hiro, using most of his strength to hold me out to the waiting fireman's arms. Right when I was in a safe zone.

The fireman shouted, saying the other slip. My mind goes blank and I feel my body, slipping from the fireman's hold and catching up with Hiro. Straight to the ground.

For a short second, I see Hiro reach out for me and hold me close to him. Making his body take most of the fall. I didn't know when I awoke once more to see we landed in a bush. His arms around me. I cried. Calling out his name for a response.

Nothing.

The medic is soon in our reach. We're taken into different medical cabs to the hospital. The sliding doors were the last thing I was saw before my world went black.

The air is stale to the first breath, light is blinding behind closed eyes, high dosed drugs choked the lunges to know what real air tastes like, body weak and numb to the world around it. My brain working that this isn't heaven or hell. I get to see another day.

"Kaoru?"

"Mommy . . . "

I feel her smooth lips on my banded head. The atmospheres of ink and fibers of work wafted off her. Dad's quiet breathing and taps of his feet are near me.

"Baby, are you still there?"

"Yeah." Slowly, painfully, open my eyes to my mother and with a smile. "Mommy."

And she hugged me, but the best she could without hurting me. Father comes nears and runs his hand through my hair that wasn't wrapped.

"Mom . . . "

"Doctors are trying their best. He's in a coma now. Seeing as he took most of the hit in the fall." Dad answer instead, with mom just wanting to hold me, knowing that I was going to find. "Kaoru, please, will you tell us how this happen?"

Breaking into tears. I start from the cd cover, seeing it as the cause and going to the roof. To where the fable ended. My tears never lighten, only got heavier with each word that left my heart.

Out of anything, the healing stage was becoming very steady. Only breaking my arm, was what was taking the longest to heal. When I got the chance, I would go to where Hiro was resting, to see if he was up yet.

Two weeks after waking up. Nothing had changed.

He's not brain-dead. Weak and tried from the trauma and blood lost. Three broken ribs, left arm submissive in five places, his right leg held up by a swinger, damaged in two places. His breathing was steady, but he would have nightmares that would make it hard for him to breathe.

It was three days after coming to the hospital they started.

But they would go away the moment I would grab hold of his hand. One of the few reasons that I can come and see him. Without the doctor's say on it.

There were only a few hands full of times that the guys from the host club would come and see us. Tamaki would try to the most to see his little brother.

I think there was only a few times Hauhi came by, when she wasn't working or on the weekends.

At least she was trying.

But than again, my family was kind of the same way. Managing twins and work at the same time, is not always that easy. I'm here, while Hikaru is seeking help.

Yet, Hiro's band-mates would come any chance they got. Jime would sometimes bring his kids, but for his lover's sake, it was rare. Kazu and Yosh came the most, giving me the highest degree of support that Hiro was going to be fine. If Jime and my brother were here at the same time, Jime would mostly glare at Hikaru and say . . . words that I don't plan on repeating. But there was one thing he said that I will always carry with me.

"_El amor es lo más maravilloso que nunca para ellos, ¿por qué no puede usted dejarlos solos?"_ He's been taking lessons from Hiro over the years before this to make his lover happy.

I asked him, once my brother left, what he said. And he told me it was; _love is most wonderful thing ever for them, why can't you leave them alone_. I will always keep them with me after he said that.

Another week later, Hiro was still the same. The doctors' thoughts are on thinking to pull the plug.

I for one, try everything to stall. In hopes that it wouldn't happen.

To the keeper of the sky, thank you, for answering my calls. As I felt a hand on mine. The grip was lax but strong. Hiro wasn't all the way awake, but his body was responding to the world once more. It was something. Something I could handle more then that limp consistence from before.


	29. Going Back

Chapter 28: Going Back

After that, I was able to go to school with a peace of mind that Hiro was going to be okay. With just a sprain arm and a rattled up brain. Nothing was far from being saved. Doctors told me before, like my mother did, that Hiro took most of the impact. I was the lucky one to leave early.

For Hiro's sake and health, I would go to school and try not to worry about him. It was the last thing he said to me about a month ago when I was release from the hospital. I miss him, but I have to be strong.

I want to go see him.

But then he'll be mad that I'm with him and not studying. He's starting to act like my parents.

Right after school, the guys would be waiting at the front gate of the school and walk with me to the hospital. Driving would be better, but then the tension would still be in the air by the time we got there. So walking calmed us before we saw Hiro.

Jime, Kazu, and Yosh have had my back from the start of this. Also, Tamaki of course, Hiro is his brother. Haruhi could try a little more harder. Mori told me that it was best for him and Hunny to not see him, as Hunny has had been a problem wanting to kill my brother lately. Be best not to have a reminder of why he was mad at Hikaru. And speaking of a said person, was with father, never leaving his watchful eye from school and back home.

As we start to reach the hospital. We speak short to each other. Not really want to share too much to each other, but enough to calm the chilly air to a breezy warmth.

"We'll you guys be able to tour again after he's better?" I finally found the words to say to them.

Kazu went ahead of us to sign us in, Jime left to get us some drinks and call his girlfriend where he was. Yosh was the last to stay near me, as we were waiting for the others.

"Mr. S, says when he's better. To the point that he can walk without falling over and dance the same, we can go back. He's giving the people the story that we have gone underground. We have all the time in the world."

"Good, that's good." My back leans against the cold, white wall behind me.

"I spoke with Takahiro yesterday, when you had that meeting upstate with your family . . . "

"What?" I turn to meet his eyes of tranquilizing brown.

"Umm, he told me that you should asked this red-hair, demon-like Yakuza guy who goes to your school . . . "

"Kasanoda?" The first time, I have ever got his name right.

"Yeah, him, he was here too and you should talk to him. Takahiro said he knows what to do, but you'd have to ask him what it is."

I nod to his words. What else to say to that? Hiro has things that he can just tell me and then there's not. Knowing from the past, this one was just like it. I have to find out things on my own, like with Haruhi being a girl, Tamaki and his relationship, Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi. There were a lot of things that I needed to known on my own. Or I couldn't learn to do things on my own, if they're handed to me.

"Guys, we can see him now."

Jime came just in time to hand us some cups of coffee. Something I don't really drink, but Hiro drank it like water to a fish. Small sips were about the best I can do for it. The coffee makes it feel likes he's right next to me.

"You guys go first. Get your band things out of way." I tell them, I want to be alone with Hiro, but I know what needs to be dealt with first.

"Kay, I'll get you when we're done." Kazu spoke out to me and the three enter the room.

In truth, I just couldn't hold myself from what's inside that room. His body winded head to toe in bright, pearly white wraps. His right leg hanging from a sling attached to the ceiling, left hand in a harness, right eye deeply hidden in those wraps, needle work clear as day on his now shaved head.

He looks so different, but he's still my Hiro.

"Kaoru, you all right." I hear Kazu say next to me, his hand on my shaking body, tears moisture my face. I dry it fast with my sleeve.

"Yeah, you guys done?"

"Yes, we'll be waiting outside for you. Takahiro wants us to take you home. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Nodding my head to the others as I enter the room. Jime shutting the door for us to be alone.

"Kaoru, if your going to cry, just get over here." So blunt. I do what he orders and relax on his arm that's not hurt from the chair that was place next to his bed. Just two fingers wrapped together were the only thing hurt from that fall, unlike his other hand. "Shh . . . shh . . . its okay."

I feel his hand run through my hair. Our breathing mixes into the air, along with the beeping sounds of his heart and brain waves. My cries never stop for maybe the next half hour. The shock of this, has yet to leave me.

Once the crying did stop, I look up to him. His face was already on me. Looking thoughtfully at me. Fear, almost if something bad was going to happen. To ease that for the both of us. I gave him a light kiss on his lips. It was soon returned, but not deepen.

"How has your day been?"

"Boring without you." I tell him, but also adding what happened at school and what not. Then change it to. "Tamaki wants to take Haruhi on a more plan out date, but has no idea what to do? He wants something that won't go unhitched."

"He forgets that he's mostly the root of those hitch problems." Hiro rolls his un-bandage eye at that.

"But's that our Tamaki for us, huh?"

"Yeah." His mind seem to be on something else.

"Hiro . . . "

"My grandfather is here. His sickness has gotten worst." The cancer.

"I'm sorry." Not knowing what else to say.

"Its fine. I'm just shock is all. I didn't know until yesterday, when Yosh told me, he saw him being brought in." He brings my hand to his lips, and it steady his heart beats back to a calmer setting. "Kaoru, if you could. Would you go see him for me, before you leave?"

"Of course." We kiss to seal the deal for it.

But we just stay where we are for a bit longer, until a flirt of a nurse comes in. She always here to check-in on Hiro. Can't take the hint that he's not into her as she is to him. Giving her a piece of my mind, was the first thing I wanted to do, before leaving. But of course I never strike out on it.

"See you tomorrow." I call out and head down the hallway where his grandfather's room is. Rethinking that map route Hiro told me before, the brawd came in on us.

"Later, Kaoru." I hear him say back very cheery to me, before talking to the nurse in a very monotone voice. I just smile at that.

After looking at the last door of the hallway, seeing the door open just a crack. I go in. I flinch of how Hiro's granddad looks.

"Well, Kaoru, what a pleasure it is to see you." His voice is weak, light of being breathless almost, eyes looking lost from the world, and his body were rather thin.

"Hello. Takahiro wanted me to check on you." I tell him, taking a seat near the window of his bed. "And you're . . . "

"Doing fine." A pitiful lie. "But, not as much as he is then. That boy, what was he thinking?" I'm at a lost to this.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"About the fight he got into. From what one of my sons told that is."

What?! "Sir, I think you have been misguided of something here."

"From your face, it's important, then please, Kaoru, tell me."

About an hour later, I was out in the parking lot. The others waiting for me, like they said they would. I told them of how the visit went. Jime looks like he wanted to beat Hiro's uncles into the ground after what I told them. I thought same.

"Those assholes." Kazu said, walking ahead of us. "I will never understand of how he puts up with them and all their bull-crap."

Jime joins in on that rant, Yosh and I stayed out of it. Yosh, giving me more of a shoulder to lean on after that. Close to when my house was coming to view, our little gang started to spilt off.

"You guys going to pick me up from school tomorrow?" I asked, coming up on the driveway and the large gate.

"Sorry, my girl wants me to look over wedding plans with her." Jime told, looking scared but happy at the same time. Her parents finally caved.

"I promise my sister after I pick her from dance classes today, and then we're going to the theme park tomorrow."

Then looking to Kazu. "Mr. S, wants me to help stall the press. Seeing as I'm the only rapper in the group, I'm second in command if Takahiro can't do it."

I'm starting to see why I needed to see Kasanoda. Again for the second time, I'm on a roll here.

"But you got our number, text or call us if anything is up." Jime told me, as they left for their side of the tracks. I wish I could go with them.

Entering this house, was no where close to the others or Hiro's apartment. The feeling was off.

Today was a day off for the maids and butlers, seeing this was a day when no one of the household was really home. Well, that is until I got home. Heading nowhere else but my room, ready to change and maybe take a cat nap.

I hear barking coming down the long hallway and Deka running over to me. Happy to see me. Kneeling down to the floor and catching him into my arms. Nap and then a run through the back yard. Yeah, sounds like a good plan.

"Did you miss me?" I asked Deka in a baby voice, but he just licks at my face. Tickling my nose when he could. "Yes you did, yes you did." Saying to him, once reaching my room. He jumps out of my arms, running around my room, as I changed.

I stop short when I hear a crash from my closet.

"Deka?" Pj pants finally on, my chest bare as I rush over to him. "Deka?"

I hear a yip in the back. With being in a new room, I never really look into great detail of the place. But that all shifts as I venture farther in. Calling for Deka in the dark closet. I hear a yip or a yap hear and there. Until seeing a bundle of clothes move. Jumping just three inches of surprise in the air, I go to help get the little troublemaker untangled from the mess. His pointed ears pop out first, his head still shaking free before popping out as well, barking at me as if it was my fault.

"Don't blame me." As I finally set him free and watch him zoom out of the closet to his little doggy bed on the floor.

Shrugging at that and clearing the mess. I find out it was all those dresses from my childhood. The ones I made my mother make incase I ever saw Hiro again. Well, no need for them again. As I found the box, they were knocked-over from. I then here a light thud of a tink hit the ground as I put the last dress away.

I turn to see a pearl chain on the rugged floor. I pick it up, and the memory for it came back like a hitting truck. It was a gift from Hiro for my ninth birthday he didn't come to. Just a gift left on the table with my name on it. Back then it would go around my neck, but it was so small, it was more like a bracelet.

There were a total of twelve pearls, each one found when he would to the sea and go deep-sea driving. Each one thoughtfully put together. Not wanting to break it in my sleep, I place it on the table near my bed. Grabbing Deka from his doggy-bed, so we could snuggle in my much larger bed for a bit, to get ready for our run.

The pearls were the last thing I saw before going to sleep. Able to sleep with a smile that form on my lips before everything went dark.


	30. Waiting For Something

Chapter 29: Waiting For Something

The next day came out as a blur. I mostly blame it on the slight fever I got when I felled asleep outside with Deka in the backyard. Luckily its dying fast. Having a small breakfast and heading out the door before my brother for school, I stop half way to see a car waiting.

Kasanoda was there when the door open and got out. Walking up to me. Even though this face might look scary, he's a softie like a another person I know.

"Morning, Hitachiin." He told me with a slight bow.

I do the same back. "One of Takahiro's friends told me that I had to see you. I didn't think you would come to see me."

"Yes, I thought the same, but I stop by the hospital to chat with him and he told me to pick you up for school."

Worry was clear on my face.

"Don't be scared. He's fine. You should worry about yourself, Hitachiin." He told me, as we headed for his' family car.

"Umm, could you tell me as to why this is happening?" I asked the moment the car started down the road.

"It has seemed that, with the leader of the Fujimoto clan ill, the rest of the family is in charge until he's better or chosen who will take it over. But they all know, Takahiro will get it anyway."

"I have always wonder how that works in his family."

"Birth rights. All men must do what the leading female does, as the same with women with leading male. Reason how Takahiro get's his grandfather's company without much of a fight."

"With his mother gone . . . "

"Yes. That's how it works in his family. A reason why everyone in his family hates him, but tries to be on his good side to get something out of it. I know what your thinking, what a stupid law they have, huh? But, what can you about it?"

My body is shivering. Kasanoda tells me to breathe, trying to calm me down from anger that rock inside me. It did little, but it was better than nothing.

"How long is this going to be happening?" Guessing me to him.

"Until Takahiro is better and can be able to watch you himself. I'm just helping a friend." His face never wondering as he speaks, just looking forward. Like all the other mafia leaders would do. If they're going to be a fight or something.

We didn't say a word until we reach the school grounds. I didn't bat an eye to all the people who saw us leave the car, walking up to the gate. Trying hard not to take in the whispering that left their lips as we arrived at the front entrance.

"Hitachiin, I would like it, if today, just today, you didn't go to your club."

"Reason." Fixing my bag to more a comfy spot on my shoulder.

"I was given orders that you stayed at my place for a short time." His face looks to be thinking back to what he was talking with Hiro about. "Takahiro thinks something not right with his family. He worries about you."

Koto's warning from before came crashing into me. That photo was just the start of that wall Hiro made to stay away from his family, and it was about to be coming down.

"All right, see you here then." And we went different ways to our first class.

Going to art, isn't that much fun when your going alone. Luckily the class work today, is something that has to be done before I know it. Other classes after this, were the same, but one kind of hurt the most. Language class, hurt the most. Without some help, I had no idea what to do. Besides the teacher and Hiro, no one had an idea what we had to do for class.

This sucks.

Not to mention, lunch also carried a heavy toll. With the rooftops off-limits, no one could be up there anymore. And I was not in the mood to sit with Haruhi or Hikaru. Last choices were to eat alone or with the lower student staff.

"Hitachiin, over here."

Thank you Kasanoda.

Again the murmurs are back, but again, I don't care. They don't know the reason for this. And I'm not going to give them one. Eating to keep my health up, is the only thing going through my mind. Knowing that it's been a long time, from the last I ate in this place.

I feel so closed in. Shut out from the real world that lived on that roof top. I understood why Hiro was always up there now. To live in a world others could never understand if they were as I did before.

Lunch was soon over, going to the next class. With not much of a spring in my step.

"Hitachiin . . . "

I hear someone say behind me. Turning to see a classmate of mine from last class.

"Yes."

"Your brother asked me to tell you; that he would like to have a talk with you before clubs start."

"Sure." Not putting much thought into his words and enter the classroom.

Believe it or not, I did meet up with my brother. We talked, not as strangers but brothers. He told me that he'll never see Hiro as something like I do, but for my sake; he'll leave us be. But he'd swore that if Hiro broke my heart, he had every right to bust in his face. I was just glad he's letting me move in with Hiro, mom and dad already gave the okay. But Hiro wanted Hikaru's approve meant or no go.

"Can't you ever be the normal brother, Hikaru." I asked him with a hug of forgiveness.

Every since then, father has made sure Hikaru was seeing help. In a way, he hasn't gotten over the _Us_ and _Them_.

"If I did, whom the hell would watch over you?" His arms held me for dear life. "Please, little brother, please, be careful." And he let go to head off to music room three.

"I will, Hikaru, but please have a little more faith in him."

"Later."

"See ya."

Going our different ways, knowing that our bond is fix. Even to you it doesn't seem to be, it's a twin thing. Move on. Heading to front gate, seeing that I was going over to Kasanoda's place for a bit. Somehow, not really as strange as it should sound.

"My father is aware of this, so your okay to wander, just stay out of his room." Kasanoda told me, as his driver took us to his place. "Need anything, just ask."

As we reach his place. Kasanoda walks me through the place. Giving me every detail of this place. I understand why Hiro likes it here when he comes to visits for sword practice. Coming up soon to a room.

"You can rest here, and dinner won't be ready for another hour. So make yourself at home."

"Okay." And entered the room, as Kasanoda slid the door shut.

The room wasn't bare, but hardly used. Feeling nosy, looking the around the room could buy some time before dinner. Starting with the closet. Few shirts hanging and pants folded neatly on the floor. Some boxes as well.

I couldn't help myself, starting with the smallest one. It was label in marker with _Baby photos_. Thinking that they're glaring evil, tot, redhead, I had to see. But they're not. They're Hiro's. Looking back at the shirts, I see that they have punk and rock bands on them.

This was Hiro's room when he came to stay over.

Going back to the photos. What a cute baby he was then. How can adorably cute go to smoking hot, I will never know. All look about to a few weeks old to about three-year olds of his childhood. With his parents.

One that I just had to keep is one with him, looking two-year olds, holding a stuff panda in his arms, his father holding him with a kind smile, his mother seeking half of her face to kiss Hiro's head while holding the camera it seemed. I turn it to read in his mother's hand writing.

_Carter (33), Youko (28) Hiro (2), me with my boys and loves. Happy birthday, Hiro._

I remember Hiro saying that his parents did call him by his nickname.

Sneaking the photo into my pant's pocket. Looking through more photos. There is one that catches me off guard. Hiro is just a week old in this one, and next to a girl, I have never seen before, is resting on a blanket next to him as he sleeps. I had to turn it.

_Elina (16) and Hiro (Week after birth), sibling bonding._

Hiro has . . . no had . . . which one is it. But either way, this is his sister. Half-sister? So many questions, but I know the person who has the answers, are not here with me now.

Placing the picture down with care, searching for more of her. But seeing that's the only one. And the last photo I found was when Hiro was still three and with his parents. On Christmas.

That was it?

I start looking in the other boxes. Baby clothes, toys, drawing he did when he was little. But nothing. There was only one box left. Opening it to find that panda. Clean and fresh as it was in that picture. Not even a thin-film of dust of on it. A tape was also in the box.

_I'm sorry._

Was what written on the label in blue pen that faded in age. I have never seen this kind of kanji, so I have no clue who wrote it.

That itching feeling came out of nowhere. I have to know what's on that tape. Grabbing the panda out of the box and holding it close to my chest, to my heart. Holding–maybe–one the last gifts his parents ever gave him.

"Hitachiin-sama, dinner is ready." A servant came and told me from the closed-door.

"I'll be out in a moment." I told him back. Putting everything back. Placing the tape in my bag and panda outside of it.

I had to know what was on that tape. Fine out more about this Elina. His parents. Maybe the will. Who knows?

But I just had to know what made that Hiro turn to the Hiro I know now.


	31. A Kind Monster

Chapter 30: A Kind Monster

I stared at the door. Daring if I should go in or not. I have to, I can't live in fear after what was on that tape. I had to face this.

Deep breathe, Kaoru, deep breath. I open the door, shaky but it was now or never.

"Kaoru, pleasure to see you again." He tells me, and I can't look at him the same way. Not this time. I saw him, the same as Hiro did.

"How could you?" Calmly saying, taking a seat far from the bed. "It was your own blood."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're saying."

"You should. I know." I tell him, without batting an eye. "I know why Hiro hates you and the others. I know why off all those warnings were about you, not him. You're a monster. A monster with a kind heart. And I felled for it." Shaking my head.

"Kaoru-kun . . . "

"It's you're the reason he's all alone. You're why Youko and Carter are dead." I glared at him. "For that, I can never forgive you."

His face might have been weak, but fear and anger were clear to see as the stars. "If you knew the story, you would understand why I did that."

"Would I really?" Standing from my seat, pacing in front of half-dead man before me. "She was your daughter and you just . . . "

"I had to do what was right. If I didn't, someone had too. But Hiro wouldn't have been that lucky." He tells me, calming his breathing and heart rate. "My wife, never liked him, for that only, he took away my only little girl from me. I was angry, yes. Not at Carter, but myself for letting her go. If I didn't do it, my sons . . . her brothers would have done something much worst."

"Then why not let her go back with him? Wouldn't have been the better the choice?"

"In this family, there is none. You stay or die. You marry whom elders say or die along with the lust that tainted your heart. That is the rule all Fujimotos are bound by."

"And Takahiro . . . "

"Has yet to know this rule. His parents, he knows of how they died, but not who did it. Just that it was someone who didn't approve. A reason why he hates the Fujimoto clan and anyone who work with us."

I can only stare at him. Shaking my head. "Is the curse of Must maod Ghost kuningas real?"

"When you look into your family history and see unwanting repeats. The facts are nothing but true."

"That is stupid!"

"Say what you want, the past can't be change for them. The Curse is..."

"Curse or not, he's your grandson." And started to leave to go sees the said person.

"Do what you want, Kaoru-kun, Takahiro knows his fate. He would have better off being with his dead brother then being alive with us _pure people_."

I grip onto the door not to do anything. I can't help but think of how that got to me. "Yet, to me, he's more pure than you or your family could ever be." And left without another word.

Walking as if my body made of heavy stone to Hiro's room. I open the door to see him being place in a wheelchair. It was time for his daily stroll. And then later, work out walking again on his legs.

"Oh, Hitachiin-San, you're here. I bet to join your friend, yes?" A nurse said to me, a different one from that flirt from back then. Fired for sexual harassing the ill and injure.

"Yeah." Walking over to take over for the nurse.

Takahiro not saying a word until we were alone. Out in the yard was when he spoke.

"You okay?" Stopping near a bench to sit, keeping his wheelchair near me as we talked.

"Yeah, morning rush is all." Dunking my head down from him to see.

Yet, those hands reach out and raise me to look at him. Our lips brush. God, I have missed them so much. Bring myself a little more closer, breaking to let air in my lungs. His eyes begging me to tell him what was wrong and I did. Falling on my knees from the bench in tears, my head on his lap with his uncase hand stroking me hair, his words so soft and caring when they reached my ears.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that . . . B-but . . . I-I h-had to k-know."

He just hushes me. Telling me that he would have done the same if I was in his place.

Wanting to change to a more uplifting chat, I told him that me and Hikaru had made up and I could live with him at his apartment for the rest of school's year or until graduation.

When I was more calm, I took him back to his room. Back in his bed and laying next to him, where there was most room left on it. Chatting away. About anything and everything.

In the back of my mind, I can hear the words of what others have said. That Hiro is a monster. Maybe in bed, but not in the real world. He could be a lot of things, but never a monster. No. He's to kind to be a monster. If he was, I guess from that one movie, _Monster Inc._ Sure, we can go with that.

"Just another week, and then we can live together."

"I can't wait that long." I whined to him.

My cheek gets a pinch, playfully. I grab his hand, to nip it. It's close to a light bite. But then nips start to change into licks and then to kisses, to the point that, the next thing I know, I'm on top of Hiro. So glad to have closed and lock the door. Our lips are then as one. The tongue war is short and I lost once more.

I forget for how long it has been from the last time we have done this. His leg is no longer in a cast, still wrapped, but I can't do much to hurt it. My hands start to wonder. His good hand does the same, as the other just holds me close from moving away.

I feel his teeth graze my neck. Shivers strike my spine. Moaning his name soon leave my lips. But then it stops. I want to go on, but this is not the place to do it.

"We can play doctor another time, okay." He tells me while kissing the outer part of my ear, going down the slant of my neck to the tip my chin to the bottom of my lips. "In a week, I'm all yours to take care of and I for you, the same." Giving one last kiss.

"You can be such a monster. A kind monster." I smirked back with a wink.

Glad to forget everything before this. Glad to be with Hiro. Just glad that he's here and with me. There is nothing I would change in the world for this.


	32. He Can Shed Tears

Chapter 31: He Can Shed Tears

That year of the summer, was maybe the hottest one in all my lifetime. Deka knew what I was going through as he licks my face to wake up. I rise to see the other half of the bed empty . . . again.

"Work again?" I called out to no one really.

For the last seven months, I have lived with Hiro at his apartment and have gone well. Some days were maybe the passionate ones I have ever had. Some, peaceful and wonderful.

Deka soon barks to break out of my daydreaming. He's hungry. The growling from my stomach did the same for me to get something to eat.

Bending like a cat to crack a few bones back in place, feet meeting the ground to march to the kitchen, in nothing but a long shirt of Hiro's and shorts, grabbing a bag of dog food for Deka from a high cupboard for his bowl, and then started looking for something for me. Opening the fridge to find leftovers from the night before.

Right as it was heating up in the microwave, the door open.

"Kaoru?" Hiro called out as I got my breakfast all set up before me.

"Welcome home, Hiro." I tell him, forking a piece of meat into my mouth.

Hiro walks in, takes off his shoes at the door. Walking to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, when did you wake up?" Going to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Not long ago, why?" Eating another piece of meat with some mashed potatoes.

Taking a sip. "Guys want to take you out for the day. After the sound check, they need their lucky charm to raise their spirits after such a long, hard day." Taking a seat at the new couch, we got awhile back.

If I was going to live here, I want it to feel more like a home, then a bachelor pad. This place got a huge make over once I enter his domain. And Hiro didn't say a word as I did this, he let me be, to make me happy.

"Are you coming, too?"

"Umm, about that . . . "

Really again? "Hiro . . . " I started too whined at him like a child.

"I know, I know, but something has come up and it's really important for me to be there." Coming back to me and holding me, seeing that his words really hit a blistering spot on me.

"What do you have to do?"

"I'm about to announce about my grandfather's health and the will."

Now! Today!

I knew he told me, when I helped him find the will, he would stand up to his family for one last show of a life time.

"Hiro, don't you think it's a bit too soon . . . "

"No, if I don't do anything now, it's going to bite me in the end. I have to this."

What else to say to that. I hold him back just as harder _then him. Thinking back to how I found the will. A week after I moved in, I started to watch the film, when Hiro was out with the others working on band things. _

_I was in tears watching the death of him family and hidden place of the will. Hiro came in to see the last bit and held me close. Turning the tv off, taking the tape out and threw it against the wall. I saw tears in his eyes as well. We don't say anything, sobs were only the things heard. Small yips from Deka who was laying in my lap as I was watching the tape. _

_I knew I watch it before, to find about his family. I stop there to face his grandfather, but I never got to finish it to find the will. It was stitch in the panda after his grandfather killed his own daughter and his son-in-law._

_Hiro, who was hiding in the cupboard, the camera still taping by him through the crack of the door. Hiro was really all alone. Haruhi blames him for her mother's death. Hikaru blames him for my accident. Everyone blamed him for something. All but me, he gave me a chance before and I don't plan to let that chance slip from my hands this time._

"All right, if you think so. Then you have my full support on this." And gave him a kiss that was given right back.

"Thank you, Kaoru. So get dress, I'll take you where the others are at, when I give them a call. Kay." He tells me, as I start to head for the bathroom to wash up, after I was done eating.

With Deka in good hands of a neighbor down the hall from us, we were able to leave to meet up with the others. Wanting to the bike there, was out of the question, as seeing that Tono did something, taking it for a joy ride and it . . . didn't end well.

O' Glory is resting now and will be running again soon. For now, its owners walk where they need to go. And I was okay with it.

"You'll call when it's over, right?"

"Of course." His hand reached for mine and gave it a lenity squeeze.

"What are you going to do after it's all over?" It's has been a question that has been bother me for a while now.

"I'll tell you after it's over. Don't want to give up any hope if this backfires in my face."

We're soon coming up a local diner. Hiro gives me a light kiss on the temple before telling me to go in and look for others. I give him one last look. One that gives another light kiss to, on the lips this time.

"I'll be waiting." I tell him before he let's my hand go.

"And I for you, Kaoru." Poetic, isn't he?

I watch him go on his way to the meeting. When a he takes a turn, I finally go inside and greeted by the others. They're also known of this and are taking it to heart.

"He just left?"

"Yeah." I tell Yosh. The moment he asked me.

I take a seat at the booth, my nerves shaking my very being. Kazu, showing rare sympathy for me. But in truth, it really wasn't. After the time we have known each other, half a year ago, we finally got along.

How?

Kazu told me something of his past, a reason why he didn't like me around Hiro, was for of my high-class and so on. Because his heart was broken from someone he loved dear, but left him for a life, others wanted him to have. Kazu is like Hiro and I.

Falling for someone others find a sin, but Kazu didn't do it as self hate, no, he was doing it to keep Hiro from going through what he did. But Kazu knows I'm not like _him_ and would never do that Hiro.

The last thing I said to him, before we act like it never happened was that he should give that love one last chance.

"Kaoru . . . "

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it." Taking a sip of my warm drink that Yosh order for me when I got here.

"I can only think of why that must be . . . " Jime was stopped mid way with Yosh giving him a sifted kick from under the table. "Oww . . . "

"Really man. We're in public." Yosh said, before picking up a fry to munch on.

"Anyway . . . Kaoru, you psych for your graduation coming up soon?"

"Yeah, Hiro got this big plan for the two of us and . . . "

"And he chooses not to tell us about it . . . I knew it." Jime leans back in his seat with a huff, very fake upset about this information.

"But Jime, you got your wedding in a few weeks, playing around won't be that easy as it was before." Yosh told him, happy to single and for Jime to be on a leash for once, I might add.

"Yeah but . . . "

"No buts, Jime, time for you to grow up." Kazu said.

"Who said I had to?"

"Your lover, I think, was the one who voice it loud and clear." Yosh laughed at him and his face went bright red from how that came to be.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, yes it is." Kazu and Yosh said at once, as I took in the scene at once with a smile on my lips.

"Kaoru, make them stop."

I would have to say this went on for about a half of hour or so, when the owner turned up the volume on the tv hanging from the ceiling.

"_Mr. Fujimoto, how do you take this information about your grandfather's and of your__ family?"_ A reported asked, I turn to see if it was who I thought, but no. It was that jerk who badmouth Tono and his mother.

"_I would have to say, I worry for all of us and can only pray grandfather will make through this ordeal of his."_

"_And you . . . "_ There's Hiro.

"_I love my grandfather as much as a grandchild should. But living in this household, kind hearts are rare and never show when they are needed the most."_

"_Why would you say that?" _Another asked.

Not so good when you're the one getting the short end of the stick now is it. Hiro's eldest uncle gave his words, through mostly shuttering along each word and then sat down. Hiro went on, saying his tales of his childhood and then near the end, held up a tape. The one I thought he broke . . .

"_To end this, I have here the very thing this family is ashamed of. I ask you to watch this and see who these people really are, and you give the last say if they're fit to run a company like this."_

I wanted to look away when those images came back, but I kept looking. Knowing in my mind that Hiro finally got what he wanted. His freedom. That image, he does now, is the very same I did for my painting a year ago for a class assignment.

"Those assholes had it coming." I hear Kazu say.

Yosh paid for the light snack we had and we walked back to Hiro's place to wait for him. Knowing he would be they're soon. With him giving the last about the will and proudly shouting to the world on national tv to be glad about not being part of that family anymore.

"Kaoru, you look very gitty." Jime said, wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of Hiro for doing that." But I have this feeling it's not over.

My train of thought put on hold, when my phone ranged.

"Hello?" I already know who it was.

"_Hey, Kaoru, I'm done, I'm heading home now."_

"Yeah, I figure as much."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I saw it on the news."

His end went silent, light breathing was the only echo.

"Hiro, I'm really proud of you." I tell him, his bad-boy-ness must be taking over, his face must be bright red now. "I bet your parents are, too."

"_I love you . . . "_

"I love you, too." Ignoring the wolf calls from the others as we kept walking.

"_Kaoru, are you at the flower shop, the one, two block from our place?"_

"Yeah."

"_Turn your head and give me your answer."_

A little lost to this. But I do it anyway. Looking into the big display window, the one that had my favorite roses of a certain color. But that's not what I saw, I saw in washable paint with a black rose at the bottom of the writing with a ring tied within the steam.

The words on the window.

_Kaoru, will you forever be mine everlasting love._

"_Kaoru, you still there?"_

"Yes . . . and Yes!" I dashed in the store, the shopkeeper knowing me by face and name, went to fetch the rose and ring. The phone held close to my chest, I couldn't hear what Hiro had to say.

"For you. This one must really love you."

"He does indeed. Thank you." Refusing to put it on, until he did it himself. I rise to phone back to my ear to listen to his voice once more. "Hiro . . . "

"_I'm leaving . . . " _Was the last thing I heard before I dropped the phone.

What did he mean by that?! And those were the words I said to him, when he got home. The others left to stay out of this.

I'm upset. Very. To the point, where Hiro doesn't come any closer than I let him, if he doesn't want something thrown at him. Deka being a good boy, stay hidden under the bed.

"When did you decided this?!"

"After the will was found." When he was holding me and telling me everything was going to be okay.

"Hiro . . . !"

"I know, your upset. You can't imaging how I am feeling about this too." His voice is breaking.

"This is maybe the worst way to tell someone to stay with you forever." I pull out the ring from my pocket and was going to throw across the room, but Hiro stop me.

His hands are tight on me, and I struggled to get from him. I was so focus on getting loose, I didn't even notice we fell on the bed, with him on top of me. My voice rises with anger and hurt, while he says nothing, but pries the ring from my hand and slips it on my finger. My wedding finger.

Then grabs my hands with one hand and pulls them above my head. My legs kept kicking, hoping to hit that one spot all men hate. But he also gets them to lay at bay. His face close to mine, as I'm in tears. I never thought I would ever cry this hard in all my life. I guess Hiro brought that out of me too.

Our faces close. To close. I tried to turn away, but he takes his free hand to stop me.

"Kaoru."

"No . . . "

"I love you."

"Stop . . . "

"Forever, as long my heart beats. And it will forever, only for you."

I bang our foreheads together in hopes for him to let me go. Just two bruises. Great.

"Your words can't help you, not after that. Those words . . . " He knew for a fact which ones.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. Please, hear me out." His cat eyes pleading.

I turn the best I could and sigh. Giving the go. When he speaks, more tears leave my eyes. I wanted him to stop, but I wanted to know the answer just as badly his words stab my heart for the first time.

"I'll come back."

"Like last time." I glared at him.

"Not like last time. I will come back, give me a date, any date and I'll come back for you."

"But I have feeling there is more." The glare never lightens up through the thing.

"It has to be reasonable to what I need to do."

"What's that? More than getting away from them."

"To find my sister."

Oh, her. I guess that good enough . . .

No wait, Kaoru, you're mad at him. Don't let him pull the sibling card. Don't let him win.

"When?"

"How about when your brother gets married?"

"Who knows when that'll be." I start trying again to break from his grip, but I'm stopped when he kisses me. To where I'm breathless and my body is jelly. Damn him for that.

"And I say, that gives me enough time."

"When are you leaving?"

"After our summer break is over, out of high school, and you're in Italy getting your fashion degree."

"You planed this whole thing out didn't you." Again glaring, but after that kiss, it wasn't as strong.

"Out of love. I want you to go after your dream, and I think you'll get it, with knowing where I am, what I'm doing and what not."

"But I wanted us to be in Italy together."

"I know." Again his lips are a bliss and sin now. "But to me, I think I would be a hassle for you."

"It was bad enough when the guys told me they were leaving too, you know."

"Yeah, I asked them to come with me."

"And not me!"

"You have your future set and ready for you to take it on. And now, I do too."

I don't say anything. I even close my eyes to block him out. Trying hard not to feel himself on me. Making my body do things, others could never do.

"Kaoru."

"At the end." Through teary eyes I look at him, he was also letting tears fall. He can shed tears like anyone else. "Before our summer is over, I want you to win me over for this. If you can't, you come with me to Italy."

"Kaoru . . . "

"Let me finish. But if you win and I have felt you just might, I'll let you go to America. And you promise, that if Hikaru ever gets marry, you come back and get on your knees and do it right."

"Anything else, my Red Ruby?" Fight it Kaoru, fight it.

"Please, remember me when you come back." Finally freeing my arms and holding him close.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Giving me another kiss, one that I would say was to be the best of the best.

Deka, yipping that he was with us now. The air was clear of the bad Oman around us. Hiro held me. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear, as I only give him one and it made Deka head for his little doggy bed in the kitchen.

Everything after that was a foggy memory. But a bittersweet none the less.


	33. Our Last Moments Pt 1

Chapter 32: Our Last Moments Pt 1

" . . . And by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said, looking at the groom and bride. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally . . . " Yosh said next to me and Kazu giving a small laugh on the other side of me.

I would have joined them, but I choose to be the nice one and just clap for Jime and Mami. Her kids were under the watchful eyes of her parents. If you looked at the two, they looked so much like their mother, but had their father's eyes.

Hiro, looking good in the tux colors, Mami wanted for the wedding to look like. Purple and Periwinkle Gray with hints of Guardsman Red on the tie, cuffs, shoes laces. Well, he had to look good, and he was the best man.

After that, it was party time.

Going over the main dances of the bride and groom and family members, others could dance without the wait.

It was a mixture of cute and funny, seeing Jime dance with his little women, his youngest in his arm close to his chest, and his oldest dance on top of his toes as he moved them about. Very different from the father and daughter dance happen next to him with his wife and her father.

"Having fun?" Hiro asked, bringing me a drink.

"Yeah. Look." Pointing to Jime.

"Oh, please someone tell me, they're video taping this." He said, taking a seat near me. Holding my hand watching this. "Want to dance after they're done?"

"But . . . "

"At this moment, I could give damn what others think." Coming close and giving me a kiss.

Flash. Flash.

Our kiss broke to fast for my enjoyment, looking to Kazu holding a camera with an evil grin. "Sorry, Mami wants me to take photos."

"How much will it take to _only_ make two copies?" Hiro asked.

"A pretty penny." Kazu said with a smirk.

"We'll talk later."

And off Kazu went after that.

I looked at Hiro, if the room was just a little more darker, I would have missed the blush. Then his eyes are on me, and compassion was clear on his eyes.

"Why two?"

"One for me and one for you. I think that's all whoever needs to know of what my love looks like when in deep passion with his lover."

And now it was my turn to blush. I think I had that coming.

"I'll ask again, do you want to dance?" He asked once more, taking me hand, to a song I have only dance once to, in my childhood. The tango.

"Hiro . . . No . . . " But my words attained to a dead ear.

His hands are tight. My legs are nothing but jelly. Our eyes never leave each other. I'm spin and bend with a hand holding out. I see Yosh for a moment to pass something to me. A rose, a mix color rose of black and orange. In tune with the song, I place the rose's stem between my lips as Hiro brings me back to face me.

His brow rises to this.

I just shrugged, with a cat-grin.

Our dance went on. The tango was a remix, meaning it was longer.

My feet were hurting so much after that, sweat broke down on my showing skin. Hiro leaded me outside for some air.

"I am never dancing like that ever again." I tell him. "If it's not with you."

"I promise the same." Ever since he told me, he was leaving after high school, we'd have made none stop promises to each other until we met again.

For him to win me over, the match was long over, for as Hiro was wining.

The cool breeze felt so nice on my heated skin. It's funny, when looking at Hiro after all that dancing, he didn't break a sweat.

Oh, but when it comes to sex, it's another story.

It's almost like, he puts more thought into what we do, then what he does of passion. Don't I feel special?

"So, after this, I'm all yours for the summer." Hiro tells me, rubbing his fingers over my ring. I'm thinking of finding a chain for it for to go around my neck. Keep it closer to my heart while he's gone. "What do you want to do?"

"Well first, after this, you plus me plus hotel room. You understand the math here." I tell him, using my fingers to number each thing in front of him.

My face, very stony.

His, smirking like a cat.

"Yes, and I know how to solve it." Leaning down to kiss me.

Tongue war comes and goes. I lose. I can feel his new stud. I shiver of the shape of it, with the shivers are one-hundred percent pure lust from it. His left hand holds my head from breaking away, other on my hip to shape us into a puzzle pieces. The feeling of his leg going between mine, that soon become jelly.

We break for air, but go right back to what we started. But stopped when footsteps come near. Worrying that it was Kazu again. And yes it was.

"I got your photos." Holding an envelope out to Hiro. "Free of charge, I got something better on Yosh and that's going to be ten times more fun." And left.

Hiro started to open it, slipping out the pictures. My face just becoming to match that red tie, he wore. He handed one to me and slip the other in his breast pocket. I hold my and look at it, knowing that Kazu had a passion for this. No blurs or anything that made our kiss any less than it was. Wonderful.

"Hiro . . . " I say his name, taking my time to put the photo away. "You said, after this, I could do anything I wanted."

"Yes, you already have this night book." Kissing the side of my face.

I nodded. "But there some other things I want to do?"

"Sure, whatever it is." Taken my hand and leading back to the party. Another song was playing, and it was a slow one. One I have heard before. It was when we met as kids.

"Hiro, will you take me to the places you have been in Japan." I asked him, as he led through the dance floor, not taking his eyes off me.

"Like where?"

"Where you went, when others didn't get you. Where you would clear your head. Places, I hope I can be part of, alongside you . . . "

He dipped me, his lips on mine. I have lost count to how many this has been. Once those lips were gone, our eyes aline.

His voice comes out low and lusty. "As you wish."

We finish that night in a hotel room, where we got are freak on. As Jime likes to call it, when he's teases' us about it.


	34. Our Last Moments Pt 2

Chapter 32: Our Last Moments Pt 2

The salt water stung my eyes, but no where close as a burning. Land from underwater, I had no idea it looks so beautiful then dry land. Seeing fish of all kinds, the tiniest ones were the bravest ones to swim near me. Echos of my movements, the waves, the fish, and another who was not far from me.

Swimming deeper to touch the sea ground and grabbed a shell out a field of a thousand others. Bright colors of pink, green, and dark white. No bigger then the tip and a little more of my pinky finger. I had to bring it up.

Going up in fast pace for a gulp of air. Using smooth rocks to get out of the water and sit on them to look at the shell. Thinking for a moment I might lose it, if I looked away.

"Hiro!" I called out to him, the moment his head pop out of the water.

Swimming fast over to me.

"Yeah." As he got out of the water. With no one else here, we didn't have any swim wear, but that was fine with me.

"Look." Showing him the shell.

"I know this is one. It's a Columbarium hystriculum. Rare in theses parts." Taking the shell to look at it. "Weird color too, I say a keeper." And gave it back.

He walked over to the boat we used to get to this small slab of land. Gabbing towels and snacks. Hiro gave me the towel first and then some cut apples in a wrapped bag. He put his towel on his shoulders, looking around at the sea that just seem endless.

The chewing of me eating the apples, didn't bother him.

This place was where Hiro would run away, taking a row-boat from a local fisherman and just stay here for a few days. Resting in a cave not far from here when the weather would be bad. From how much stuff I found in that cave. He was last here when that party happened at school, just to get away from them.

"Kaoru, you done eating?"

"Yeah."

"Go put that shell in a safe place in the boat, I want to show you something." As he took off the towel and placed it next to my towel.

In a few moments, we were in the water. Going deeper, into some sea caves. He swam ahead to find the right one he wanted to show me. Then motion me to come to him.

The water was becoming colder, ice almost, until we started to head up in an open inside the rocks. Coming up for air. Clearing my eyes to see colors. It was like a rainbow in a box. I touch the rocky walls, and my hand soon matches the colors.

"How?"

"I don't know that I found this when I was little. I thought it worth something I should only know. Well, until you became a part of my life." His hand soon covers mine. "This never leaves the cave. For you and me." And kisses my cheek.

I nodded. Looking more around the cave, once Hiro let go. To go sit on a ledge that was near by. His legs still in the water.

I soon did find what made those colors. Clear gems were resting over some rocks, with the little light that came in the small open holes from up top, so that's being how it was done.

"The wonders what something has so." I said out loud.

"I know what you mean." I looked to him, to see Hiro smile at me. "Where do you want to go next?"


	35. Our Last Moments Pt 3

Chapter 32: Our Last Moments Pt 3

After the beach. Hiro took me to so many other places. All more breathtaking then the next.

There was this ice-rink that was closed most of the summer, but the owner knew Hiro and let us in for a few hours. The ice-rink was a place, his mother and Tono's father would come and be lovers to each other. It was the last place, where they last saw each other before Hiro's mom was force to leave Japan, until she knew what it meant to be a true Fujimoto.

Tokyo Tower was next on the list. When a heart-stopping sunset was happening. Right when the stars were coming out. Just in time to see a shooting star zoom over us. I made a wish. One I would tell, until I knew it would come true. Hiro did too, but it was one that would never come true.

_I wish to see my parents once last time and tell them, that their boy is doing okay._

He left the words there, as we left Tokyo Tower.

Next was a trip to a temple. Another one of Hiro's getaway places. A priest was there and welcomes us with open arms. From the times when Hiro was beating on a lot as a child. The priest would let him heal here and vowed for his safety not to report it.

"It's good to see you again, and I have heard of some wonderful news about your family."

"Oh, you heard that . . . "

They went on further into the temple, but I stayed behind to look around. Coming near a hall that had photos. Some had Hiro in them as a child, helping around in the temple.

Cute! Looking at one that had him trying to catch a bird that found itself into the temple. Looking how dirty he was, it took longer then what this picture was showing.

"This place was falling apart, before I made grandfather help with the funds." Hiro said to me, once he found me looking at the pictures.

"What about when you leave?"

"I'd informed Kyoya of this, and for us being such good friends, he said he would help. Mr. Nobuyuki, will be just fine without me." His words scamming together to sound nice, when really Hiro and Kyoya's friendship was the same as Tono and Kyoya's. But Hiro knew what a man Kyoya was like.

"Is there anything you're not ready for?" I shook my head to this, and started to look around again.

But I was stopped short. Hiro's hand going over my hand that had the ring on it.

"Hiro . . . "

"If there is one thing I'm not ready for, it's to let you go."

His hand dropped when the priest was calling for us for tea.

He left me there stunned to his words.

After that, it was mostly random place after that. We saw this and we saw that, kind of thing. To the point where we found ourselves in front of my home.

What were we doing here?

My parents were out of town for work and Hikaru was with my dad. Maids and butlers on weekend break.

"Hiro . . . "

He puts his finger to my lips and leads me inside. Through the main to the backyard. Onto the terrace. Pulling out an iPod for us to listen to. At the time, I didn't know that the song that was playing, was the one he danced with me and my brother, when we were dress like girls.

"It took me forever to find this song."

I find us dancing to it. Waltzing no less. Knowing as he took his steps gently, like he did as a child.

"You can't believe how hard it was, when you didn't remember me."

"What about me?" I tell him back, leaning on his chest to look up at him in his cat eyes. "Knowing that the who stolen my nestling heart was before me all along."

"Okay, you win that one." And kept us moving in time to the song.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

We danced on. My head on his shoulder, his head resting on mine. The earphones, the only thing that was really keeping us as one to listen to the music. My grip tightens when the song was soon coming to a stop.

Another one started, I knew this one. It was one of Hiro's dad's favorites.

The one he played on the tape, before his life ended along with his wife. He was holding Hiro close to his chest. Rocking back and forth. Singing along. Not knowing that this was being filmed.

This was our last moment, but what we had together, before graduation. It was the best of the best. I vowed too never to forget it.


	36. What You Have Missed

Chapter 33: What You Have Missed

The fashion school in Italy, I will say, a chance I am happy to have not to miss out on. My roommates, I could say other wise, but as long as they didn't mind the odd punk band posters and such that I have covered my side of the place, there were no problems.

I check to see the date of day, it was spring, already seven years have passed. I will say that the first two were the hardest for me to do. But now, it's nothing.

A week ago, I got a letter from Hiro, I got a letter from him every so often. Sadly, it was always one letter. This one, was about his travels in the south. Who's he met, what's he did so far, telling that guys were doing okay, the search for his sister was a bittersweet chat.

His search started in New York, where his parents met, and he went out from there. The latest letter, he was in Georgia. Already covered thirteen states and nothing. I really should have wished more to be with him.

On other news, with the gang.

Hunny married Reiko, and they're the happiest I have seen. Not planing for kids yet.

Mori, I hear from time to time. Last I heard, was that he's a young woman in waiting.

Tono and Haruhi, believe it or not, tied the knot a while back and has a five-year-old girl, her named was Kuma. What are the odds that Tono would name her after his teddy bear?

Hikaru is doing way better, running his own video-game company, I say he's at peace within himself. Knowing if he's been dating or not, has yet to reach any ones ears. I have a strong hint that his little helper to get the games in stores, is that person.

Mother and father, have also been doing well. With having another kid in the house, its keeps their minds off that they had to say goodbye before to me and brother already. Hikaru and I, have a little sister, her name is Ageha, I got word about her about two years ago. She's turning three soon. She loves to play with Deka from what I heard.

Last I heard of Kyoya, running his own busyness as well, with an iron first no less. Hikaru came and visited me once to say, that someone sent a cat to Kyoya as sign of luck for his hard work. To think for a moment, that cat might be dead, but nope, I hear that cat's still around.

In fact, now that I think about it. The others got gifts too. Hikaru, I believe he told me, he got books, with the oddest titles I have heard of. _Anger Management for The Dumb and Rich _and _Managing for Upcoming Big Company Gamers_. I can't help but say, they have been helpful.

Haruhi, to her surprise and Tono's, got baby clothes and a handmade crib about three weeks after they found about Kuma.

Mori, never knew what he got, but his _girlfriend_ loves it from I heard. Something to learn to be able to around each other.

Same with Hunny. It was really odd, that's all I have to say, until I know what they really got.

I haven't heard from Kasanoda or Haruhi's friend, Mei. I have heard they are dating for the last few years. I'm happy for them.

Now I know what your thinking? Did I get anything? As of late, for the last seven years. The answer is no. I'm not saying I'm the green-eyed monster, now. No far from it.

Kaoru, put the letter down and get back to work. It's all I can do now.

"_Ehi, Kaoru, è arrivata una mail dal tuo gemello. Ed è sicuro che fansy!" _One of three roommate, Deangelo. Who is like your everyday, average joe Italian man, brown hair and all.

"_Ringrazio, Dean."_ And took the mail of which he spoke of and ran off when someone from down the hall called for him.

Looking at the mail, I was just given. Ideas came to mind on if I should open it now or later would have been wise.

Now, who the hell was I kidding to wait.

I only needed to read the first few lines, before running to find the nearest phone.

"_Hello?" _He sounded very sleepy on the other end.

"Hey, Hikaru, I didn't wake did I?"

"_Oh, no, Kaoru, just been busy with work that's all. Got a major item that I need to make big soon. I take it you got the letter."_

"Yes, about time, no less."

"_Hey, easy. I have been busy. Okay. It's hard to find a girl to deal with all this."_

"And it had to be her, no less?" Rethinking of the name that I saw on the letter, the main shocker to say the least, but I was still happy for him.

"_Again easy there, I can hang up at any moment you know." _Playful as ever, my good old brother.

"Sorry, so next month is when the big day is." Going over in my head trying to make room for it. With a lot of upcoming shows, it won't be pleasurable. "Is there is going to be a theme or . . . "

"_Try as I might with her, this is _her _big day and I have no say in it. And I'm the groom!" _Taking a deep breath, recalling who this girl was and forgetting how mad she can get. _"Anyway, I already got word from the others that they'll be here. So it looks, the old gang is getting back together."_

Everyone. Did he really mean everyone, or only saying to make me feels better.

"Really . . . everyone?"

"_Yeah . . . oh, I know whom you mean." _I could just see Hikaru rolling his eyes at me. _"Far as I know, yes. It was weird, getting a call from a child . . . "_

"What . . . "

"_Kaoru, riagganciare presto, la campana solo variava. Tempo per la classe!" _Another roommate, Primo, now and then he would have brown hair but would dye it _wow-wow blonde. _If you guess right, it was that color.

"_Sì, va bene, essere con voi in un attimo!" _I yelled back at him, from down the hall. "Um, Hikaru . . . "

"_I'll let you go. Talk again when you're in town, okay . . . " _And hanged up before I could say anything back to him. Oh, was he in for an earful when I would be coming home.


	37. We meet Again and A Surprise Added

Chapter 34: We meet Again and A Surprise Added

When Hikaru said, he had no say in what was going to happen in the wedding. He wasn't joking. Renge went all out on this wedding, but she makes Jime's girl look like a paragon. Dear, lord, helps us.

Speaking of the said person, they were here too. Mami, bless her heart, got everyone, on the next flight here when they got wedding letter from Hiro, who sadly had to take another flight. For something that came at the last second and had to be done.

And not surprising from Yosh, Kazu, or Jime of how they took my new look. Seeing that, I kept the punk look on. Hair growing out and kept in a short ponytail. Dark makeup cover to little too hardly on my face. Showing off a new ear piece to complete the look. I am so glad it didn't clash with the tux.

"Whoa." Jime started out with, as we took a seat at a table seeing that after party was going better than the wedding. One word: Hell. "You look way different from back then."

"Yeah . . . "

Kazu, not saying anything for the moment. Blushing no less, must be upset that he can't play _the lover's not here _card. For he won't share it with anyone but me. I only gave him a slight nod in understanding.

Yosh seem to know what to say next. "Hiro called you right?"

Too soon for this heart. "No."

"What?!" Now Kazu's speaks.

"I thought he would have, but he didn't. Your calls were all I got."

Kazu looks straight at me from the round table we sat at. "Well, keep in mind, that he has a good reason."

"I'm sure." Half-hearted, but the feelings didn't drop or rise. "Not one phone call, a handful of letters, but it's not what I want."

Before any else was to be said, Hikaru tink his glass to give a few words. Renge too. Love seeing the guys twitch at her voice, and it brought a smile to my face. Pretty soon the live band was playing. Playing songs, I knew all to well. Not knowing I was humming along.

Choosing to take my mind off it, I fine myself to watch children dancing around to the music. Mami and Jime's kids, look like they were having the time of their lives. Looking more like their mother, but still have Jime's eyes.

Kuma, striking images of her mother as well, and have her father's eyes and attitude. Haruhi must have her hands full with those two together.

I see not far Hunny and Reiko, who looked heavily pregnant. Mori and his girlfriend sitting next to Hunny. Both of them look like they were in honeymoon stage.

Everyone seems to be having a good time, in their own way.

Going back to kids, when Kuma just gave a big laugh that couldn't be hard to miss. Being spun around by a young lad, I have never seen before.

He had on a little tux like a gentleman, short black-brown hair, green eyes as a forest, pales skin as snow. Yet, what really got me to notice was the dance moves he was doing. Where I have seen them before?

A tap on my knee made me look down to a little girl with a big bun of shocking red hair as lava. Her skin not as pale as the boy dancing, as her olive eyes look at me with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Ava, hey honey." I heard Yosh say to the little girl, picking her up to sit on his lap. "When did you get here?"

"When the band started. Daddy had to hurry." Yosh glanced over to the band, to fast for my taste.

"Oh, really."

Jime, just sneaks in for a hug. "Ava, what's my favorite little niece doing without her brother around."

"I know Jade wouldn't have ditched you." Kazu said, ruffling her hair a bit.

"He's dancing with that girl over there." Pointing to the boy with Kuma.

I am so lost now.

"Umm, will someone please tell me what's going on . . . "

A woman called for the girl but the buffet table. Thinking for a fact that I might be asking the wrong people at this moment, seeing that they won't say anything at all to me.

For that, I just get up and walked over, calmly. Too calmly over to the buffet table. Grabbing a drink. Taking my time to look at the woman before me. The little child, Ava, hid under the table.

The woman, those her back to me. Tall, dark skin as a panther, a light color dress over it, curly hair that was only a few shades lighter than her skin bounce of her shoulders. Her long fingers pick up the finger foods with care onto her plate.

"Having fun?"

"_Sorry, what did you say?"_ Then turning to me, with shock of deer in the headlights with her light brown eyes.

"_Forgive me, I asked if you were having a good time?"_

"_Oh, yes, thank you."_ Holding her hand out to me. _"It's nice to meet you . . . "_

"_Kaoru, brother to man who just tried the knot."_ Shaking her hand as I gave her my answer.

"_You're Kaoru? I have heard so much about you!"_

"_Oh, really. From whom?"_

"_My brother, he talks so fondly of you and your work."_

"_And who would this brother of yours be?"_

"_Well, that's him playing in the band over there. So sorry, about coming late, our flight was on hold for a slight weather delay. He was so upset about it."_

Only hearing half of what, she said, looking to where the band was. My heart just stops, seeing that face, hiding behind that thin microphone. With a smile/grin no less. Looking right at me the time singing_ our_ song.

Then looking back the woman, Hiro's sister. _"Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Elina, Hiro has told me much about you as well."_

Bonding with Elina was a great way to know what Hiro has been up to. Seeing as he never told me full on what was going on in USA. Knowing that the kids are his, sadly Elina didn't know how to answer of how the two children connection with Hiro, seeing that they were with him, when he came knocking on her door.

The thoughts that Hiro met up with someone while he was gone, hurt me a lot. I was hoping not to get that answer.

I would get that answer soon, when band went on break. Sneaking off to find Hiro.

Only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled into a room, where the door was soon locked in one go. I'm trying hard to fight off whoever this is. But the kiss was all too over powering for me, as it knew how to trick my body into weakness.

The kiss soon broke.

"H . . .Hiro . . . "

"Hush, no talking now." And I could only reply with heavier kisses.

But stops short, with my buoyant temper at him for taking too long. And yes, I did hit him for it.

"You think, again that after all this I would let it slip!" Giving him some mock anger.

"No, but I wanted to feel those lips before they hit me with heated words of non-love." His arms still holding me.

"You have . . . no idea how much I missed you." I tell him, letting the anger go and hugged him and tightly no less, praying that he wouldn't go anywhere.

"I can take a good guess." His voice low within my hair.

"_Hiro, got to head back soon, we still have a few more hours."_ A wedding band member told to Hiro as he held me close, once we left the locked room. Our faces red, from a long, over due, heavy make out.

"_Okay, be there soon."_

And the person left us be. Hiro asking me, if I could watch his kids. One of the many questions I had for him, but I knew I wouldn't get the answers so soon.

Once I gave the okay to watch them, he went off to do his thing, as I went to go look for them. Thanks to a maid, who moved all the children to another room for play. Seeing that this night party for the adults with the skies turning so dark.

Walking aimlessly down the hallways, I was stopped short with something or someone clinging to my legs. Glancing down to see that shocking red of hair again.

"Hello . . . " I almost forgot, did she even know Japanese?

"Hi!" Her voice spoked out with a full smile.

Thank you, Hiro.

"_Ava! There you are." _My eyes followed to the near end of the hallway, to see the boy. Jade, is what I heard his name is. Who soon saw me, with his sister clinging to me. "Oh, umm . . . M . . . Mr. Hitachiin . . . "

Very shy, I was more thinking the girl would be. I beckon him over, soon in arm reach.

"You can call me, Kaoru, I'm okay with that." I tell him with a smile, looking at ever inch of him, seeing if there was anything that mimic Hiro. Nothing.

"Your name means _fragrance_!" Ava yelled in laughter. Her arms, not showing any sign of letting me go. "Mine means _life of sweet melody_!"

"Cute." Not knowing what else to say. "You father, ask me to watch over you two, until he's done." Taking the same chance with Ava, it was the same as her brother.

"Oh, okay, Kaoru, sir." Jade said to me, very unsure what to do around me.

I thought it would be a good idea for them to go outside for some fresh air. Walking through the gardens. And just chat. After which, Jade open up more with me, as Ava ran a ahead of us to look at the flower fields.

Jade. A bright boy he was. When he ever spoke of Hiro or Carter as he was called in the States. I did find out of how Jade and his sister were so close to Hiro.

Whoever dares to leave children at a random's person house without a care in the world, is forever dead to me. Jade was just a little over a year old, with his few months old sister at Jime and his wife's house. Hiro was babysitting their kids, while they spend some alone time together. Only to hear a knock at the door, just hours after they left.

"Dad told us that he didn't care we weren't his, Ava and I, had no place to go. Ava, ask dad first about it. I took it more to heart. Reason why I will call him father and very proud to do so."

"Very grown up, Jade." I tell him, sitting on nice, fresh-cut grass. Ava found some fireflies and was trying to catch them with her hands.

"I had to, for Ava and dad." Jades said, bringing his legs closer to himself. "With dad working so much, I wanted to make it up to him. For taking us, unwanted children, in."

"You were a little tot, Jade. No reason to go that far." I rubbed his back to ease his inner pain. "Even if you met your father a different way, his love for you both, wouldn't have been any different. That is just how he is. I should know, that's what won me over."

He looks at me with tinted eyes of deep forest and a smile. Childlike as it should be for his age.

"Dad told us, that the reason he came here was for you." Jade said out of the blue almost, sides glancing me. "Saying, that you were going to mine and Ava's Otouchan?"

My face was so red. Hiro, when I ever saw him again, I promise. This is will be a night he'll never forget.

"Otouchan!" Ava called to me, hearing the same word from her brother and came too hugged me. "You will, right?"

What Can I say to that?

"I wouldn't have it another way, Ava." Holding her close to me, looking up to see the sky clear with only stars out. Jade only leaning on my shoulder, doing a young tough guy thing, must have that from his father.


	38. A Look In For The Answer

Epilogue: The Answer!

_Awhile back, I asked you what love was and how it can happen. It's a wild side that can be a life changing moment for anyone. Be it planned or not. As for me to find mine as a long-lost friend who wanted me back and I for him. Love can be change to softer tone, call friendship or can be covered by lust, for that you don't how to react at first. But when you have it, you can never let go._

_Years, years I say, I wanted to know this answer. And I say the wait was worth it. For I wasn't alone to find it. I had my love with me every step of way with me. Knowing that I'll never be alone, that I will always have him. Far or near, I was going to full with nothing but the love he has given me._

_I do hope when you find love, it can be a little less of hell as mine . . . _

"Otouchan! Dinner is ready!" A young teen called out behind the door. "Dad, got home early."

"Okay, Jade, I'll be out in a moment!" Kaoru called to his son, looking over his story, doing some last-minute retypes.

From when this story was written, it has been a good ten years now. Kaoru and Hiro also tied the knot about three months after Hikaru did.

Moving to the United States, much to Kaoru's family dismain. But promises of coming to visit when they could.

Kaoru finishes his fashion training and is now a well-known designer in the States.

Hiro open his own shop of teaching and repair shop, a prefect place for his habit of multitasking. Where he and his family have lived a fun-filled life.

Jade, following in his father's footsteps and working on be a worldwide singer. And Ava, wanting to be a teacher for children whom family can't afford high education. Using her money she saved and a few sneaks from both her fathers, got enough to open her own school.

"There, now everyone will get a hint of what love is." Pressing the save on his computer and emailing it to his editor, knowing for a fact, this story would rock the twenty-one century.

The End.


End file.
